Klischee lässt grüßen, oder doch nicht?
by kslchen
Summary: Das Übliche: James und Lily. Er liebt sie. Sie hasst ihn. Anfang des siebten Schuljahrs. Er versucht sie umzustimmen. Sie sträubt sich anfangs noch. Mal sehen, was sich daraus machen lässt.
1. Eine gänzlich anomale Familie

**Klischee lässt grüßen, oder doch nicht?**

****

_Nein, mir sind nicht die guten Ideen ausgegangen, ich habe mich einfach nur gefragt ob man aus diesem abgedroschenen Klischee noch etwas machen kann (ich finde ‚ja' und einige gute Storys hier unterstützen diese Meinung) und wenn ja, ob ich das schaffe. Bin also mehr denn je auf eure Reviews angewießen._

_Disclaimer__: Mir gehören nur einige Figuren u. A. Candice McDouglas, Emily Reynolds, Bertha Huber und die Idee. Der Rest gehört JKR und sonst noch wem. Geld verdienen tue ich hiermit auch nicht._

_Summary__: Das Übliche: James und Lily. Er liebt sie. Sie hasst ihn. Anfang des siebten Schuljahrs. Er versucht sie umzustimmen. Sie sträubt sich anfangs noch. Mal sehen, was sich daraus machen lässt._

**Eine gänzlich anomale Familie**

„Na Lily, was hast du heute vor?", fragte Mr. Evans seine jüngere Tochter fröhlich, als sie die Treppe runter kam und sich an den Frühstückstisch setzte. Es war der erste Samstag im August und somit noch in den Ferien. „Och, weiß noch nicht", antwortete diese wage und schüttelte ihr langes, dunkelrotes Haar zurück, um es im Nacken zu einem Pferdschwanz zusammenzufassen. „Geh doch zu den Reynolds rüber", schaltete sich jetzt Mrs. Evans ein, „ich glaube Kate wollte heute mit Emily einkaufen gehen… in diese Straße, in die du auch immer gehst." „Winkelgasse", erklärte Lily und ihre grünen Augen blitzten auf. Emily Reynolds gehörte zu ihren besten Freundinnen und deren Mutter Kate war auch große Klasse.

Wenn man die Familie Evans so betrachtete, wäre wohl niemand auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie eben KEINE ganz normale Familie waren. Tatsächlich schienen sie sehr normal zu sein. Adam Evans war Ingenieur, Ende vierzig, groß, etwas schlaksig, hatte feuerrotes Haar und grün-braune Augen. Seine Frau Rose war zwei Jahre jünger als er, Hausfrau, ebenfalls groß, aber etwas dürr mit einem überlangen Hals, hatte aschblondes Haar und grau-blaue Augen. Ihre siebzehnjährige Tochter, Liliana Tiara, genannt Lily, hatte das rote Haar und die grünlichen Augen ihres Vaters geerbt. Allerdings hatte ihr Haar einen sehr dunklen Farbton und ihre Augen strahlten in einem reinen smaragdgrün. Lily war groß, sehr hübsch, wenn auch etwas blass und meistens fröhlich. Dennoch sah man ihr an, dass sie sich auch zu einer Furie entwickeln konnte, wenn ihr etwas gegen den Strich ging.

Die Frühstücksidylle würde jäh unterbrochen, als die ältere der Evanstöchter hereinkam. Petunia Isolde, zwanzig Jahre alt, ihrer Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, Verlobte von Vernon Dursley und wohl größte Feindin ihrer kleinen Schwester (mit Ausnahme von James Potter und Sirius Black, aber auf die werde ich später noch mal zurückkommen). „Morgen Mum, morgen Dad. Hallo Freak", begrüßte sie ihre Familie.

Lily setzte ein zuckersüßes Lächeln auf: „Morgen Petty." „Nenn mich nicht ‚Petty'!", knurrte Petunia, woraufhin Lily erwiderte: „In Ordnung, Pet." (Petty englisch für: klein, geringfügig, unbedeutend, nebensächlich; kleinlich, engstirnig; zweitrangig. Pet englisch für: (Haustier;) schlechte Laune). „Lily, Petunia, hört auf zu streiten", warnte Mrs. Evans ihre Töchter. „Die hat angefangen", beschwerte Petunia sich. „Ich?", fauchte Lily entrüstet, „DU hast mich ‚Freak' genannt." Petunia bemerkte nur geringschätzig: „Du bist ja auch einer, also kann ich dich auch so nennen."

Was Petunia als ‚Freak' bezeichnete, ist in Wirklichkeit weitaus komplexer. Um es kurz zu sagen: Lily Evans war eine Hexe. Seit ihrem elften Lebensjahr ging sie nun schon auf die ‚Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei' und in einigen Wochen würde ihr siebtes und letztes Jahr anbrechen. Ihre Freundin Emmy war ebenfalls eine Hexe. Die zwei waren im selben Jahrgang und im selben Haus: Gryffindor, das Haus der Mutigen. Ansonsten gab es noch Ravenclaw, das Haus der Schlauen, Hufflepuff, das Haus der Braven und Slytherin, das Haus der Bösen. Zumindest drückten es die Schüler so aus.

Kurz nach dem Frühstück flüchtete Lily vor ihrer Schwester und lief die paar Straßen zum Haus ihrer Freundin. Als sie klingelte, öffnete deren zwei Jahre jüngere Schwester Jo die Tür. „Hey Jo, sind Emmy und deine Mutter noch da?", begrüßte Lily ihr Gegenüber außer Atem. Die Blonde lachte, nickte und Lily ein. Jo war, wie ihre drei Schwestern und ihre Mutter groß, blond und blauäugig. Greg Reynolds, ihr Vater war eher klein, untersetzt und glatzköpfig seit Lily denken konnte. Sie hatte ihn öfter gefragt, was für eine Haarfarbe er gehabt hatte, aber er schien es selbst nicht mehr genau sagen zu können. „Emmy ist noch oben, aber du kannst im Wohnzimmer auf sie warten. Lara und Clarissa sind da", erklärte Jo, während sie rein gingen. Lara war mit ihren vierundzwanzig Jahren die Älteste. Sie war verheiratet und hatte selbst schon zwei kleine Kinder. Clarissa war zweiundzwanzig und studierte in Oxford irgendeinen ‚Muggelkram'.

„Ah, Lily, du möchtest bestimmt mit uns in die Winkelgasse", wurde sie von Mrs. Reynolds begrüßt. „Ja, genau. Meine Mutter hat mir gesagt, dass ihr geht und da habe ich mir gedacht, ich könnte mitkommen. Hey Clarissa, wie läuft das Studium? Hallo Lara, ich hoffe Ben und den Kleinen geht es gut", begrüßte Lily die Älteren lachend und setzte sich in einen Sessel. Sie war oft bei der Familie Reynolds und auch wenn Lara und Clarissa ein gutes Stück älter waren als sie selbst, kam Lily doch gut mit ihnen aus. „Oh, Ben geht es gut, er ist grade befördert worden. Flora hatte einen leichten Husten, der mir etwas Sorgen gemacht hat, aber es war nicht schlimm. Und stell dir vor, Zacharias hat gestern sein erstes Wort gesagt. ‚Papa'", sprang Lara sofort auf das Thema an. Nur sie kam auf die Idee, ihren Kindern solche Namen zu geben. Nachdem Flora getauft worden war, hatten Lily und Emmy einmal gewitzelt, dass das nächste Kind bestimmt ‚Fauna' heißen würde. Ob der kleine Zach es mit seinem Namen besser getroffen hatte war dann dahingestellt.

„Komm Lara, nerv uns nicht mit deinen Geschichten", flachste Clarissa ihre ältere Schwester lachend. An Lily gewannt fuhr sie fort: „Wenn sie einmal anfängt über Ben und die Kinder zu reden hört sie nicht mehr auf. Aber was erzähle ich dir das, du weißt es ja. Das Studium läuft gut, hab nur noch 6 Semester vor mir." „Nur noch? Immerhin drei Jahre. Ich hab bloß noch eins", unterbrach Lily sie. Clarissa lachte: „Tja, es kann nun mal nicht jeder von uns eine Hexe sein, oder? Wie läuft's denn bei dir in der Schule?" Lara schaltete sich wieder ein: „Lässt dieser Potter endlich von dir ab?" Emmy die in diesem Moment die Treppe herunterkam stöhnte gequält: „Erwähne seinen Namen nicht." Jo, die in der Küchentür gelehnt hatte, begann zu schreien: „Potter, Black. Potter, Black. Potter, Black." „Ich hör dich nicht. Ich hör dich nicht.", schrie Emmy zurück und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Beide versuchten sich gegenseitig zu übertönen und der Lautstärkepegel stieg beträchtlich.

„RUHE!", donnerte Mrs. Reynolds und ihre Jüngeren verstummten und starrten ihre Mutter an. „Lara, wenn dir irgendjemand sagt, dieses kindliche Verhalten gibt sich, wenn sie älter sind, dann glaub ihm kein Wort! Sie werden immer kindisch bleiben", fuhr sie an die junge Mutter gewandt fort. „Vor allem, wenn es sich um Jungen handelt", murmelte Lily, was Clarissa zum Lachen brachte: „In deinem Alter müsstest du über diese Jungen-Hass-Phase hinaus sein." „Ich hab nichts gegen Jungen im Allgemeinen, nur gegen die Marauder im Speziellen", wiegelte Lily sofort ab. „Wenn man dich so anhört, könnte man meinen, dass du sie gar nicht hasst, sondern viel mehr das Gegenteil", bemerkte Lara. Lily schoss einen eiskalten Blick auf sie ab und Clarissa stellte grinsend fest: „Ich glaube, das hättest du nicht sagen sollen, La. Unsere Lily scheint sie ja wirklich zu hassen. Und Emmy auch, oder Emmyspatz?" „Nenn mich nicht ‚Emmyspatz'", knurrte ihre jüngere Schwester. Ein wenig ging das noch so weiter, bis Mrs. Reynolds zum Aufbruch drängte.


	2. Zwei Potters sind einer zu viel

_An Sunshine: Hochzeitreise? Darf man gratulieren? Naja, ich mach's mal: Herzlichen Glückwunsch und alles Gute._

****

****

**Zwei Potters sind einer zu viel**

Kaum das sie in der Winkelgasse angekommen waren ließ Mrs. Reynolds die Mädchen alleine. Beide waren immerhin siebzehn Jahre alt, somit in der Zaubererwelt volljährig und kannten sich in der Winkelgasse aus. Hier konnte am helllichten Tag und zudem in den Ferien, trotz der immer größer werdenden Bedrohung durch Voldemort und seine Todesser, nichts passieren. Nachdem sie ihre Schulsachen besorgt hatten, gingen Lily und Emmy zu Fortescues Eissalon und setzten sich an einen kleinen Tisch nach draußen. Sie bestellten und beobachteten dann die Leute, die, mehr oder weniger geschäftig, hin und her liefen.

„Guck mal die fette Frau da mit der orangefarbenen Jacke und den rosa Leggins", bemerkte Emmy kichernd und deutete in die Richtung. Lily sah die Frau und musste lachen. „Man sollte Zauberern mal sagen, wie man Muggelmode wirklich tragen kann", stellte sie kopfschüttelnd fest und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Latte Macchiatto. Emmy stimmte zu, indem sie heftig mit dem Kopf nickte. Sprechen konnte sie momentan nicht, denn ihr Mund war voller Eis. Emmy hatte sich einen riesigen ‚Tropical Eisbecher' bestellt, mit Früchten, 4 Kugeln Eis und Soße. Lily fragte sich einmal mehr, wie Emmy das essen konnte und trotzdem so dünn blieb. Nicht das sie selbst Figurprobleme gehabt hätte, aber wenn sie auch nur annährend so viel gegessen hätte wie Emmy immer verschlang, wäre sie wohl schon ziemlich in die Breite gegangen. Es war deprimierend!

„LILY! EMMY! Ihr seid meine RETTUNG", rief jemand plötzlich quer über die ganze Straße und einige Sekunden später erkannte sie ein Mädchen mit dunkelblonden bis hellbraunen Haaren und blaugrauen Augen, was auf sie zu rannte. Eine andere beste Freundin der beiden, die Ravenclaw Sara Potter. Übrigens die jüngere Schwester von vorher genanntem James Potter, aber, wie Sara selbst immer so schön sagte: „Dafür kann ICH nichts. ICH hab ihn mir nicht ausgesucht, also beschwert euch bei meinen Eltern." „Sara, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Lily, nachdem beide Sara zur Begrüßung umarmt hatten, und versuchte ein Grinsen zu verstecken. „Nein", antwortete Sara frustriert, „das Leben HASST mich." Lily und Emmy grinsten sich an. Sara war zwar süß, neigte aber zum theatralischen. Lily winkte den Kellner heran und bestellte für Sara einen Schokobecher, ihr erklärtes Lieblingseis.

Heute wollte Sara davon jedoch nichts hören: „Bist du ÜBERGESCHNAPPT? Guck doch mal wie FETT ich geworden bin!! Nein, für mich nur ein Wasser." (A/N: Ich muss das groß schreiben, so redet Sara nun mal. Da kann man nichts machen) Emmy verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich an den wartenden Kellner: „Bringen sie ihr meinetwegen einen Schokobecher UND ein Wasser." Bevor Sara protestieren konnte, verschwand der genervte Mann. „Also, jetzt erzähl, was ist los?", fragte Lily die Jüngere und Sara war in ihrem Element: „Was LOS ist? Ein Sommer mit meinen ach so geliebten Brüderchen UND Black. Reicht das nicht?" „Doch!", antworteten Lily und Emmy unisono und Sara war zufrieden.

„Seht mal", unterbrach sie sich irgendwann selbst, „da ist Andy!" Lily und Emmy drehten sich um und sahen die dritte Gryffindor in ihrer Clique. Andromeda Black, älteste Tochter aus einer der dunkelsten Familien Großbritanniens. Andy jedoch schlug nicht nach ihrer Familie sondern war ein offener und witziger Mensch, ebenso ihr Cousin Sirius Black, bester Freund von James Potter, der mittlerweile bei den Potters wohnte. Lily betrachtete Andy. Sie sah noch fast genauso aus, wie vor den Ferien. Mittelgroß, braunäugig, freundlich und nur die braunen Haare, früher schulterlang, waren ein paar Zentimeter gewachsen.

Meistens lachte Andy, doch jetzt trottete sie mit gelangweilter und entnervter Miene hinter ihren Eltern und ihren jüngeren Schwestern her. Beide überragten sie um ein gutes Stück, obwohl Narzissa 10 Monate und Bellatrix fast 3 Jahre jünger war. Narzissa war blond und hatte grünblaue Augen, bei Bellatrix waren Haare und Augen schwarz. Beide waren eher blass, Andy dagegen hatte einen goldbraunen Teint. Narzissa und Bellatrix sah man die Verwandtschaft sofort an, Andromeda jedoch fiel aus dem Rahmen. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren freundlich, etwas kindlich, während die ihrer Schwestern hochnäsig-aristokratisch waren. In Zaubererkreisen munkelte man, dass Andy vom Liebhaber ihrer Mutter gezeugt worden war und ihr selbst machte das wenig. Sie hasste ihre ganze Familie, alle miteinander, nur mit Sirius kam sie halbwegs aus (sie stritten sich zwar oft, aber es bestand nicht dieser dunkle, alles übersteigende Hass) und manchmal auch mit Narzissa, bei der sich niemand sicher war, auf welcher Seite sie nun stand.

Jetzt hatte Andy ihre Freundinnen entdeckte und winkte ihnen unauffällig zu. Die drei winkten, ebenso unauffällig zurück und Andy ging weiter. Vor ihren Eltern und Bellatrix konnte sie es nicht wagen mit einer Muggelgeborenen, einem Halbblut und einer Potter zu reden. Die Blacks verabscheuten Muggel und deren Kinder und außerdem weiße Magierfamilien und zu denen gehörten die Potters definitiv. „Sie tut mir WIRKLICH Leid", stellte Sara fest und bevor die anderen etwas erwidern konnten, beschwerte sich hinter ihnen eine männliche Stimme: „Und mit mir hast du kein Mitleid. Das ist ziemlich unfair von dir, immerhin gehöre ich auch zu dieser Familie und mich haben sie sogar vor die Tür gesetzt." „Hätte ich an ihrer Stelle auch gemacht auch, Black", fauchte Emmy und sah Sirius Black und James Potter, die an ihren Tisch getreten waren, an.

Wie als wäre das ihr Stichwort gewesen, blickten Sara und Lily ebenfalls hoch. „Weißt du, Black, mit dir DARF man schlicht und ergreifend kein Mitleid haben, sonst hat man WIRKLICH ein Problem", erklärte Sara ihm. „Und wieso nicht?", kam sofort die Frage zurück. Hier war Sara etwas ratlos. Darüber hatte sie sich jetzt keine Gedanken gemacht, doch zum Glück sprang Lily ein. „Wenn man dir den kleinen Finger gibt, dann nimmst du direkt den gesamten Am mit Schulter dran", kommentierte sie trocken und rührte mit dem Löffel in ihrem Latte Macchiatto rum. „Dürfen wir euch Gesellschaft leisten?", fragte nun James Potter, der sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.

„NEIN!", protestierten Emmy und Sara einstimmig, doch keinen der beiden schien das sonderlich zu stören. „Vergesst es, die sind wie Schimpansen. Mit einer Ausnahme: Die meistens Schimpansen verstehen die Bedeutung des Wortes ‚nein'…", erklärte Lily an ihre Freundinnen gewandt. „Und was WOLLT ihr MÖCHTEGERN-Casanovas jetzt von uns?", fragte Sara ihren Bruder und dessen Freund entnervt. „Ich berichtige dich ungern, aber ‚Möchtegern' stimmt nicht so ganz, Sara", schaltete Lily sich wieder ein. Emmy und Sara starrten sie empört an, während die Jungen sich in die Brust warfen.

„Giacomo Casanova lebte in 18. JH, er wurde berühmt, weil er als Erster aus dem Dogenpalast in Venedig ausbrach, in den er für fünf Jahre wegen Betrügereien inhaftiert war, ausbrach und aus Italien floh. Ebenfalls einen Bekanntheitsgrad verschafften ihm besagte Betrügereien und seine vielen Liebschaften. Er hat den Ruf, der größte Weiberheld der europäischen Geschichte zu sein. Ich kann einige Parallelen finden, ihr nicht?", wies Lily die Jungen in ihre Schranken. Ein Grinsen schlich sich über ihr Gesicht, als sie hinzufügte: „Ach, und er soll ziemlich hässlich gewesen sein…" Sirius Augen verengten sich und James gab ein gequältes Stöhnen von sich. Die Mädchen grinsten nur.

Streng genommen traf Lilys letzte Anspielung nicht ganz ins Schwarze. Eigentlich sogar 180 Grad daran vorbei. Denn hässlichen war weder James noch Sirius. Letzterer war vom Aussehen her ganz Black. Schwarze, schulterlange Haare, die ihm immer lässig in die Stirn fielen (und bei den meisten Mädchen den Wunsch auslöste sie zurückzustreichen), markante Gesichtszüge, groß, muskulös und schwarze Augen, in denen immer ein Feuer zu lodern schien, was ihm ein leicht verschlagenes, beinahe gefährliches Aussehen gab. James hatte ebenfalls schwarze Haare, allerdings waren seine nicht lang und glatt, sondern kurz und ziemlich unordentlich, seine Augen waren haselnussbraun und es war durchaus möglich, rettungslos darin zu versinken. Er war ebenso groß wie Sirius, fast so muskulös und etwas sehniger, hatte ebenfalls markante, nur ein bisschen weichere, Gesichtszüge. Aber was tut frau nicht alles, um das Ego dieser beiden ein bisschen herab zusetzten?

„Ich habe letztens in einer Boutique ein sooo süßes Top gesehen", begann Emmy wie aus heiterem Himmel zu quietschen, doch während James und Sirius sich noch verständnislos ansahen, erkannten Lily und Sara sofort ihre Anti-Marauder-Taktik. Sie bestand darin, sich so zu benehmen, wie die Ziegen auf ihrer Schule, um die die Marauder (es sei denn, es ging ums vögeln) einen sehr großen Bogen machten. „Nein, wirklich? Wie sah es denn aus?", spielte Lily die Interessierte, auch wenn sie das Thema Mode hasste. Es kam direkt nach Stars, Klatsch und (ungeschlagene Nr.1) Marauder.

Emmy war immer nach der neusten Mode gekleidet, Sara dagegen hatte, auf Grund ihrer Zauberereltern, nicht immer Mittel und Wege, an die Mode der Muggel zu kommen und Lily blieb ihrem Stil weitgehend treu, wenn sie auch öfter mal neue Dinge hinzunahm und verschiedene Stile kombinierte. „Es hatte einen genialen Blauton, hell, aber nicht zu hell, also mehr azur- aber mit einem Stich ins babyblau rein, einen asymmetrischen Schnitt mit gerafftem Kragen und ausgestellten Ärmeln und…" „Ähm?", unterbrach Sirius sie und es war deutlich, dass sowohl er, als auch James nur Bahnhof verstanden. „Ruhe!", fuhr Sara ihn an, um dann sofort in schwärmerischem Tonfall zu erklären: „Das klingt ja TRAUMHAFT. Aber ICH habe letztens einen WUNDERSCHÖNEN Rock gesehen. PERFEKT für dich, Lily. Grün, GENAU wie deine Augen und er würde FABELHAFT zu deinem schwarzen Neckholdertop aussehen. Du weißt schon, das was so TOLLE Schultern macht. Und dazu meine schwarzen Stiefel, das würde DERMAßEN SPITZE aussehen."

Es fiel sogar Lily und Emmy schwer, sich das Lachen zu verbeißen. Sirius hielt sich bereits den Bauch und lag halb unterm Tisch, einzig James blieb vollkommen cool. „Klingt nicht schlecht, das könntest du bei unserem Date tragen, Evans." „Welches Date? Sag mal, wovon träumst du nachts, Potter?", fauchte Lily ihn an. „Von dir", kam es ungerührt zurück und er musterte ihren Körper mit einem Blick, der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, WAS er von ihr träumte. „Das kann ich sogar bestätigen", hörten sie plötzlich die ‚Stimme aus dem Off', in dem Fall Sara, „ich habe letztens gehört wie er im Schlaf DEINEN Namen GESTÖHNT hat."

In der Mitte ihres Satzes war Sara aufgestanden und kaum dass das letzte Wort ihre Lippen verlassen hatte, drehte sie sich um und rannte. James jedoch war ebenfalls aufgesprungen, stieß seinen Stuhl um, riss den Tisch fast mit und hechtete ihr hinterher. „Ähm, Prongs?", rief Sirius ihm hinterher, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. „Deine Mutter hatte Recht", wandte Lily sich an Emmy, als sie interessiert beobachteten, wie James Sara festhielt und begann sie durchzukitzeln. Beide Mädchen wussten, wie schrecklich kitzelig ihre Freundin war. „Inwiefern?", fragte Emmy ohne den Blick vom Geschehen zu wenden. „Dieses kindische Verhalten vergeht nie."


	3. Wie Hund und Katz

_An PrinzessMalfoy: Ich bemühe mich, es möglichst interessant zu gestalten._

_An Romi: Jaja, die Liebe unter Schwestern. Ich kann davon auch ein Lied singen. Hab eine drei Jahre ältere Schwester. Meistens kommen wir miteinander aus, manchmal verstehen wir uns sogar gut, aber hin und wieder kratzen wir uns dann auch wieder die Augen aus._

_An Sunshine: Laptop wegnehmen? Das wollen wir natürlich nicht riskieren._

**Wie Hund und Katz**

„Ciao Mum. Bye Dad. Bis spätestens nächsten Sommer. Ich weiß noch nicht ob ich im Winter nach Hause komme. Ach und, hasta la vista Petty", rief Lily durch die offene Wohnzimmertür. Sekunden später hörte man die Haustür ins Schloss fallen. „Ich wünschte wirklich, sie würde ETWAS trauriger sein, dass sie uns jetzt zehn Monate nicht sieht, aber das ist anscheinend schon zu viel verlangt", seufzte Mrs. Evans. „Sie vermisst und bestimmt, aber ihre Freundinnen sind ihr auch wichtig. Und wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass Lily in einer anderen Welt lebt. Es muss ihr schwer fallen, sich bei uns wieder einzuleben und umso glücklicher ist sie, wenn sie wieder unter Gleichgesinnten ist", versuchte ihr Mann sie zu trösten. „Ich weiß ja", räumte Mrs. Evans ein, „aber sie ist mir, seit dieser Brief gekommen ist, viel zu schnell entglitten." Da konnte Mr. Evans nur zustimmen.

Lily indes hatte keinerlei solcher Sorgen. Sie hatte sich in den letzten sechs Jahren daran gewöhnt, ihre Familie zu sehen und auch wenn es sie grade anfangs traurig gemacht hatte, stimmte es doch, was Mr. Evans festgestellt hatte: Das hier war nicht mehr ihre Welt. Mit schnellen Schritten lief sie nun die Straße entlang, zog ihren Schrankkoffer auf dem der Käfig ihrer Eule Lhiannon stand hinter sich her und trug mit der anderen Hand den Reisekäfig ihrer Katze Adsartha. Die verwirrten Blicke der Muggel bemerkte sie nicht einmal.

Tatsächlich musste sich den armen, uneingeweihten Menschen ein komisches Bild bieten. Da ging eine junge Frau, um die siebzehn, rasch die Straße entlang. Das lange rote Haar fiel ihr geflochten den Rücken hinab und sie trug ein weißes T-Shirt, weiße Turnschuhe, eine dunkelblaue Jeans und eine Jeansjacke um die Hüften gebunden. Soweit so gut. Allerdings zog sie, scheinbar mühelos, einen riesigen Koffer hinter sich her, auf dem ein Käfig mit einer waschechten, lebendigen Eule drin, stand. Besagte Eule hatte den Kopf unter einem Flügel versteckt und krakeelte empört, sobald ihr Käfig etwas ruckelte. Die graue Katze, die sich im Transportkäfig in der Hand der Frau befand, fauchte und kreischte laut und langte immer wieder mit einer Pfote durchs Gitter um ihre Trägerin zu kratzen. Sehr komisch.

Lily ignorierte die Blicke. Sie war es gewohnt, angestarrt zu werden, wenn sie sich mit Zaubererutensilien in der Muggelwelt befand (und eine Eule gehört eindeutig dazu), also störte es sie nicht mehr sonderlich. Auf einem alten Spielplatz in der Nähe ihres Hauses stoppte sie, sah sich kurz um und apparierte dann zum Bahnhof Kings Cross. Dort angekommen war wieder vorsichtig angebracht, doch sie kam ungesehen und ungehindert zum Bahngleis 9 ¾. Lily war zufrieden. Ihre Anreise hatte reibungslos geklappt und jetzt, wo sie die rote Lok des Hogwartsexpress sah, fühlte sie die Vorfreude in sich aufsteigen. Hogwarts!

„LIIIIIIILYYYYYYYYY!", hörte sie plötzlich jemanden kreischen und brauchte sich noch nicht einmal umzudrehen, um zu erkennen, wer das war. So schrill konnte nur eine schreien: Sara. Lachend machte Lily sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Freundin und sah sie, zusammen mit ihren Bruder und Black, bei ihren Eltern stehen. „Lily. Gut das du ENDLICH da bist", rief Sara ihr zu, lief ihr entgegen und fiel ihr um den Hals. „Hey Süße", Lily erwiderte die Umarmung so gut es ging. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass Black sie nachäffte und wie Potter ihm, zu ihrer Überraschung, auf dem Hinterkopf schlug und ein „lass es" zuknurrte. Black verdrehte nur die Augen. „Hallo Mrs. Potter, Tag Mr. Potter", wandte Lily sich nun an die Erwachsenen und gab ihnen die Hand. Jane Potter lächelte sie freundlich an: „Hallo Lily." Ihr Mann Spencer nickte der Freundin seiner Tochter nur zu.

„Hi Evans. Sag mal, gehst du jetzt mit mir aus?", schaltete sich Potter ein. „Nein, no, non, no, nie, no." „Du wiederholst dich mit deinem ‚no'", merkte Black, hochintelligent wie er war, an. Lily erklärte knapp: „Deutsch, Englisch, Französisch, Spanisch, Polnisch, Italienisch." Sirius murmelte etwas von „zu international", wurde aber von James unterbrochen: „Sehr gut, wann?" Für einen Moment sah Lily ihn sprachlos an, dann wandte sie sich an seine Mutter: „Nichts gegen ihre Erziehungsmaßnahmen, aber hätten sie ihm nicht mal die Bedeutung des Wörtchens ‚nein' erklären können? Vielleicht würde er dann begreifen, dass ich nichts von ihm will." „Ich habe es wirklich versucht, Lily", lachte Mrs. Potter, „aber seit Sirius da ist hat er sogar vergessen was: ‚Tu sofort was ich dir sage, sonst setzt es was!' heißt." In dem Moment hörten sie den Pfiff, der anzeigte, dass alle einsteigen sollten und die vier verabschiedeten sich von Mr. und Mrs. Potter. James und Sirius gingen wie immer zu ihrem Abteil am Zugende und Sara zog Lily demonstrativ in Richtung Mitte.

Sie fanden ein freies Abteil und nach ein paar Minuten stießen Emmy und Andy zu ihnen. Nachdem sie einander begrüßt hatten, nahmen sie die gewöhnlichen Plätze ein. Lily und Andy einander gegenüber am Fenster, links neben Lily saß Sara und rechts neben Andy Emmy. Der Platz neben Sara war für die fünfte im Bunde reserviert: Candice McDouglas, eine Ravenclaw und der sechste blieb meistens leer. Nicht so heute. Als Candy, ein eher kleines und zierliches Mädchen mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren und braunen Augen, eintrat, war sie nicht allein. Ihr folgte ein eher pummeliges, mittelgroßes Mädchen mit langen, braunen Haaren, grüngrauen Augen und einer Brille. „Hey Leute, das hier ist Bertha Huber. Sie ist neu und weil sie so einsam rum stand und bei uns ja eh immer ein Platz frei ist, dachte ich mir, sie kann mit zu uns kommen", erklärte Candy und die anderen warfen sich belustigte Blicke zu. Candy war die Märtyrerin.

„Klar, komm nur rein, Bertha", begrüßte Lily die Neue, „ich bin Lily Evans. Die Blonde da hinten ist Emily Reynolds, die Brünette Andromeda Black und die hier neben mir ist Sara Potter." „Hallo", mit dieser schüchternen Begrüßung ließ sich Bertha in den Sitz neben Emmy fallen. „Entweder du bist nicht von hier oder du bist Muggelgeborene", stellte Andy grinsend fest. Bertha sah sie verwirrt an: „Beides. Ich… ich komme aus Deutschland." Das erklärte den Dialekt und die zögerliche, überbetonte Aussprache. „Reden wir dir zu schnell? Wir können DURCHAUS noch langsamer reden", bemerkte Sara im Brustton der Überzeugung, worauf ihre Freundinnen lachen mussten. Sara und langsam reden? Unmöglich! „Ähm, nein. Geht. Woher wusstest du das?", fragte die Neue nun Andy.

„Naja, sonst wärst du bei meinem Namen schreiend raus gerannt und spätestens wenn du gehört hättest, dass eine Potter und eine Black gemeinsam in einem Abteil sitzen ohne sich zu duellieren, wären dir die Augen raus gefallen", erklärte Andy zufrieden, nur das Bertha hinterher noch verwirrter aussah, als vorher. „Die Blacks sind, neben dem Malfoys und mit Ausnahme von Andy und – ich gebe es ja nur ungern zu – ihrem Cousin Sirius, die wohl böseste, muggelhassenste und schwarzmagischste Familie in ganz Großbritannien. Die Potters dagegen sind weißmagisch und haben schon einige brillante Auroren hervorgebracht. Normalerweise kommen Blacks und Potters kein bisschen miteinander aus, aber Sara und Andy sind befreundet und Sirius Black, Andys, bereits genannter, Cousin, und James Potter, Saras Bruder, sind so was wie siamesische Zwillinge", erbarmte sich Candy, die weiteren Zusammenhänge zu erläutern. Jetzt schien Bertha zu verstehen.

„Hör mal", wandte sich jetzt Emmy an Bertha und die anderen vier wussten, was kam, „du scheinst nett zu sein und kannst gerne mit uns rumhängen, sofern du dich an zwei Regeln hälst: 1. wir hassen Slytherins und 2. wir hassen Marauder. Wenn es um Sex geht ist das mit beidem was anderes, aber das ist auch die einzige Ausnahme." Bertha nickte eingeschüchtert, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung zu haben schien, wer denn ‚Marauder' waren. „Die Ausnahme gilt aber auch nur für dich, Emmy", stellte Candy fest und grinste die Blonde provozierend an. „Oh nein", widersprach diese wiederum und schüttelte heftig den Kopf, „oder, Andy?"

Fünf Augenpaare blickten auf sie Älteste unter ihnen und Andromeda rutschte etwas tiefer in ihren Sitz. „Naja…", begann sie zögernd, wurde aber von Lily unterbrochen: „Na komm schon, wer war es? Vielleicht Malfoy? Oder Potter?" Sie spürte, wie Sara neben ihr zusammenzuckte. Der Gedanke, dass eine ihrer besten Freundinnen mit ihrem Bruder geschlafen hatte, gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Candy hieb in dieselbe Kerbe: „Oder doch dein Cousin?" Jetzt kam Leben in Andy: „SIRIUS? Sag mal, spinnst du? Ganz abgesehen mal davon, dass er der größte Idiot auf diesem Planeten ist, würde mir Zissa die Augen auskratzen, wenn ihr auch nur ein Gerücht zu Ohren kommen würde. Und Zissa ist bei Gott nicht so zart wie sie aussieht. Ich hätte lieber Bella als sie zur Feindin. Bella ist berechenbar, Zissa nicht."

„Deine Schwester will was von Black?", fragte Emmy, die sofort hellhörig geworden war und Andy nickte nur schwach. „Also, was ist jetzt? Mit wem warst du im Bett?", wollte Sara wissen, „Doch hoffentlich NICHT mit meinem Bruder!?" „Nein. Ich habe im letzten Schuljahr ein paar Mal mit Lupin geschlafen. Vor Ted. War aber nichts ernstes, also habe ich euch auch nichts gesagt", murmelte Andromeda und lief rot an. „Wie jetzt, Moony?", hörten sie eine Stimme von der Tür, „Du hast mein Cousinchen geknallt? Ohne mir was zu sagen? Tz, tz."

Verwirrt sah Bertha zu, wie die fünf Mädchen aufsprangen. „Wie lange seid ihr schon hier?", fauchte Emmy. Der Junge mit dem strubbeligen schwarzen Haar wiegte den Kopf hin und her: „Lange genug." „Wie lange, Potter?", hakte Lily gefährlich leise nach. Ein anderer Junge antwortete. Er hatte dunkelblonde Haare, die mit grauen Strähnen durchzogen waren und braune Augen. „Seit: ‚1. wir hassen Slytherins und 2. wir hassen Marauder'." „Sie hat NICHT DICH gefragt, Lupin", schnappte Sara. Der Junge zuckte die Achseln und schwieg. „Also", schaltete sich Andys Cousin wieder ein, „mit Punkt eins stimmen wir überein, mit Punkt zwei nicht. Wir verehren Marauder." „Kunststück, ihr seid ja auch welche", knurrte Candy, überlegte kurz und fügte hinzu: „Und aufgeblasene Schleimbeutel." „Jetzt geht's aber los hier", stellte dieser Potter grinsend fest, wurde aber von Andy unterbrochen: „Sie bringt mich um. Sie reißt mir jedes Haar einzeln aus, kocht mich in Petroleum und zieht mir anschließend die Haut ab." „Von letzterem wirst du nichts mehr spüren. Bis Petroleum anfängt zu kochen muss es über 150 Grad heiß werden und wir überleben schon keine 70 mehr, soweit ich weiß", bemerkte Lily trocken. „Dann halt umgekehrt", war Andys Reaktion.

„Abgesehen davon, wer?", wollte Emmy wissen. Candy verdrehte die Augen: „Wer wohl? Ihre Schwester. Und nein, ich meine nicht Bellatrix." Alle sahen derweil Candy, Emmy oder Andy an und nur Lily beobachtete Sirius. So sah auch nur sie das kurze Aufglimmen in seinen Augen und verstand. Es war anscheinend nicht unbedingt so, als wären Narzissas Hoffnungen vergebens. Nun gut, sie würde diese Information hüten und bei Gelegenheit sehen, was sich daraus machen ließ.


	4. Erst die Arbeit

_An Romi: Ich bemühe mich. Heute haben meine Eltern mich aber ‚gezwungen' mit ihnen Doppelkopf (Kartenspiel, wer es nicht kennt) zu spielen, weil ihnen der vierte Mitspieler gefehlt hat und nachmittags ‚musste' ich mich dann noch überraschend um meine Stute kümmern._

****

****

**Erst die Arbeit…**

„Was wollt ihr?", fragte Lily irgendwann und die Streitereien verstummten. „Ich wollte zu dir", erklärte James und alle anderen sahen Lily gespannt an. Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen: „Spar dir deinen Atem, ich gehe nicht mit dir aus." „Keine schlechte Idee", bemerkte James grinsend, „aber darum ging es nicht." „Ich wüsste nicht, was wir beide zu bereden hätten", schnappte Lily. Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und betrachtete ihre überlangen, perfekt manikürten und heute schneeweiß lackierten Fingernägel. Lily wusste durchaus, wie arrogant das wirken musste, aber lieber war sie als arrogant abgestempelt, als ‚das Mädchen was nicht mit James Potter ausgeht' zu sein.

„Wie wäre es mit ‚Schulsprecherpflichten'?", fragte James und grinste dabei ziemlich unverschämt. Lily erstarrte für eine Sekunde, senkte dann betont langsam die Hand und drehte sich genauso langsam um. „Sara!" Das reichte, um die Jüngere zusammen zucken und sich wortreich entschuldigen zu lassen: „Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich, WIRKLICH Leid. Ich hatte es eben kurz vergessen. Nein, ich hatte es nicht vergessen, ich habe mich nur nicht mehr dran erinnert und…" „Vergessen ist nicht mehr erinnern", unterbrach Lily sie, „Potter, in fünf Minuten vorne im Schulsprecherabteil. Und das du ja rechtzeitig bist!" James hob den Kopf: „Ist das so was wie ein Date?" „NEIN!"

Fünf Minuten später betrat Lily das Abteil der Schulsprecher. Es nahm gut einen halben Wagon ein und normalerweise waren in jedem Wagon zehn Abteile a sechs Schülern untergebracht. Die andere Hälfte nahmen die vier Abteile für die Vertrauensschüler ein. In jedem Abteil saßen vier Schüler (ein Mädchen und ein Jungen aus der Fünften und ein Mädchen und ein Junge aus der Sechsten) und sie waren nach Häusern sortiert. So gab es z.B. ein festes Gryffindorabteil, in dem auch Lily Teile der letzten beiden Fahrten verbracht hatte. Deshalb wusste sie auch, dass die Abteile der Vertrauensschüler größer und komfortabler waren, als die normalen, aber das der Schulsprecher alles überstieg. Lily hatte keinen Blick mehr dafür, denn da die Vertrauensschüler ihre Instruktionen immer hier bekamen, betrat sie es nicht zum ersten Mal.

„Also, wo ist der Brief?", fragte Lily kalt, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte. James, der ausgestreckt auf einem der Sofas lag und ein Buch falsch herum vor seiner Nase hielt, deutete auf den Tisch neben sich. Lily griff nach dem Brief und merkte an: „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du freiwillig ließt. Und außerdem ist das Buch falsch rum." „Ich weiß", kam es zurück, „normales lesen ist mir zu langweilig, also lese ich auf dem Kopf." Darauf hatte Lily keine Antwort mehr parat und deshalb wandte sie sich dem Brief zu.

Darin standen, kurz und knapp erklärt, ihre Aufgaben. Zu aller erst mussten sie die Patrouillen einteilen. Die Vertrauensschüler und die Schulsprecher mussten immer von 22.00 bis 23.30 Uhr über die Flure laufen und kontrollieren, ob auch alles in Ordnung war, denn nach 22.00 Uhr durfte sich niemand mehr auf den Fluren aufhalten, es sei denn, es ging um den Astronomieunterricht (23.00-1.00 Uhr). Nach 23.30 Uhr übernahmen die Lehrer, Geister und Gemälde die Patrouillen. Es musste gesichert sein, dass jeden Abend 4x2 Leute unterwegs waren und mindestens zwei dieser Gruppen mussten Sechstklässer (oder eben die beiden Schulsprecher) sein. Jedes Team übernahm drei Wachen, nur die Schulsprecher mussten viermal raus. Abschließend war noch darauf zu achten, dass jedes Team (außer den Schulsprechern) an einem Wochenendtag Dienst schieben musste und das nicht beide Teams aus einem Haus gleichzeitig eingeteilt waren.

Wenn mit den Patrouillen alles fertig war, ging es an die Passwörter. Sie durften die Passwörter für die vier Gemeinschaftsräume, für das Vertrauensschülerbad und für ihren privaten Aufenthaltsraum bestimmen, zudem jeder noch für sein persönliches Schlafzimmer. Ja, sie hatten ein eigenes Schlafzimmer. Schulsprecher sein brachte neben den ganzen Unannehmlichkeiten auch ein paar Vorteile mit sich und die privaten Räumlichkeiten gehörten definitiv dazu. Sie wurden allerdings auch angehalten, keines der Passwörter weiterzugeben und es sich nicht zunutze zu machen, dass sie das Passwort für z.B. den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum kannten. Lily war sich sicher, dass der Kommentar für James bestimmt war. Allerdings ahnte sie auch, dass ihm niemand besagtes Passwort sagen musste. Er hätte es auch so raus gefunden.

Ihre letzte Aufgabe für heute bestand darin, den Vertrauensschülern die Daten ihrer Patrouillen und die Passwörter zu geben und ihnen kurz zu erklären, was sie zu tun hatten. Lily legte den Brief wieder weg und zog ein Blatt Papier auf ihrer Hosentasche. Darauf war fein säuberlich eine Tabelle gemalt, in die, in einer verschlungenen, sauberen Handschrift, etwas eingetragen war. „Hier. Ich wusste schon, was kommt und habe die unangenehme Arbeit des Patrouilleneinteilens bereits zu Hause gemacht", bemerkte sie knapp, „Ich habe uns für Montag, Dienstag, Mittwoch und Donnerstag eingeteilt." „Alles klar. Die Tage hätte ich auch ausgesucht und der Rest ist mir herzlich egal", erklärte James ohne von seinem Buch aufzugucken. Lily stöhnte gequält auf. Wo sollte das noch hinführen?

„Wollen wir jetzt die Passwörter machen?", fragte sie also weiter und mit einem Mal war James Feuer und Flamme. Er schlug sein Buch zu, dass Lily bei dem Knall zusammen zuckte, schwang die Beine vom Sofa und sah sie interessiert an. „Können wir den Slytherins ‚Walpurgisritter' geben?", bettelte James mit schief gelegtem Kopf und Dackelblick und ohne das sie es merkte, schlich sich ein leises Lächeln auf Lilys Lippen. Sie nickte und notierte es auf dem Pergament, was neben dem Brief gelegen hatte. „Du weißt, dass sich die Todesser früher Walpurgisritter nannten? Voldemorts Anhänger", erklärte James ihr und Lily nickte knapp. Beim Namen des Dunklen Lords war sie unmerklich zusammengezuckt. Nicht das sie sich vor einem Namen fürchtete, das war albern, es war nur… nein, sie durfte nicht dran denken. Es tat zu weh, war zu frisch.

„Und ‚Hexenschuss' für die Hufflepuffs. Die Sprout ist auch so eine Kräuterhexe, da passt das", philosophierte James weiter vor sich hin, „die Ravenclaws kriegen ‚Hexenhammer'. Vielleicht wissen die, was das ist, ich weiß es nicht, aber es hat was mit der Hexenverfolgung zu tun." Lily wusste, dass es ein Buch war, in dem sämtliche Gesetzte und Regeln (allesamt krankhaft, aber danach hat keiner gefragt) der Hexenverfolgung standen, aber sie sagte nichts, sondern notierte nur brav. Sie hatte einmal in ihrem Leben keinen Nerv auf eine Diskussion mit Potter, denn eben war alles wieder hochgekommen. „Und die Gryffindors…", jetzt schienen James die Ideen auszugehen, aber hier sprang Lily dann doch ein: „‚Nibelungenschatz'." „Hatte der auch was damit zu tun?", wunderte sich James und bekam – zu seiner noch größeren Verwunderung – nur ein schwaches Nicken zur Antwort.

Während Lily das noch aufschrieb, hatte James bereits das nächste Passwort: „Und die Vertrauensschüler kriegen für ihr Bad ‚Ohrenschmalz'." Es wurde ebenfalls widerspruchslos notiert. „Sag mal, Evans, bist du krank?", auf diese Frage bekam James nur ein Schulter zucken. Er betrachtete Lily noch einmal nachdenklich und fuhr dann fort: „Unser Gemeinschaftsraum bekommt ‚Thestral', wenn's recht ist und mein Schlafzimmer ‚rosa Schrankmonster'. Dann fehlt nur noch deins." Hatte James gehofft, sie würde es ihm sagen, so hatte er sich geschnitten. Lily schrieb ihr, sorgfältig überlegtes, Passwort zu letzt hin und er sah es nicht. Liliaceae. Ein Fremdwort für ‚weiße Lilie'. Lily faltete das Pergament, steckte es in einen Umschlag und gab es der Schuleule, die neben ihr saß. Wenn sie in Hogwarts ankamen, würden bereits alle Passwörter geändert sein.

Fünf Minuten später strömten die sechzehn Vertrauensschüler in das große Abteil. Jeder suchte sich einen Platz und Lily begann mit ihrer kleinen Ansprache: „Hallo erstmal. Ich bin Lily Evans und das hier ist James Potter. Wir sind die diesjährigen Schulsprecher und aus Gryffindor, wie ihr sicher wisst. Sag hallo, James." Die Schüler mussten lachen, als sie ihn vorführte, doch James grinste nur und winkte, hielt sich aber weiter im Hintergrund, so fuhr Lily fort: „Ihr habt als Vertrauensschüler die Aufgabe, zu helfen, dass alles im Schloss glatt läuft. Ihr dürft maximal 10 Hauspunkte pro Nase abziehen, wenn es um mehr geht oder um Strafarbeiten, dann geht zu einem Lehrer oder kommt zu James und mir. Wenn er oder ich merken, dass einer von euch unnatürlich viele Punkte oder so abzieht, werdet ihr euch da rechtfertigen müssen, womit wir sicherstellen wollen, dass es fair bleibt.

Auch solltet ihr immer ein offenes Ohr für die Schüler, grade die jüngeren, haben und – zumindest in gewisser Weiße – ein Vorbild sein. Falls ihr Fragen oder Probleme habt, dann könnt ihr euch jederzeit an James oder mich wenden. Alles klar soweit? Dann kommen wir jetzt zu den Patrouillen, immer im Team und immer von 22.00 bis 23.30 Uhr. Wir treffen uns um fünf vor zehn in der Eingangshalle und da wird dann eingeteilt, wer wo Aufsicht führt. Findet ihr jemanden, zieht ihr 20 Punkte ab (übrigens die einzige Möglichkeit, wo ihr 20 abziehen dürft) und schickt ihn oder sie in sein/ihr Haus. Trefft ihr ihn oder sie noch mal, dann bitte zum jeweiligen Hauslehrer bringen."

Sie hob die Liste und begann vorzulesen: „Die jüngeren Gryffindors haben Montags, Donnerstags und Sonntags, die Älteren Mittwochs, Freitags und Samstags Dienst. Die jüngeren Hufflepuff müssen Dienstags, Mittwochs und Sonntags Aufsicht schieben, die Älteren Montags, Freitags und Samstags. Die jüngeren Ravenclaws haben ihre Patrouillen Dienstags, Freitags und Samstags, die Älteren Donnerstags, Freitags und Sonntags. Die jüngeren Slytherins haben immer Montags, Mittwochs und Samstags und die Älteren Dienstags, Donnerstags und Sonntags Wache. Montags, Dienstags, Mittwochs und Donnerstags sind James und ich auch noch dabei. Alle ihre Tage notiert? Sehr schön, dann gebe ich euch jetzt die Passwörter."

Lily griff nach einer anderen Liste, schien leichte Probleme mit der Schrift zu haben, begann dann aber doch vorzulesen: „Das Passwort für den Gemeinschaftsraum lautet bei Gryffindor ‚Nibelungenschatz', bei Hufflepuff ‚Hexenschuss', bei Ravenclaw ‚Hexenhammer' und bei Slytherin ‚Walpurgisritter'. Euer Badezimmer hat das Passwort ‚Ohrenschmalz'. Sollten wir irgendjemanden erwischen, der die Passwörter der anderen Häuser weitergibt oder sich das Wissen darum irgendwie zunutze macht, dann wird er oder sie es bitter bereuen, glaubt mir." „Jep, ganz bitter. So was ist nämlich armselig. Wenn muss man die Passwörter selbst raus finden", schaltete sich James das erste Mal ein. Lily verdrehte nur die Augen und ignorierte ihn: „Wie schon gesagt, bei Fragen und Problemen stehen wir jederzeit zur Verfügung. Wir treffen uns jeden Donnerstagnachmittag um 17.00 Uhr und ihr könnt circa eine Stunde einplanen. Alles klar? Gut, dann könnt ihr jetzt gehen, denke ich."


	5. dann der Wahnsinn

_An DasTeddy: Schön, dass es dir gefällt._

_An Romi: Danke._

_An GefallenerEngel: Mag (oh Wunder) JamesxLily auch am liebsten._

_An Manik-Xolo: Warte ab…_

**…dann der Wahnsinn**

Nachdem sie die Zugfahrt hinter sich gebracht hatten und mit den Kutschen nach Hogwarts gefahren waren, kam Professor McGonagall und bat die Schulsprecher ins Büro des Direktors. Alle sahen sich verwundert an. Normalerweise wurden sämtliche Besprechungen immer nach die Feier verlegt um die Schüler nicht warten zu lassen. Den Schulleiter ließ man allerdings auch nicht warten und so machten Lily und James sich, in tiefem Schweigen, auf den Weg zu dessen Büro. Dort stellte sich ihnen allerdings das erste Problem: Wie reinkommen?

„Kennst du das Passwort, Potter?", fragte Lily ihren Begleiter und legte so viel Desinteresse wie möglich in ihre Stimme. James grinste nur: „Noch nicht, aber bald." Danach zählte er alle möglichen und unmöglichen Süßigkeiten auf. Der Wasserspeier rührte sich nicht. Erst bei ‚Drachenblutlakritze' hörte Lily ein leises Schaben und er gab den Weg auf einen Gang frei. James ging hinein, als hätte er nie etwas anderes gemacht und öffnete die Türe – ohne zu Klopfen versteht sich.

„Ah, Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter. Setzen sie sich doch", begrüßte Dumbledore sie und setzte nach einem Blick auf die Uhr hinzu, „etwas verspätet, aber darüber werde ich hinwegsehen." Lily lag eine bissige Bemerkung auf den Lippen, denn immerhin konnten sie nichts dafür, dass sie – oder besser er – das Passwort erst hatten erraten müssen, doch sie schluckte sie herunter und erwiderte mit einem gefälschten Lächeln: „Guten Abend, Sir." „N' Abend", grüßte auch James, grinste nonchalant und ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen. Lily nahm in dem anderen Platz, aber anders als James, der dort drin hing, wie auf einem Sofa, saß sie nur auf der äußersten Kante und hatte den Rücken durchgedrückt, als hätte sie einen Besenstiel verschluckt.

„Ich sehe schon, dieses Jahr habe ich mir gänzlich verschiedene Schulsprecher ausgesucht", gluckste Dumbledore. James bemerkte darauf hin: „Gegensätze ziehen sich an." „Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern", hielt Lily sofort dagegen. Einen kurzen Moment sahen sie einander an. James amüsiert und bewundernd, Lilys Augen dagegen hatten sich verdunkelt und funkelten vor verhohlenem Zorn. „Sie wundern sich sicher, wieso ich sie zu mir gebeten habe", unterbrach Dumbledore ihren kleinen Machtkampf und beide wandten sich wieder dem Direktor zu und nickten. „Nun", fuhr der Schulleiter fort, „dieses Schuljahr wird für die höheren Klassen ein ganz besonderes sein."

Hier legte er eine Kunstpause ein, was Lily dazu brachte mit den Augen zu rollen. Dumbledore erklärte schmunzelnd: „Wir erwarten von November bis Februar Besuch der Sechsten und Siebten Klassen aus Beauxbaton und Durmstrang." „So weit, so gut", murmelte Lily. Sie glaubte nicht wirklich daran, dass das alles war. Seit sie wusste, dass James Schulsprecher war, traute sie ihrem Direktor so ziemlich alles zu. „Und da hatte ich die Idee, man könnte doch einen kleinen, schulübergreifenden Wettbewerb machen. Die ersten Vorschläge waren Quidditch oder das Trimagische Turnier wieder einzuführen.

Da bei diesen Wettkämpfen aber nicht alle mitmachen können, verwarfen wir diese Ideen dann wieder. Professor Karkaroff plädierte für ein Duellierturnier und Madame Maxime für einen Tanz-Wettbewerb", hier wurde der Professor von James unterbrochen: „Ich ahne das schlimmste. Das allerschlimmste." „Ganz recht, Mr. Potter, wir haben uns am Ende für den Tanz-Wettbewerb entschieden. Ich dachte, dass wäre mal ganz lustig", erklärte Dumbledore und Lily zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ja, bereitet uns auch ganz toll auf die Zukunft vor", bemerkt sie mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme, „ich bin sicher, Voldemort lässt sich sicher von uns in die Flucht tanzen." „Ich stimme zu", schloss James sich an und zur allgemeinen Verwunderung ließ Lily das so im Raum stehen.

„Und, was wollte Dumbi von euch?", fragte Sirius, als sie wieder an den Gryffindortisch traten. Zu Lilys Leidwesen saßen die Marauder direkt neben ihren Freundinnen und auch die schienen davon alles andere als begeistert. „Er ist wahnsinnig, komplett irre im Kopf", erwiderte James und ließ sich neben seinen besten Freund fallen. Lily setzte sich wie immer zwischen Andy und Emmy. „Was meint der Typ damit?", wollte Emmy von ihrer Freundin wissen, doch Lily sah sie nur mit Mörderblick an und knurrte: „Warte ab."

Nachdem die Einteilung der Erstklässler gelaufen und ihre Zugbekanntschaft Bertha Huber zu einer Hufflepuff geworden war, erhob sich Dumbledore und begann seine alljährliche Rede: „Ein neues Jahr, ein neues Glück. Und für die höheren Klassen auch neue Erfahrungen. Wir werden von November bis Februar die sechsten und siebten Klassen unserer Partnerschulen Durmstrang und Beauxbaton beherbergen. Durmstrang liegt in Bulgarien und Beauxbaton in Frankreich, wie einige sicher wissen. Wir werden außerdem einen schulübergreifenden Tanz-Wettbewerb austragen, weshalb sich die sechsten und siebten Klassen morgen um 17.30 Uhr hier einfinden sollen. Des weiteren erinnere ich noch mal, dass der Verbotene Wald tabu ist, dass in den Gängen nicht gezaubert werden darf und dass sich nach 22.00 Uhr niemand mehr außerhalb der Gemeinschaftsräume aufzuhalten hat. Nun denn, lasst es euch schmecken."

Während die jüngeren Schüler es sich tatsächlich schmecken ließen, schien es den beiden oberen Klassen den Appetit verschlagen zu haben. Tanzen? Hatte der sie noch alle? Kaum vorstellbar. „Darüber wollte er also mit euch reden", stöhnte Andy und Lily nickte nur entnervt. Selbst die Marauder verfielen in tiefes Schweigen. Lily hörte, wie Remus die anderen irgendwann fragte: „Könnt ihr tanzen? Ich nur so die Grundzüge." „Bei mir endet es da auch. Ich hätte einen Tanzkurs mitmachen müssen, bin da aber nur dreimal oder so hingegangen", erklärte Sirius schlecht gelaunt. „Mich haben meine Eltern gezwungen", knurrte James, „und demnach behaupte ich mal, eine ganze Menge zu können." Peter schien begeistert: „Echt? Ich kann gar nichts tanzen." „Ich eigentlich auch nicht", gab Emmy ein paar Plätze weiter zu, „ich meine, nicht richtig. Bisschen Rumgewackele in der Disco geht ja klar, aber klassische Tänze? Ne. Ihr?" Sowohl Andromeda, als auch Lily nickten. Bei den Blacks gehörte es zum guten Ton, dass man tanzen könnte und Lily hatte einfach Spaß daran gefunden.

„Naja, so schlimm ist es nicht", versuchte Lily sich das ganze schön zu reden. „Na du hast gut reden", murrte Emmy, „du hast ja auch Rhythmus- und Taktgefühl. Du kannst tanzen und singen. ICH nicht." „Wir bringen es dir bei, außerdem hat Dumbledore doch schon angedeutet, dass wir viel Zeit zum üben kriegen. Ich meine, wenn wir morgen schon anfangen dürfen…", versuchte Andromeda sie zu beruhigen, doch Lily fiel ihr, mit einem Mal schlecht gelaunt, ins Wort: „Bei meinem Glück teilt er die Paare ein und ich kriege Potter als Partner. Wollen wir wetten?" „Die Wette gewinnst du", bemerkte Andy und Lily starrte sie böse an.

Das Gestöhne ging weiter, als sie am nächsten Tag ihre Stundenpläne erhielten. „Hallo? Was ist das", Emmy kreischte fast, „jeden Tag sieben Stunden, wenn man Astronomie als eine zählt." „Calm down, Emmy. Du vergisst, dass wir Wahlfächer haben, was heißt, es fallen insgesamt sechs Stunden in der ganzen Woche schon mal weg", beruhigte Andromeda sie und Lily warf einen Blick auf den Plan, wo vermerkt war, wer welches Wahlfach hatte. „Emmy, Muggelkunde hast du zusammen mit sämtlichen Maraudern und Miss Schulschlampe Undine. Und Alte Runen ebenfalls mit Undine, dann noch mit Pasana, Frank, Jonathan und mir," stellte sie fest Während Emily über ihre Mitschüler in Muggelkunde erstmal sprachlos war, schlussfolgerte Andy: „Dann bleiben sämtliche Marauder, Pasana und Jonathan für mich in Wahrsagen. Ich glaube kaum, dass einer von denen Arithmatik genommen hat. Höchstens noch Lupin…" „Ganz recht. Lupin, Frank, du und ich haben Arithmatik und mit Pasana, Black, Potter und Pettigrew hast du Wahrsagen", wiederholte Lily. Undine stöhnte: „Du bist zu beneiden, wirklich… auch wenn ich bei Arithmatik nicht durchblicken würde. Außerdem hätte ich dann nicht Glurock und Rattap."

Emmy hatte, ähnlich wie Undine Kontagan und ihre Freundin Pasana Patil, eine Schwäche für den Muggelkundelehrer Professor Glurock und auch für Professor Rattap, den Lehrer für Alte Runen. Das war auch der Grund, wieso sie diese beiden Fächer gewählt hatte. Lily hatte als Muggelgeborene kein Muggelkunde nötig (Emmy und Peter als Halbblüter ja eigentlich auch nicht, aber die haben andere Gründe) und mit Wahrsagen könnte sie so gar nichts anfangen. Sie hielt es für zeitverschwenderischen Unsinn und Andy stimmte ihr auch eigentlich zu, aber es war nun mal bequemer als Alte Runen. Außerdem hasste Andromeda besagte Lehrer, für die Emmy schwärmte (Ja, in der Zeit gab es noch recht viele, jüngere Lehrer), was dazu geführt hatte, dass sie sich lieber Arithmatik, das Schwerste, und Wahrsagen, dass Unsinnigste, antat.

„Guckt mal, wir haben Astronomie und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe mit den Ravenclaws, Kräuterkunde mit den Hufflepuffs und Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins. Und wir haben einen neuen Lehrer. Grippin. VgddK. Bin mal gespannt, was der so taugt", stellte Emmy mit einem weiteren Blick auf den Stundenplan fest. Lily begann sie sofort aufzuziehen: „Gib's schon zu. ‚Taugen' heißt bei dir nichts anderes, als die Frage, ob er ‚süß' ist oder nicht." Emmy streckte ihr die Zunge raus, was von Lily nur mit einem Grinsen quittiert wurde. „Kommt ihr zwei", unterbrach Andy sie, „wir müssen los, sonst titscht der Wicked im Dreieck." Als sie am Ravenclawtisch vorbeikamen, begrüßten sie noch schnell Sara und Candy und diese wünschten ihnen viel Glück für ihre erste Stunde, Zaubertränke beim Gryffindorhasser Wicked, dann machten sich die drei auf den Weg zum Kerker.


	6. Der Wahnsinn geht weiter

**Der Wahnsinn geht weiter**

„Was zieht ihr für unsere Tanzstunde an?", fragte Emmy, als sie von Muggelkunde kam und ihre Freundinnen im Gemeinschaftsraum beim Schachspielen antraf. „Keine Ahnung", gestand Andy, „habe ich mir noch keine Gedanken drüber gemacht." Lily überlegte: „Ich denke ein weiter Rock und ein T-Shirt tun es fürs erste Mal wohl. Vielleicht auch eine bequeme Hose, aber ein Rock ist einfach besser. Und für dich am besten flache Schuhe, Emmy. Turnschuhe müssten gehen, denke ich. Und übrigens: Schachmatt!" Damit ging sie hoch und zu ihrem Schrank und kramte etwas darin herum. Andy und Emmy taten es ihr gleich.

„Geht das?", fragte Emmy irgendwann und hielt ein rosa Top und eine hellblaue, knallenge Jeans hoch. „Ähm, Emmy, du willst tanzen und keine Typen aufreißen", bemerkte Andy grinsend, nahm ihrer Freundin beides ab und warf es in den Schrank. Wortlos deutete sie auf Lily, die ein weißes Neckholdertop und einen bunten, weiten Rock aus weicher Baumwolle, welcher ihr fast bis zu den Knöcheln reichte, trug und grade ihre Haare zu einem einfachen Pferdeschwanz zusammenfasste. Andy selbst trug ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt und einen dunkelroten, knielangen Faltenrock und hatte ihr Haar geflochten. Gemeinsam suchten ihre beiden Freundinnen für Emmy schließlich eine braune Stoffhose und ein beiges Top raus und steckten ihr die Haare hoch

Emmy zog sich grade ihre funkelnagelneuen Turnschuhe an (sie waren an sich schon 2 Jahre alt, nur bis dato ungetragen), als sie sah, wie Lily sich schwarze Sandaletten mit zehn Zentimeter hohen Pfennigabsätzen anzog und Andy mit ähnlichen Schuhen, nur zwei Zentimeter niedriger und in dunkelblau, angetan vorbeilief. „Was wird das?", fragte sie nicht unbedingt freundlich. Ihre Freundinnen antworteten unisono mit einer Gegenfrage: „Was wird was?" „Eure Schuhe", beschwerte Emily sich, „ich muss Turnschuhe anziehen und ihr dürft DAS tragen." Lily lachte: „Glaub mir, nachher wirst du dankbar sein." Und das würde sie.

Als die drei in der großen Halle angekommen waren, standen vor einem Rednerpult einige Reihen Stühle, auf denen schon ein paar minder begeisterte Schüler saßen. Auch Candy, Sara und Bertha waren schon da. Sara, die ebenfalls tanzen konnte, trug einen pinken, wadenlangen Rock, ein azurblaues Top und Sandalen mit drei Zentimeter-Absatz, dazu die Haare im Nacken zu einen Knoten verschlungen. Candy hatte eine gelbe Caprihose an, dazu ein grünes T-Shirt und Turnschuhe. Mit ihren, kaum schulterlangen, Haaren musste sie nichts machen. Es war Bertha, die den Vogel abschoss. Eine rosafarbene Strickjacke, kombiniert mit einer khakifarbenen Jogginghose und braunen Wanderschuhen. Das fast hüftlange Haar hing hatte sie zu zwei Affenschaukeln aufgesteckt. „Das Mädchen braucht eine Totalerneuerung", rauchte Emmy den anderen beiden Gryffindors zu und die gaben nickend ihre Zustimmung.

Nachdem sich alle Sechst- und Siebtklässler ohne Ausnahme eingefunden hatten, betrat Dumbledore das Podest. „Vollzählig? Sehr schön, dann können wir ja anfangen. Zuerst einmal: Jeder wird mitmachen und niemand, absolut niemand darf sich drücken. Wer nicht tanzen kann, der wird es lernen. Ich habe extra zwei Tanzlehrer engagiert. Mr. Kronus und Mrs. Ladiba. Und damit die Paare auch gut zusammenpassen, haben Mr. Kronus, Mrs. Ladiba und ich sie bereits eingeteilt. Und das erste Paar sind unsere beiden Schulsprecher. Liliana Evans und James Potter."

Lily stöhnte, doch zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben lag es nicht daran, das Dumbledore ihren vollen Namen benutzt hatte, nein, es lag daran, dass Potter ihr Partner war. „Siehste, hab ich doch gesagt: Die Wette gewinnst du. Aber Leid tun tust du mir trotzdem. Ich meine… Potter!", wisperte Andromeda ihr zu, doch Lily ignorierte es. Nahezu krampfhaft hörte sie zu, wie Dumbledore die anderen Namen verlas. Wirklich zu ihr durchdringen taten aber nur die ihrer Freundinnen und ihrer Klassenkameraden.

_…Andromeda Black und Amos Diggory…_ Amos war ein Hufflepuff aus der Siebten und ziemlich arrogant. Er kannte nur ein Thema: sich selbst, aber wenn man sein Geschwafel ausblendete dann war er erträglich. Er sah durchschnittlich aus mit hellbraunem Haar, grünbraunen Augen und einem eher kräftigen Körperbau. _…Undine Kontagan und Peter Pettigrew…_ Undine und Pettigrew? Er schien seinem Glück kaum fassen zu können und sie wirkte vollkommen pikiert. Verständlich. _…Bertha Huber und Timothy Simpson… _Simpson, ein Slytherin aus der Sechsten. Schwarzhaarig, blass und mittelgroß. Ein angehender Todesser. Arme Bertha. _…Narzissa und Sirius Black…_ Oh, na was daraus wohl werden würde? Und was würde Malfoy, Narzissas Verlobter sagen? Naja, abwarten und Butterbier trinken war wohl die beste Variante. _…Jonathan Finnigan und Pasana Patil…_ Das ging in Ordnung. Beide waren nicht begeistert und nicht abgeneigt, wenn sie auch etwas komisch miteinander aussahen: der feuerrothaarige, schlaksige John und die kleine, pummelige Pasana.

_…Remus Lupin und Alice Heller…_ Alice war aus Ravenclaw, eine Sechstklässlerin. Nicht allzu groß mit blonden Haaren und großen, graublauen Augen. Die Freundin von Remus Klassenkamerad Frank Longbottom. Der schien nicht allzu begeistert, hielt sich aber zurück. _…Candice McDouglas und Frank Longbottom…_ Kein schlechtes Paar, die kleine, schwarzhaarige Candy und der ebenfalls nicht wirklich große, braunhaarige Frank (übrigens kleiner als seine, ein Jahr jüngere, Freundin Alice). _…__Emily Reynolds und Theodore Tonks…_ Oh, oh. Emmy und Ted, Andys Freund? Nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Zudem sah Ted, ein Klassenkamerad von Andys Tanzpartner Amos, nicht schlecht aus, mit seinen dunkelbraunen Haaren und groß war er zudem. Und dann kam Dumbledore zum letzten Paar. Wer hatte denn noch keinen? Sara und… Moment! Das würde der Schulleiter nicht wagen! Oder doch? Er wagte es. _…Sara Potter und Lucius Malfoy._

Darauf folgte erstmal Stille, dann Malfoy. Er war aufgesprungen und schrie: „Nein! Ich und diese Potter-Schlampe? Nie! Nur über meine Leiche!" „Lässt sich einrichten, Malfoy", hörte Lily zu ihrer Überraschung James sagen. Cool, aber warnend. Sara stand noch immer sprachlos da. „Interesse?", fragte jetzt auch Lily den Slytherin. Der blitzte sie nur an: „Klappe, Schlammblut." Lily sah, wie James den Zauberstab zog und sowohl Sirius, als auch Remus und schließlich dann Andromeda es ihm gleich taten. Dumbledore bedeutete ihnen mit einer Handbewegung, sie wieder wegzustecken und alle vier Gryffindors leisteten dem, wenn auch widerstrebend, folge. „Sie werden sich damit abfinden müssen, Mr. Malfoy, wenn sie keinen Schulverweis riskieren wollten. Und für sie gilt dasselbe, Ms. Potter."

In dem Moment erwachte Sara auf ihrer Starre. Und wie sie erwachte. Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf, bekam einen Heulkrampf und begann schreiend Gott und die Welt zu verfluchen. Die Drama Queen hatte ihre Bühne gefunden. James stellte sich vor seine Schwester, hielt ihr Arme fest und wollte sie zum Ruhigsein bringen, doch sie riss sich los und begann mit den Fäusten auf seiner Brust herumzutrommeln. James stand nur da, ließ es geschehen und wartete. Dann, wie aus heiterem Himmel, drehte er sie um, bog ihre Arme, nicht schmerzhaft, aber bestimmt, auf den Rücken, hielt sie mit einer Hand fest, legte ihr die andere auf den Mund und blockierte mit einem Bein die ihrigen. James Potter wusste durchaus, wie er mit seiner Schwester umgehen musste, wenn sie die Nerven verlor, was immer öfter mal vorkam.

„Sara Mary Potter, du reißt dich jetzt verdammt noch mal zusammen", knurrte er ihr ins Ohr und nach einem Blick in die Augen ihres Bruders schien Saras Widerstand wirklich zu erlahmen. Er hatte mehr Macht über sie, als einer von beiden zugegeben hätte. Als James sie losließ ging Sara wieder zu ihrem Platz und murrte: „Aber das es mir Spaß macht, dass kann keiner verlangen!" „Nein und glaub mir, ich werde von diesem Recht ebenfalls Gebrauch machen", erwiderte Lily vollkommen ruhig, aber eiskalt. Sie hatte Dumbledore immer gemocht, aber seit diesem Schuljahr hasste sie ihn mit jedem Tag mehr. Und dafür, dass es wert der zweite Tag war, den sie in Hogwarts war, hasste sie ihn schon ganz schön.

„So, Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter, würden Sie so freundlich sein und beginnen. Sie können ja beide tanzen, wie ich erfahren habe", forderte Dumbledore sie in dem Moment auf und Lily spielt wirklich mit dem Gedanken, sich Voldemort anzuschließen. Und falls ihr denkt, er hätte sie nicht genommen, dann liegt ihr falsch. Voldemort würde sie mit offenen Armen empfangen, falls sie je zu ihm gehen würden – nicht dass sie das wirklich vorhätte, aber es wäre immerhin der letzte Ausweg.

Lily erhob sich, ignorierte die Hand, die James ausstreckte um ihr aufzuhelfen, trat in die Mitte einer freien Fläche und wartete, James gegenüber, dass die Musik anging, die ihnen sagte, was zu tanzen war. Dumbledore schwang den Zauberstab durch die Luft und sie war erfüllt von einem Walzer. Oh, wie sie ihn hasste. Wiener Walzer, ihr absolut verhasstester Tanz von allen. Aber sie kam nicht drum herum. James nahm ihre linke Hand in seine Rechte, legte seinen anderen Arm um ihre Hüfte, während ihre rechte Hand auf seiner Schulter ruhte. Sie hasste es, jede einzelne Sekunde. Sie hasste Walzer, sie hasste diese Musik und sie hasste Potter. Lily passte sich seinen Schritten an, ließ sich von ihm führen. Er tanzte nicht schlecht, ziemlich gut sogar. Meistens neigte Lily dazu, selbst zu führen, wenn ihr Partner nicht alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit tat. Jetzt jedoch verspürte sie noch nicht einmal das Bedürfnis. Wahrscheinlich weil ihr der Tanz mit Potter eh egal war.

Die Musik wechselte zu Foxtrott. Blitzschnell passten die beiden Tanzenden ihre Schritte dem neuen Rhythmus an. Langsam ließ Lily sich fallen, begann den Tanz zu genießen. Waren ihr eigentlich jemals diese Augen aufgefallen? Haselnussbraun, funkelnd und voller… was war es? Bewunderung? Sie wusste es nicht. In dem Moment wusste Lily tatsächlich kaum noch etwas. Das einzige was sie noch realisierte war dieser Tanz und diese fesselnden Augen. Er hatte Augen, in denen frau sich verlieren konnte. STOPP! Was dachte sie da? Das hier war Potter, James Potter, ihr größter Feind, rangierte etwa auf einer Ebene wie Lucius Malfoy und etwas unter Voldemort. Und nur weil er ganz gut tanzte, hieß das nicht, dass sie direkt durchdrehen musste.

Wieder ein Wechseln, zu Salsa diesmal. Okay, nur weil sie mit Potter tanzte, musste das ja nicht heißen, dass sie hierbei nicht ihren Spaß haben sollte und dass sie es nicht schaffen würde, es ihnen zu zeigen. James wirbelte sie herum, zog sie dann plötzlich so nah zu sich, dass sich keine Luft mehr zwischen ihren Körpern befand, nur um sie Sekunde später wieder von sich zu stoßen. Lilys spürte, wie seine Hand in ihr Haar griff und es löste. Das Haarband warf er achtlos weg. Lily warf den Kopf zurück, raffte mit einer Hand kurz das Haar zusammen, zog sie dann zurück und ließ sich über Hals und Décolletée streichen, um im nächsten Moment in eine Drehung gewirbelt zu werden und keine zwei Sekunden später ihren Körper wieder an den von James zu pressen, eine Hand auf seiner Brust. Lily spürte, wie seine Hände über ihren ganzen Körper strichen und erlaubt ihren dasselbe bei ihm. Immer wieder streiften seine Lippen wie zufällig ihre Haut. Sie gab es nur ungern zu, aber es war nicht unangenehm. Er war warm, muskulös und roch gut. Nach Schokolade und nach Wald, nach Freiheit.

Als die Musik verstummte, brauchten beide einen Moment, um wieder in die Realität zu kommen. Lily selbst vergaß beim Tanzen schnell alles um sich herum und James schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn er sah sich beinahe verwirrt um. Seine Verwirrung war allerdings nichts gegen die ihrer Mitschüler. Salsa konnten wohl die wenigsten und Lily wusste, dass der Tanz, den sie eben mit James, nein, mit Potter aufs Parkett gelegt hatte, schon ziemlich gewagt gewesen war. Sie klaubte ihr Haarband vom Boden und grinste ihnen ins Gesicht. Es hatte wirklich Spaß gemacht wie selten. Und vielleicht, ganz vielleicht war Potter doch nicht so schlimm, wie sie immer geglaubt hatte. „Wow, Evans, hätte ich dir nie zugetraut. Das war ja richtig sexy", grinste James und pfiff leise durch die Zähne. Er war wirklich nicht so schlimm, wie sie gedacht hatte, er war schlimmer.

„Nun", anscheinend hatte sich auch Dumbledore gefangen, „das war ja schon einmal eine, ähm... interessante Darbietung –" Mrs. Ladiba unterbrach ihn: „Beeindruckend würde ich eher sagen. Wirklich faszinierend." Lily lächelte sie an: „Danke. Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden, ich habe Kopfschmerzen und ich denke, mein Pensum ist für heute erfüllt. „Gehst du denn jetzt mit mir aus?", fragte James hinter ihr hoffnungsvoll. Lily drehte sich noch nicht einmal zu ihm um: „Nein. Ich werde jetzt hochgehen, mir von Madame Pomfrey etwas gegen Kopfschmerzen geben lassen und dann den anderen zugucken. Und die könntest in die Zeit nutzen um erwachsen zu werden." Im rausgehen hörte Lily Gewisper, welches sie ignorierte, lediglich ein Kommentar schrie nach ihrer Reaktion. „Was war das? Dirty Dancing?", fragte eine sechzehnjährige Hufflepuff ihre Freundin. Lily blieb bei ihr stehen, sah sie überlegen an und bemerkte: „Nein, das war Salsa." Mit einem nonchalanten Grinsen warf sie ihr Haar zurück und verschwand nach draußen.


	7. Über die Schmerzgrenze

_An VamHex: Ich versuche es zumindest._

_An Romi: Zitat. „__Also du im ersten chap geschrieben hast das sie einen Tanzwettbewerb machen woll, hab ich gedacht" Zitat Ende. Was hast du gedacht, wenn man fragen darf?_

_An GefallenerEngel: Fantasie…_

_An AdicctedtoCookies: Was meinst du, wieso die FF so heißt?_

_An Manik-Xolo: Schon da._

_An Melli: Mal sehen. In ‚A moment in infinity II' ist das weiter ausgebaut, falls es dich interessiert._

**Über die Schmerzgrenze**

Der nächste Tag war ein Mittwoch und als Emmy alleine den Schlafsaal der Siebtklässlerinnen betrat, fand sie ihn leer vor. Lediglich ein Zettel lag auf Andys Bett, der an sie adressiert war. ‚_An Emily. Wir sind in Lilys ‚Privatunterkunft'. Komm einfach zum Portrait von Alchiba der Schönen im vierten Stock und klopfe dreimal kurz und dreimal lang auf die Mauer RECHTS daneben. Andromeda._' Emmy hatte in der siebten Stunde Muggelkunde gehabt, weshalb sie wieder nach ihren Freundinnen frei hatte. Lily hatte nach der sechsten (Alte Runen) und Andy sogar schon nach der fünften Stunde frei gehabt. Dafür hatte Emmy heute in der vierten eine Freistunde gehabt, was auch nicht schlecht gewesen war.

Wie sie angewiesen worden war, machte Emmy sich also auf den Weg in den vierten Stock. Es schien, als wären die Schulsprecherräume jetzt beziehbar. Am Montag, ihrem ersten Tag im neuen Schuljahr, hatte Peeves sie verwüstet, weshalb Lily bisher noch mit in ihrem Schlafsaal gewohnt hatte. Das würde sich ja jetzt anscheinend ändern. Schade irgendwie, aber schlecht war es auch nicht, einen Platz zu haben, wo sie sich alle fünf, oder mit Bertha sechs, ungestört treffen konnten. Ehe sie sich versah, war Emmy beim Portrait von Alchiba der Schönen angekommen. Sie wollte grade die Hand heben und klopfen, als ihr auffiel, dass sie links neben dem Portrait stand. Im Brief hatte eindeutig rechts gestanden. Kurz musterte Emmy das Portrait. Alchiba nahm keine Notiz von ihr, sondern war damit beschäftigt ihr Kleid glatt zu streichen. Madame schien eitel zu sein, aber schön war sie zweifelsohne. Etwas blass. Schwarzhaarig und mit ebenso schwarzen Augen. Schlank und wohl recht groß. An irgendjemanden erinnerte sie Emmy, aber dem Mädchen fiel beim besten Willen nicht ein, an wen.

Nachdem Emmy dreimal kurz und dreimal lang auf die Mauer rechts neben dem Portrait geklopft hatte, geschah erstmal einige Sekunden gar nichts, dann hörte sie Schritte. Wenige Augenblicke später öffnete sich das Portrait und sie sah in die Gesichter von Lily und Andy. „Hey, komm rein", begrüßte die Rothaarige sie und Emmy betrat den Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher. Sie war sprachlos. Gegenüber der Tür prasselte ein munteres Feuer in einem großen Kamin, darüber hing ein Gemälde von allen vier Hogwartsgründern. Davor stand ein weinrotes Sofa mit zwei passenden Sessel und einem kleinen Tisch aus Kirschbaumholz davor. Die ganze linke Seite war ausgefüllt mit dunklen, hohen und bis zum Überquellen mit Büchern voll gestellten Regalen. Auf der rechten Seite standen, unter dem mittleren der drei großen Fenster, zwei Schreibtische, die so gestellt waren, dass man sich gegenüber saß. Die Stühle waren, wie die Tische, aus dunklem Edelholz und hatten weinroten Bezug. Auf der einen Seite der Schreibtische befanden sich weitere Regale mit allen möglichen Gerätschaften, Tränken und Zutaten, auf der anderen Seite merkwürdigerweise ein Klavier, eine Harfe und eine Staffelei mit Farbe. Anscheinend wollte irgendjemand die Schulsprecher zum kreativ sein anregen. Der Boden war aus Holz und ausgelegt mit weinroten Teppichen.

„Kommst du?", riss Andy ihre Freundin aus ihrem Staunen. Emmy nickte und folgte ihr und Lily in den hinteren Teil des Raumes. Erst jetzt sah sie die beiden Wendeltreppen, die sich in den Nischen rechts und links vom Kamin befanden und zu zwei Portraits führten. Lily ging zielstrebig auf die rechte zu. Vom Portrait blickte ihr ein hübscher Phoenix entgegen, auf dem anderen, welches wohl den Eingang zu Potters Zimmer bildete, war ein schwarzer Drache. Ein ungarischer Hornschwanz, aber dass erkannte Emmy nicht. Lily blieb vor dem Gemälde stehen, murmelte leise etwas, anscheinend das Passwort und das Portrait schwang mit einem leisen Krächzen zur Seite.

Abermals sah Emmy sich interessiert um. Die Tür war in der rechten Ecke, in der linken stand ein Schreibtisch. Mindesten die Hälfte der linken Seite wurde von einem großen Fenster eingenommen, vor dem ein Sessel und ein Beistelltischchen mit einem Fernseher und einem Videorekorder drauf (verzaubert), standen. Neben dem Fenster befand sich eine Kommode mit einem Spiegel darüber, daneben wiederum ein Schrank. In der rechten hinteren Ecke war ein Doppelbett, allerdings lag nur einmal Bettzeug drauf, dessen Kopfende gegenüber zur Tür lag. Die andere Hälfte der rechten Wand wurde von zwei Regalen eingenommen, die fast ausschließlich mit Büchern voll waren. Lilys Bücher, wie Emmy erkannte. Auf einem Regalbrett stand auch eine, anscheinend verzauberte, Musikanlage mit Radio, Plattenspieler und Kassettendeck (CD gab's damals wohl noch nicht) Hinter der Tür waren einige Haken, an denen Jacken und Taschen hingen. Die Möbel waren aus hellem Holz, der Boden aus Parkett, die Vorhänge, der Teppich, der Sessel und das Bettzeug weiß. Anders als der etwas düstere Aufenthaltsraum, in dem alles aus dunklem Holz und weinrotem Stoff befand, war es hier hell und freundlich.

„Nett hast du es hier", stellte Emmy fest und ließ sich in den höchst bequemen Sessel fallen. Andy setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch, den Stuhl davor geflissentlich ignorierend, und ließ die Beine baumeln. Lily legte sich derweil bäuchlings aufs Bett und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Sie redeten über Gott und die Welt und als es schließlich zu ihrem liebsten Hassthema kam, Marauder, fragte Emmy: „Sag mal, Lils, hast du keine Angst, dass sie lauschen oder irgendwas mit deiner Tür anstellen." Lily fauchte wie eine gereizte Katze und rollte sich auf den Rücken. Sie ließ offen, ob es an den verhassten Spitznamen, den Maraudern im Allgemeinen oder der Vorstellung, sie könnten lauschen, im speziellen lag. „Sie hat das Gemälde eben impertubiert", erklärte Andromeda an ihrer statt. Emmy war nicht schlauer als vorher: „Imertu-was?" „Im-per-tu-biert", wiederholte Andy, „der Imperturbatio-Zauber verhindert, dass etwas besagten Gegenstand berühren kann. Wirf nachher mal was von draußen gegen das Portrait und du wirst sehen, dass der geworfene Gegenstand die Tür nicht berühren kann und nicht wird."

Um kurz vor sieben machten sich die drei auf den Weg in die große Halle zum Abendessen. Hausaufgaben waren dieser Tage noch nicht viele und insofern hatten sie alle schon in den Freistunden erledigt. Heute gab es irgendeinen mysteriösen Eintopf. Während Lily und Emmy zu essen begannen, stocherte Andromeda nur auf ihrem Teller herum. Sie war schwierig mit dem, was sie aß und dieser Eintopf sah für sie eher so aus wie pures Gift, anstatt Essbares. „Wir können ja gleich in die Küche gehen", schlug Lily ihr leise vor und schlagartig hellte sich Andys Gesicht auf. Emmy verputzte die Portion der Braunhaarigen noch mit und nachdem alle drei Teller leer waren standen sie auf und gingen zum Ravenclawtisch.

Der Anblick der sich ihnen dort bot, war verblüffend. Candy saß vor einem vollkommen unangerührten Essen und schien mit den Tränen zu kämpfen. Sara redete beruhigend auf sie ein und schob sich zwischendurch immer mal wieder einen Löffel Eintopf in den Mund. „Was ist los, Candy?", wollte Andy wissen und sah die Jüngere besorgt an. Candy antwortete nicht, also erklärte Sara mit gedämpfter Stimme: „Black!" Das sagte alles. Emmys Augenbrauen schnellten in die Höhe, Andromeda schien ihrem Cousin am liebsten den Hals umdrehen zu wollen und Lilys Augen sprühten Funken in Richtung Marauder. Lupin sah auf, begegnete ihrem Blick und sagte daraufhin irgendwas zu Black. Dieser hob den Kopf, sah Lily in die Augen, grinste sie dreckig an und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu.

„Er wird bezahlen, versprochen, Süße", erklärte Andy derweil bestimmt und ihre Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut. „Und vorher", wandte Lily sich mit sanfter Stimme an Candy, „ist erstmal Ladies Night angesagt. Rotwein, Schokolade und ein paar Kitschfilme, dann sieht die Welt schon wieder ganz anders aus. Ich geh das Zeug eben besorgen. Kommt in einer Viertelstunde hoch. Ihr wisst ja, rechts klopfen, dreimal kurz, dreimal lang. Wenn ihr links klopft, dann wird das bei Potter gemeldet und das wollt ihr sicher nicht." Mit den Worten verschwand sie in Richtung Küche.

Fünfzehn Minuten später führte Lily ihre Freundinnen in ihr Zimmer. Auf dem Fernseher lagen fünf Videokassetten, auf dem Schreibtisch standen ebenso viele Flaschen teurer Rotwein, daneben ein Repertoire an Schokolade und Chipstüten. Auf dem Bett lagen etwa ein Dutzend kleine, bunte Kissen und für jeden eine Wolldecke (das Bettzeug war vorübergehend in den Schrank verbannt worden). „Perfekt!", stellte Emmy fest und krallte sich sofort die Filme. „Nur mit dir – denn es zählt nur, wer an deiner Seite ist. Titanic. Romeo und Julia. Stadt der Engel. Pearl Harbour.", las Andromeda über ihre Schulter mit. Auf Saras Gesicht breitete sich ein verträumtes Lächeln aus: „Alles WUNDERSCHÖNE Filme. Und sooooo traurig."

Sie guckten die Filme in der Reihenfolge, wie Andy sie vorgelesen hatte und nachdem „die ganze Familie vereint vor dem Hinkelstein" gestanden hatte (Emmys Wortwahl) und Lily den Videorekorder ausschaltete, war Candy dran zu erzählen, was passiert war. Sara, die es anscheinend auch wusste, war entschieden zu besoffen, um noch irgendetwas mitzukriegen und auch Andromeda war schon mehr als angeheitert. Candy riss sich so grade zusammen und einzig Lily und Emmy waren noch vollkommen Herrinnen ihrer selbst. Als Candy beginnen wollte zu erzählen, brach sie erstmal in einen Heulkrampf aus, der allerdings mit gutem Zureden, zwei weiteren Gläsern Rotwein und einer ganzen Tafel Vollmilchschokolade bald beendet war.

„Also, gestern… gestern Abend kam er… ihr wisst schon: ER… zu mir und fragte, ob ich… ob ich mit rauskommen würde… er sagte, dass er… mit mir reden müsste. Ich… ich ging mit. Draußen fing er dann an… er fing an, mir Dinge zu sagen… dass ich ihn… ich ihn faszinieren würde und… dass ihn die anderen nie… hört ihr: NIE… interessiert hätten… und dann… hat er mich… geküsst. Dabei… blieb es nicht. Er hat mich in… in einem Raum gezogen und… naja… ihr könnt… ES euch ja denken. Nach… nachher kam dann plötzlich… Potter… wie es aus dem Nichts und meinte… er meinte zu IHM… dass ER gewonnen hätte… und ER sagte… sagte zu mir… es wäre nur eine… eine Wette gewesen…", unter Schluchzern erzählte Candy die Story und Lily fühlte Hass in sich aufsteigen. Die süße, naive Candy, bis dato noch Jungfrau, war von Sirius Black aufgrund einer Wette mit Potter entjungfert und dann sitzen gelassen worden. „Keine Angst, Candy, er wird bezahlen. Am besten sie beide", hörte Lily Emmy wispern und nickte leicht. „Sie werden bezahlen. Und sie werden den Tag verfluchen, an dem sie geboren wurden", fauchte sie, „sie werden leiden… dafür!"


	8. Rache ist Blutwurst

_An Romi: Ja, die Ideen müssen manchmal etwas abgedreht und unlogisch werden, sonst wird's schnell langweilig._

_An GefallenerEngel: Stets zu Diensten._

_An Elenya: Sehr wohl._

_An Melli: ‚A moment in infinity' ist auch von mir._

**Rache ist Blutwurst**

Als am nächsten Morgen der Wecker klingelte (verzaubert, dass er auch in Hogwarts funktioniert), wäre Lily am liebsten liegen geblieben. Sie hatte keine Ahnung mehr, wie sie gestern Nacht, oder besser heute Morgen, Candy beruhigt und ihre Freundinnen aus ihrem Zimmer geschafft hatte und das, obwohl Lily noch am nüchternsten gewesen war. Außer ihr war nur noch Emmy in der Lage gewesen halbwegs klar zu denken und Lily hatte Candy und Sara sogar in ihren Schlafsaal bringen müssen. Da hatte es sich als Glück erwiesen, dass sie das Passwort wusste, denn beide schienen unter einer schlimmen Gedächtnislücke zu leiden. Und, wie Lily sich gesagt hatte, sie hatte bei den Ravenclaws nichts Verbotenes getan, hatte sich in Begleitung zweier Mädchen aus diesem Haus befunden und es war verdammt noch mal ein Notfall gewesen. Trotzdem hoffte sie inständig, dass Potter es nicht mitbekommen hatte. Falls doch, dann könnte es unangenehm werden.

Irgendwie schaffte Lily es doch, sich fertig zu machen und nach einer kalten Dusche, zwei Aspirin und drei Tassen schwarzem Kaffee (sie hatten eine verhexte Kaffeemaschine im Aufenthaltsraum) sah sie sogar wieder gut genug aus, um sich unters Volk zu mischen. Aus Potters Zimmer drang kein Laut und in dem Moment beineidete Lily ihn und auch Andromeda schrecklich darum, dass sie kein Alte Runen genommen hatten. Sie ging runter zum Frühstück und traf dort auf Emmy. „Morgen", murrte die nur. Lily betrachtete sie einen kurzen Moment: „Du siehst aus wie tot." „Danke gleichfalls", grummelte ihr Freundin und dann, nachdem sie den Kopf gehoben hatte, „aber du gibst ein besseres Bild ab als ich. Siehst wenigstens halbwegs lebendig aus." Na, was für ein Kompliment!

Als James etwa anderthalb Stunden den Klassenraum für Geschichte der Zauberei trat, sah er, dass Lily und Emmy bereits auf ihren Plätzen saßen. Etwas überraschte es ihn, da sie ihre kleine Feier anscheinend erst in den Morgenstunden beendet hatten, dann erinnerte er sich, dass Frank und Jonathan heute in der erste Stunde Alte Runen gehabt hatten und sowohl Lily, als auch Emmy dieses Fach auch belegt hatten. Ein Blick auf die beiden bestätigte seinen Verdacht. Lily sah an sich nicht schlecht aus (tat sie in James Augen nie), mit einer ärmellosen, weißen Bluse, einem knielangen, dunkelblauen Jeansrock, weißen Sandalen mit sieben cm hohem Absatz und zu einem Zopf geflochtenen Haaren. Ihr Gesicht aber wirkte gezeichnet (auch wenn sie ihr möglichstes getan hatte, die Folgen der Nacht mit Make-up zu verdecken) und sie zwinkerte immer wieder mit den Augen, als ob sie es nicht schaffte, sie länger als drei Sekunden am Stück aufzuhalten.

Emmy sah noch schlimmer aus. Die Haare, nicht glatt und glänzend wie sonst, sondern stumpf und etwas zottelig, hingen ihr wie ein Vorhang ins Gesicht und verdeckten so fast die Blässe und die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen. Sie kurze weiße Shorts und ein knallorangefarbenes Top, welches sie noch blasser erscheinen ließ. Auf den 10 cm hohen weißen Stiefel schien sie kaum laufen zu können. Grade als James seine Inspektion beendet hatte, öffnete sich die Tür und Andromeda trat herein. War Lily von der Nacht gezeichnet gewesen und hatte Emmy schrecklich ausgesehen, so schoss Andy definitiv den Vogel ab.

James musste bei ihrem Anblick sofort an eine halb verweste Wasserleiche denken. Sie war nicht nur totenblass, sondern auch leicht grünlich im Gesicht und hatte dicke, schwarze Ringe unter den Augen. Ihr Haar schien ungekämmt zu sein, dass Gesicht ungeschminkt und sie kniff die blutunterlaufenen Augen zusammen, als würde sie kein Licht ertragen. Sie trug ein giftgrünes T-Shirt, dazu eine rosafarbene Jeans und braune Wildlederstiefel. „Andy, du siehst aus wie eine Untote. Ziemlich vampirähnlich, wenn du mich fragst", begrüßte Lily sie. Andromeda hob kaum den Kopf: „Kann nicht sein, ich fühle mich, als wäre ich tot." „Dann würdest du jetzt nichts mehr fühlen", stellte Emmy fest ohne sich zu rühren. „Setz dich", befahl Lily und deutete auf den Platz neben Emmy (sie selbst saß alleine in der Bank dahinter. Die Mädchen hatte aufgeteilt, wer wann alleine sitzen musste)

Lily stellte sich neben das Lehrerpult und trommelte entnervt mit den Fingern darauf herum. Als dann jedoch Professor Binns (der schon zu Lebzeiten ein totaler Langweiler gewesen war und sie Schüler seit er vor fünf Jahren gestorben war zum Wahnsinn trieb… oder eher zu chronischer Müdigkeit) durch die Tafel in den Raum geschwebt kam, setzte sie ihr zuckersüßestes Lächeln auf und redete leise auf ihn ein. James verstand kein Wort, doch am Schluss nickte Binns, Lily strahlte ihn an und ging zu ihren Freundinnen. Sie zog beide am Arm hoch, verzauberte die drei Schultaschen so, dass sie hinterher flogen und verschwand dann wortlos, Emmy und Andy immer noch hinter sich herziehend, aus dem Klassenzimmer. Was immer sie getan hatte, James wusste, dass es ihm nicht gelungen wäre.

„Lil? Was wird das?", fragte Emmy und sah ihre Freundin aus kleinen Augen an. „Ich unternehme etwas gegen euren Kater und sorge dafür, dass ihr wieder in die Öffentlichkeit könnt", erklärte Lily. Emmy legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief: „Und wie hast du das gemacht?" „Berufsgeheimnis", lautete die knappe Antwort. Die drei gingen zu Lilys Zimmer, das heißt: Lily und Emmy gingen, Andy, die am Abend vorher am meistens getrunken hatte, wurde hinterher geschleift. Dort angekommen, bekamen beide eine Aspirin, dann platzierte Lily Andromeda auf ihrem Bett und drückte ihr eine Tasse schwarzen Kaffee in die Hand, den Andy auch gehorsam trank. Emmy durfte sich zuerst unter die eiskalte Dusche stellen (Lilys geräumiges Badezimmer befand sich hinter einer der Regale) und die Schulsprecherin ging in den Schlafsaal der anderen beiden um Andy vernünftige Klamotten zu holen.

Sie wählte einen violettes, knielanges Spaghettiträger-Kleid und passende, eher flache Sandalen. Als sie wieder in ihr Zimmer kam, hatte auch Andromeda fertig geduscht und beide Mädchen saßen mit nassen Haaren auf Lilys Bett und kippten eine Tasse Kaffee nach der nächsten runter. Während Andy sich im Schneckentempo anzog, steckte Lily Emmys Haare zu einem festen Dutt hoch und schminkte sie. Andy bekam einen violetten Haarreif und ungefähr zwei Tonnen Make-up ins Gesicht, dann trat Lily zurück und betrachtete ihr Werk. „Besser", stellte sie fest, „Definitiv besser. Zumindest seht ihr jetzt menschlich und lebendig aus. Und wenn wir jetzt nicht rennen, dann kommen wir zu spät zu Verwandlung." Sie schafften es unter größter Anstrengung noch, vor Professor McGonagall ins Klassenzimmer zu schlüpfen.

Während Verwandlung wachte Emmys langsam auf, nur an Andromeda schien die Welt weiterhin vorbei zu ziehen. Lily wagte nicht einmal an Candy und Sara zu denken, die, im Gegensatz zu ihr selbst und Emmy, kaum Erfahrungen mit zu viel Alkohol hatten. Lily bemerkte, dass die Marauder immer wieder zu ihnen hinüber sahen, ignorierte die Blicke aber und beteiligte sich stattdessen rege am Unterricht, um Andy zu entlasten.

In der nächsten Stunde, Zauberkunst, landete plötzlich ein Zettel auf Lilys Platz. Von Potter. Gegen ihre sonstigen Gewohnheiten entschied sie sich zurück zuschreiben. (**James**, _Lily_) **Ich warte.**_ Worauf? _**Auf eure Rache.**_ Wofür?_ **Tu nicht so, du weißt genau, worum es geht.** _Allerdings._** Also?**_ So scharf drauf?_** Ich hab zuerst gefragt.**_ Mir doch egal._ **Nicht scharf drauf, eher irritiert.** _Glaubst du wirklich, ich handle, wie du es erwartest?_ **Glauben tue ich es nicht, ich träume nur davon…**_ Oh bitte, verschone mich._ **Warum?** _Weil ich von deinen notgeilen, vorpubertären Perversionen nichts hören will._ **Du hast das gesagt, nicht ich.** _Aber du hast es geträumt._ **Woher weißt du das? Fakt ist, dass du als erste an ‚so was' gedacht hast. **_Nur weil ich dich kenne._ **Du? Mich kennen? Und wovon träumst du nachts?**_ Na definitiv NICHT von dir._** Noch nicht…**_ Was heißt das jetzt wieder?_** Das sich das schon noch ändern wird.**_ Hör jetzt auf mir zu schreiben, Flitwick guckt schon komisch und das letzte was ich brauche sind Strafarbeiten._** Feige, Evans, ganz feige.**_ Hör auf!_** Du machst doch auch weiter.**_ Nur weil du es nicht kapierst._** Hör du doch einfach auf.**_ Du hast angefangen._** Jetzt werden wir kindisch.**_ Ich werde jetzt vielleicht für einen Moment kindisch, du warst noch nie etwas anderes._** Oh, oh, jetzt wirst du gemein. Naja, wie auch immer: Wir reden nachher.**_ Verlass dich drauf!_

In der großen Halle trafen Lily, Andy und Emmy dann endlich auf Sara und Candy. Beide sahen etwa so aus, wie Andromeda in Geschichte. Diese war nun endlich wach und auch die Kopfschmerzen hatten sich weitgehend gelegt. „Also, was machen wir mit den Maraudern?", wollte Emmy wissen und Lilys grüne Augen funkelten vergnügt. „Ich weiß was", sie dämpfte die Stimme, „wir schlagen ihnen eine Wette vor, so was mögen sie doch so gerne. Ich habe mir auch schon genau überlegt, wie es funktioniert." „Und was ist, wenn wir verlieren?", fragte Sara skeptisch, „ich kenne meinen Bruder und seine Freunde. Sie werden ALLES daran legen zu gewinnen." Andromedas Augen blitzen auf: „Aber wir werden trotzdem gewinnen. Und wir werden es schaffen, dass sie sich blamieren und nicht wir. Vertrau Lily einfach. Ich glaube, sie hat das schon genau durchgeplant." Lily nickte und ging in Richtung Marauder.

„Hey, Prongs, guck mal, wer uns mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehrt", bemerkte Sirius mit vollem Mund und stieß James den Ellebogen in die Seite. Andromeda murmelte angewidert: „Man spricht nicht mit vollem Mund." „Man nicht", grinste Sirius, „ich schon." Andy stöhnte. „Wie dem auch sei", schaltete sich Lily ein, „wir wollen euch eine Wette vorschlagen." Die vier Marauder sahen sie interessiert an, also fuhr sie fort: „Ihr vier, gegen uns, abzüglich Candy. Ihr wisst, wieso. Ihr stellt jeder von uns eine Aufgabe, peinlich, schwierig oder wie auch immer, wir jedem von euch. Wer am Ende am meisten Aufgaben bewältigt hat, hat gewonnen, bei Gleichstand entscheidet ein Stichwettkampf: Einer von euch gegen eine von uns, aber darüber können wir reden, wenn es soweit ist. Es muss immer einer der ‚gegnerischen Partei' als Zeuge dabei sein. Die Verlierer müssen tun, was die Gewinner verlangen. Einzige Einschränkungen: niemand darf ernsthaft zu Schaden kommen, das heißt keine Verletzungen, kein ernsthafter Stress mit der Schule, wie Verweiß, oder, schlimmer, dem Ministerium. Alles bleibt auf annehmbarer Ebene und die Aufgaben müssen bis Freitag acht Uhr abends gelöst sein." Die Jungen wechselten einen Blick, dann schlug James mit Lily ein. Die Wette galt.

Später in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, was sie mit den Ravenclaws hatten, flog ein Brief zu ihnen herüber. Er war von den Maraudern und beinhaltete ihre Wettaufgaben. _Andromeda: Schick deiner Mutter einen Brief in dem steht, dass du dich verlobt hast und stelle sicher, dass sie besagten ‚Verlobten' hasst._ (Andy Kommentar: „Wie war das mit ‚niemand kommt zu Schaden?'")_ Liliana: Knutsch im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer kurz bevor die Slytherinerstklässler unterricht haben mit einem Typen rum, so das sie und McGonagall das sehen. Deine Unterwäsche muss zu sehen sein._ (Lilys Kommentar: Woher kennen sie meinen richtigen Vornamen?") _Emily: Häng ein Muggelfoto von dir ans schwarze Brett, auf dem du duschst oder badest und nichts an hast._ (Emmys Kommentar: „Jetzt werden sie pervers.") _Sara: Bring den neuen Lehrer, Grippin, dazu, dir vor versammelter Lehrer- und Schülerschaft eine Liebeserklärung zu machen._ (Saras Kommentar: „Mission Impossible?!") _Wir warten auf unsere Aufgaben. Viel Glück. _Das schrie nach Rache" Sofort machten sich die fünf Mädchen daran, die Aufgaben für die Marauder auszutüfteln und sich einen Plan zu überlegen, wie sie heil aus der Sache raus kamen.


	9. Klappe: die Erste

_An critical: Es geht sehr wohl. Wenn Andromeda Anfang November geboren wurde und ihre Mutter etwas über einen Monat später wieder schwanger geworden ist, dann ist Narzissa nach achteinhalb weiteren Monaten (2 Wochen zu früh), nämlich Ende August, geboren. Also zehn Monate unterschied. Bei Bellatrix stellt sich dann ja kein Problem mehr._

_An Manik-Xolo: Nein, ich stelle jedes Chap sofort nachdem ich es geschrieben habe ins Netz.  
Tja, so sind sie nun mal…_

_Sie hat Flitwick bezirzt. _

_An GefallenerEngel: Ich habe nicht vorgearbeitet.  
Am Ende sind es die Marauder, denen das alles peinlich sind wird._

_An Romi: Die Mädchen sind mindestens genauso fies, verlass dich drauf._

_An Melli: Du bekommst sie in diesem Kapitel._

_An Elenya: Lies es einfach und du wirst es wissen._

_An Jolriya: ‚Happy End'… keine Ahnung. Vielleicht, vielleicht nicht. Aber mir gefallen keine FFs in denen alle hinterher ihre große Liebe gefunden haben und dann Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen herrscht. Ist mir zu unrealistisch.  
Ich habe ein One-Shot aus seiner Sicht geschrieben: ‚La fin est imminente'. Und die Songfic ‚Starlight Confession' könnte dich auch interessieren._

**Klappe: die Erste**

Am Ende der Doppelstunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, flatterte ein Zettel zu den Marauder herüber. _Danke, wir werden unseren Spaß haben. Wer sieht denn nicht gerne zu, wie die ‚großen Marauder' (der Name ist übrigens schrecklich albern und eure komischen Spitznamen ebenso, wollten wir nur mal erwähnt haben) sich blamieren. Hier kommen eure Aufgaben: Sirius: Du ‚darfst' während des Abendessens in Damenspitzenunterwäsche, mit einer bunten Bommelmütze auf dem Kopf und 10cm hohen Schuhen an den Füßen durch die große Halle hüpfen und die Schulhymne singen._ (Sirius Kommentar: Dann kann ich ja gar nichts mehr essen! Ich werde verhungern und sie haben Schuld.)_ Peter: Du ‚darfst' nur in Badehose während der Pause runter zum See laufen, besagte Badehose dort ausziehen, in den See werfen, sie wieder holen und draußen dann anziehen._ (Peters Kommentar: Ich kann nicht schwimmen!)

_Remus: Du ‚darfst' in der ganzen Schule (das heißt 10 Leuten (unabhängig von einander) die männlich und älter als fünfzehn sind) rum erzählen, dass du mit Rosi Bullstrode geschlafen hast und sie wirklich mal eine geile Nummer war._ (Remus Kommentar: Mein guter Ruf schwindet dahin… Außerdem, wer hat das geschrieben? Diese Ausdrucksweiße hätte ich ihnen nicht zugetraut.)_ James: Du ‚darfst' Severus Snape mit der Morgenpost einen Liebesbrief schicken, der mit dem Sonatuszauber belegt wurde, sich also (sehr laut) selbst vorließt, sobald man ihn öffnet (wie ein Heuler) und ihn anschließend _(hier war das Wort ‚küssen' hingeschrieben, dann aber durchgestrichen und mit einem anderen ersetzt worden) _umarmen._ (James Kommentar: Ich muss ihn nicht küssen! Sie sind wirklich sozial. Würde mich mal interessieren, welche von ihnen da eingegriffen hat.) _Viel Spaß und viel Glück. Könnt ihr brauchen._

„Das ist gemeiner als ihre Aufgaben", stellte Remus fest und die drei anderen nickten gequält. Sie wagten einen Blick hinüber zu den fünf Mädchen, die sie allesamt beobachteten und grinsten. „Ich würde sagen", knurrte Sirius, „wir legen alles daran zu gewinnen! Und dann haben sie ein Problem." „Wenn wir das alles tatsächlich machen, haben wir auch eins. Lässt sich aber wieder ausbügeln, denke ich", erklärte James bestimmt. Alle drei sahen Peter an. Der duckte sich unter den Blicken und quietschte nervös: „Ich kann aber nicht schwimmen." Ein dreistimmiges ‚EGAL!' brachte ihn tatsächlich zum schweigen.

Nach Zaubertränke, der letzten Stunde für heute, begann Remus bereits mit seiner Aufgabe. Rosi Bullstrode war schon lange in ihn verliebt und das machte die Aufgabe besonders gemein. Kaum das Remus ‚es' vier Fünft- und Sechstklässlern aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw erzählt hatte, spürte er schon die abschätzenden und manchmal regelrecht angeekelten Blicke auf sich. In Hogwarts verbreiteten sich alle Nachrichten in Windeseile und Remus glaubte dass Emmy und Sara, die ihm auf Schritt und Tritt folgten, daran nicht ganz unschuldig war. Als es schließlich Zeit fürs Abendessen war, hatte er es zehn Typen erzählt und die Blicke, die ihn trafen, fand Remus kaum noch zum aushalten. Mit eingezogenem Kopf lief er schnell zu James und Peter zurück, die mit schwer deutbaren Gesichtsausdrücken am Gryffindortisch saßen.

Sara und Emmy traten zu ihren Freundinnen und aus Andys fragenden Blick hin hob Emmy zehn Finger. Lily nickte knapp in Richtung Marauder. Aufgabe bestanden. Noch immer wirkten alle fünf Mädchen seltsam entspannt und belustigt. Bei Candy war das ja klar, aber die anderen hatten ja auch eine Aufgabe zu bewältigen. Und peinlich waren ihre ebenfalls. „Irgendwas ist da faul", knurrte James, „irgendwas führen sie ihm Schilde." Peter quietschte seine Zustimmung und Remus hob den Kopf um sich die Mädchen anzusehen. Sofort spürte er sämtliche Blicke auf sich und Gemurmel in der ganzen Halle, das sich anhörte wie ein Schwarm wütender Bienen. Schlagartig wurde es still und Remus war nicht länger Mittelpunkt des Interesses. Er wusste was das hieß: Auftritt Sirius.

War es dem Werwolf schon peinlich gewesen, nur Gerüchte in die Welt zu setzten, so musste Sirius vor Scham sterben. Er stand in der Tür, trug nur türkisfarbene Spitzenunterwäsche und eine Bommelmütze in orange mit pinkfarbenen Herzen drauf. Er schloss kurz die Augen, schien bis zehn zu zählen, dann setzte er sein charmantestes Strahlen auf, begann durch die Halle zu hüpfen und gab eine sehr schiefe und sehr falsche Version der Schulhymne zum Besten. Remus sah, dass James neben ihm, loyal wie er war, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte und gequält stöhnte.

Peter war feuerrot, wandte den Blick aber nicht von Sirius ab. Eben sowenig alle anderen Schüler, einschließlich den fünf Mädchen, die ihnen das eingebrockt hatten und den Lehrern. Dumbledore schien sich sogar zu amüsieren. Remus Blick wanderte zu Sirius Cousine hinüber und weiter zu Lily. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, als er plötzlich in teuflischgrüne Augen blickte. Als Lily gespürt hatte, dass er sie ansah, hatte sie sich blitzschnell umgedreht und zurückgestarrt. Ein diabolisches Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Es war Remus, der den Blickkontakt zuerst abbrach. Lily konnte engelhaft und teuflisch sein. Und grade hatte sie eindeutig ihre teuflische Phase.

Sirius beendete derweil knallrot und unter Lachsalven seine Aufgabe. Er rannte nahezu zum Ausgang, knickte einmal auf den Absatzschuhen um und flüchtete sich dann um den ganzen Abend nicht mehr aus dem Schlafsaal raus zukommen. Nach dem essen wartete James neben der Tür und bedeutete Remus und Peter sich neben ihn zu stellen. Als die fünf Mädchen immer noch kichernd an ihnen vorbei liefen, hielt er Lily am Arm fest. „Fass mich nicht an", fauchte diese ihn sofort an und riss sich los. „Was wollt ihr?", schlug Andromeda in die gleiche Kerbe. Remus schaltete sich ein: „Nur vier Fragen." Die Mädchen wechselten einen schnellen Blick, dann nickte Sara gnädig: „Aber macht schnell."

James übernahm die Fragenstellung: „Erstens: Wann macht ihr eure Aufgaben?" „Morgen", antwortete Emmy knapp. „Zweitens: Was führt ihr im Schilde?" „NICHTS", Saras Stimme war ziemlich entrüstet. „Drittens: Wer hat den Brief geschrieben?" Lily deutete wortlos auf Andromeda. „Viertens: Wer hat verhindert, dass ich Snape küssen muss?" Andy grinste genüsslich und auch ziemlich fies: „Lily." James starrte die Rothaarige überrascht an. „Ich…", es war deutlich, dass ihr die Situation nicht gefiel, „mir… also… ähm – Snape… mir hat… Snape leid getan." „Gut gelogen", murmelte Remus ironisch, aber Lily warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und verschwand. Im Weggehen zischte sie etwas von ‚ich bringe sie um'. Auf James Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus und er verschwand mit den Worten: „Ich sehe mal nach Padfoot."

Am nächsten Tag stand Lily im Schlafsaal der Gryffindors und weckte ihr Freundinnen. „Aufstehen! Heute ist der große Tag. Heute werden wir unsere Aufgaben lösen. Und heute werden sie bluten!" Mit einem Schlag waren Andy und auch die eher morgenmuffelige Emmy sofort wach. Beide grinsten gemein und schälten sich aus den Betten. Lily war bereits fertig angezogen und herausgeputzt. Sie hatten am vorherigen Tag genau besprochen was sie tragen würde und daran hatte Lily sich gehalten. Sie trug eine schwarze, ärmellose und recht knappe Bluse mit sechs Druckknöpfen, von denen sie allerdings nur die mittleren zwei geschlossen hatte. Dazu ein ziemlicher kurzer, roter Rock, der zu allem Überfluss auch noch auf Hüfte saß. Schwarze Stiefel, die vorne spitz zuliefen und bis knapp unters Knie reichten, außerdem mit viel zu hohen Pfennigabsätzen ausgestattet waren, die es eigentlich unmöglich machten, auf den Stiefeln zu laufen, komplettierten das Bild. Die schwarze Spitzenunterwäsche darunter konnte man natürlich (noch) nicht sehen. Auf ihr Make-up hatte Lily heute besonders viel Zeit verwendet und das Haar war so hochgesteckt, dass es mit einem Handgriff zu lösen war. Einige Strähnen hatten sich gelöst und umspielten jetzt ihr Gesicht.

„Ich komme mir vor wie eine Hure", stellte Lily nach einem Blick in den Spiegel fest. Emmy grinste: „So siehst du auch aus." Lily ignorierte die Bemerkung einfach. Sie wusste, dass es stimmte, aber sie hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und diese Aufgabe hatte mit notgeilen, kindischen Spannern zu tun, insofern war ihr Auftreten durchaus angebracht. „Was soll ich anziehen?", verlangte Andy grade den Rat ihrer Freundinnen. Pasana und Undine, die anderen Gryffindors, zogen sich gleichzeitig die Bettdecken über den Kopf. Lily wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf hin und her: „Etwas, worauf du laufen kannst. Du weiß, weshalb…" Emmy und Andy grinsten und Letztere zog etwa drei cm hohe Riemchensandalen heraus. Ein prüfender Blick, dann noch abgerissene Jeansshorts und ein gelbes Top. Emmy griff nach einem weißen Sommerkleid mit großen, roten Tulpen drauf und weißen, mittelhohen Sandalen. Es war noch recht warm für Mitte September, insofern konnten sie so rumlaufen, ohne zu frieren, was natürlich grade bei Lilys Aufgabe von Vorteil war.

Auf dem Weg zur großen Halle trafen die drei auf Candy und Sara. Sara trug einen knielangen, in verschiedenen Blautönen karierten Rock, ein kobaltblaues T-Shirt und dunkelblaue Turnschuhe. Ihre absichtlich züchtige Erscheinung wurde durch zwei kleine Dutts am Hinterkopf vervollständigt. Candy, die ja nichts ‚zu tun' hatte, hatte ein, mit Comichelden bedrucktes, T-Shirt und einen fast knöchellangen weißen Rock an. Dazu flache Sandalen und einen kleinen Pferdeschwanz. Die fünf Mädchen grinsten sich an, dann legte Lily die Hand auf den Türknopf, drehte ihn herum und bemerkte teuflisch grinsend: „Let the show begin!" Ein weiterer Blick zwischen allen und sie betraten die große Halle.


	10. Klappe: die Zweite

_An Romi: Wird gemacht._

_An GefallenerEngel: Fantasie… oder einfach mein verdrehter Verstand._

_An Elenya: Zu Befehl._

_An MoonyTatze: __Das ist auch mal eine interessante und irgendwie auch komische Geschichte. __  
Als ich vor anderthalb Jahren konfirmiert wurde, hatte ich hinterher meine drei (damaligen) besten Freundinnen (mit einer davon rede ich jetzt nicht mehr, aber das tut nicht zur Sache) noch zu einer Feier eingeladen (Familie und so war auch da). Wir saßen also zu viert da rum und eine meiner Freundinnen saß neben mir auf der Fensterbank. Sie guckte raus und hat Autokennzeichen vorgelesen. Eins (von nem roten, kleine Ford, glaube ich) lautete: K-SL 431. Daraus machten meine Freundinnen dann schlicht "ksl". Erst sprachen sie sich gegenseitig damit an und "Peace op de ksl" wurde zu einem Spruch bei uns, mit dem wir uns begrüßten und so weiter (ja, wir waren recht abgedreht). Irgendwann spezialisierte meine eine Freundin das dann ausschließlich auf mich und hängte ein -chen dran. Seit dem bin ich für sie nur noch 'kslchen' und weil das als Pseudonym ganz praktisch ist (kennt ja keiner und kann einem so niemand wegnehmen) hab ich das dann übernommen. Gestört, ich weiß, aber in meinen Augen haben wenig Leute einen so interessanten Spitznamen. (Ganz abgesehen mal davon, dass es mein erster und einziger ist. Was will man aus meinem Namen schon machen?)_

_An Manik-Xolo: Mal sehen.  
Es interessiert sie ganz einfach nicht. Er soll es lernen oder hat Pech gehabt. ;)_

_An Melli: Tja…_

_An Samatha Potter: Ich habe einfach nachgedacht, was MIR peinlich sein würde… ;)_

_An Taetzchen: Ich bemühe mich._

**Klappe: die Zweite**

„Ich glaube, es wird Zeit", bemerkte Emmy grinsend, ging dann ruhig und wie selbstverständlich zum schwatzen Brett, um ein Foto dran zu pinnen. Sämtliche Blicke folgten ihr und die Marauder grinsten genüsslich. Wenn die wüssten… Andy folgte ihr, tippte mit dem Zauberstab gegen das Bild, murmelte etwas und beide gingen grinsend zu ihren Plätzen. „Was ist da los? Wieso grinst sie noch so?", fragte Sirius misstrauisch und beobachtete sie anderen Schüler, die in Scharen zum schwarzen Brett liefen. Wie erwartete fingen alle an zu lachen, doch anstatt in die Richtung der Mädchen zu starren, starrten sie in eine andere Richtung – direkt zu den vier Marauder. „Ich will jetzt wissen, was da los ist", bemerkte Remus ungewöhnlich heftig, sprang auf und ging mit schnellen Schritten zum schwarzen Brett. Peter folgte ihm, ebenso Sirius und James, Letztere allerdings wesentlich langsamer.

„Was meinst du, was sie getan haben?", wollte Sirius von seinem Freund wissen. James antwortete, nach einem kurzen Blick auf die fünf Mädchen: „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, es wird uns nicht gefallen." „Stimme zu. Ich wüsste nur gerne –", James sollte nicht erfahren, was Sirius gerne wissen wollte. Ein Geräusch lenkte beide ab. Halb Aufschrei, halb nervöses Quieken. Peter. Der jüngste Marauder war dunkelrot angelaufen und schien den Boden anzuflehen, sich aufzutun. Remus stand neben ihm und hatte dem kleineren eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Allerdings musste er sich das Lachen verbeißen. Alarmiert kamen die zwei Schwarzhaarigen näher und was sie sahen, ließ sie gequält grinsen.

Emily hatte Wort gehalten. Dort hing ein Muggelfoto von ihr, nackt und beim baden. Von ihr mit sechs Jahren beim baden in einem Planschbecken und zudem sitzend. Gut, dass war nicht beabsichtigt gewesen, aber sie hatte alle Bedingungen erfüllt und trotzdem ein Schlupfloch gefunden. Das wirklich schlimme an dem Bild war die Tatsache, dass sie nicht alleine darauf zu sehen war. Na gut, dass alleine war nicht schlimm. Schlimm war, dass es eindeutig Peter war, der, ebenfalls unbekleidet, neben ihr stand und somit perfekt zu erkennen war. „Es ist fies", bemerkte Sirius, „aber ich muss zugeben: Es ist gut." James nickte widerwillig. Es war wirklich gut.

„Wie ist diese Bild zustande gekommen?", wollte Remus von dem immer noch feuerroten und sich windenden Peter wissen. „Also, unsere Väter, sie… sie sind beide Muggel und kennen sich und… wir waren früher öfter zusammen… als wir noch klein waren, versteht sich", murmelte Peter. „Klein bist du immer noch", hörten die Marauder eine belustigte Stimme hinter sich. Emmy grinste ihnen ins Gesicht, neben ihr Lily and Andy, dahinter Candy und Sara. Sirius streckte die Hand aus und wollte das Bild abnehmen, doch so sehr er auch zog, es blieb hängen wo es war. „Vergiss es", wandte sich Andromeda beiläufig an in, „ich habe mir von deiner Mutter den ‚Dauerklebefluch' zeigen lassen und deshalb wird es niemand abbekommen, außer mir." Sirius knurrte etwas unverständliches, drehte sich dann um und ging zurück zum Gryffindortisch. Die anderen acht folgten ihm, denn die nächste Überraschung wartete schon.

Kaum dass sie wieder saßen, flogen die Eulen ein. Das heißt, nicht alle Eulen, sondern nur zwei. Zwei nachtschwarze Uhus, um genau zu sein. Beide trugen jeweils einen feuerroten Umschlag. Es waren die Uhus der Familie Black. „Na, Andy?", fragte Sirius schadenfroh, „kriegst also zweimal Ärger…" „Nein", gab sie ungerührt zurück, „einer davon ist für dich, wetten?" Tatsächlich blieb nur ein Uhu vor Andy sitzen, der andere flog zu Sirius. Er starrte sie sprachlos an. Sie hatte doch nicht…? „Du hast doch nicht…?", fragte James es in dem Moment, in dem Sirius es dacht, laut.

Andy grinste nur und nickte: „Kann sein, dass mir irgendwie reingerutscht ist, dass mein Verlobter Sirius ist. Musste doch sicherstellen, dass sie ihn hasst…" Mit diesen Worten händigte sie ihren Heuler an Lily aus, die mit dem Zauberstab dagegen tippte und so leise etwas wisperte, dass man kaum merkte, dass sie überhaupt redete. Prompt wurde der Umschlag weiß und als Lily ihn öffnete, hörte man nicht die Stimme von Sirius Tante Elladora in der Halle, sondern alles was passierte war, dass Lily ein beschriebenes Pergament raus zog und es Andy gab. Dann begann sie mit einer Seelenruhe den Uhu zu füttern und zu kraulen. Die Marauder starrten sie nur an. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft einen Heuler zu bändigen!

„Ähm… könntest du…", begann Sirius, würde aber von einem fünfstimmigem „Nein!" unterbrochen und in dem Moment explodierte sein Heuler. Wenn es etwas gab, was Sirius Black in die Knie zwingen konnte, dann war das seine Mutter. Er hasste sie mit Leib und Seele, aber so ganz wohl war ihm nie, wenn sie wütend war. Dafür hatte er schon zu oft unter ihr leiden müssen. Während die Stimme von Mrs. Black auf ihren Älteren einschrie und ihm praktisch die Tatsache vorwarf, dass er atmete. Kurz überlegte Sirius, ob er ernsthaft sauer auf seine Cousine und ihre Freundinnen sein sollte, dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass die Idee seine und auch ihre Familie mit einzubeziehen ja ursprünglich von ihm selbst stammte. Wer andren eine Grube gräbt, fällt selbst hinein. Und als er sah, dass keine der fünf lachte, wusste er, dass sie gewonnen hatten. Und zwar auf faire Weiße. Naja, zumindest nicht auf weniger faire als seine Freunde und er es versucht hatten.

Kaum dass der Heuler zu einem Häufchen Asche zusammengefallen war, kamen die anderen Posteulen. Allen war klar, dass die Uhus der Blacks, die jetzt wieder abflogen, vor der Zeit geschickt worden waren, um mehr Wirkung zu erzielen. Doch ‚Wirkung erzielen' sollte heute auch der Brief an Severus Snape. Als James sah, dass sie braune Schuleule neben dem Slytherin landete, hätte er sich am liebsten in Luft aufgelöst. Da das aber leider nicht möglich war, zumindest nicht jetzt und hier, musste er wohl oder übel ausharren und hoffen, dass nicht alles umsonst war. Am Slytherintisch öffnete Snape jetzt den Brief und sofort erfüllte James Stimme die Luft. Er wurde feuerrot und rutschte unter den Tisch, als er hörte, wie seine Stimme weiterhin einen schrecklich kitschigen Liebesbrief vorlas. Aber damit war seine Aufgabe noch nicht beendet.

Mit einem gequälten Stöhnen stand er auf, ging hinüber zum Tisch der Schlangen und verharrte kurz. Die Stille in der Halle, kombiniert mit den Blicken, die ausnahmslos auf ihm hingen, wirkte erdrückend. James straffte die Schultern, ging zu Snape und umarmte ihn schnell und kurz. Nach keiner ganzen Sekunde zuckte James zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt und Snape starrte nur. Dann drehte er sich schnell um und lief zurück zu seinem Tisch. Dort verharrte er kurz vor Lily, murmelte „danke" und verließ die Halle. Es war ihm, als hätte sie ihn angelächelt. Aber warum sollte sie?

„Okay, zwei zu drei für uns bisher", hörte James Sirius sagen, als seine Freunde in Begleitung der fünf Mädchen aus der Halle kamen. „Vier zu drei heute Abend", kommentierte Andy das trocken. Peter protestiere sofort: „Hey, ich mache meine Aufgabe gleich in der Pause." „Eben", bemerkte Lily mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln und stellte dann mit einem Blick auf die Uhr fast: „Abgesehen davon müsst ihr jetzt los, wenn ihr nicht zu spät zu Wahrsagen, bzw. Verwandlung kommen wollt." Leise fluchend machten sich James, Sirius. Peter und Emmy in die eine und Sara und Candy in die andere Richtung auf. Lily, Emmy und Remus machten sich entspannt auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Sie hatten die nächsten beiden Stunden, Doppelstunde Wahrsage für die Gryffindors, frei und mussten sich nicht beeilen.

Drei Stunden später machten sich James, Sirius und Peter auf den Weg zum VgddK-Klassenraum. Sie hatten kein Alte Runen und somit war die dritte Stunde eine Freistunde gewesen. Der Weg zu besagtem Klassenraum führte sie an dem für Alte Runen vorbei und es überrascht James, dass Lily dort stand, gegen die Tür gelehnt und anscheinend auf ihn gewartete hatte. Sie sprach ihn tatsächlich an: „Potter? Kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen? Ich wollte noch was wegen dem Besuch der Dumstrangs und Beauxbatons mit dir bereden." „Sicher", stimmte er zu und bedeutete seinen Freunden schon mal vor zu gehen. Dann wandte er sich Lily zu, allerdings nicht bevor er einem anzüglich grinsenden Sirius noch auf den Hinterkopf geschlagen hatte. Der grummelte zwar, aber das Grinsen war weiterhin auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

Während Lily sofort auf ihn einzureden begann, über etwas, wovon James eigentlich nichts verstand, gingen sie ebenfalls zum Klassenraum für VgddK. Grade wollte James in einen Korridor einbiegen, da hielt Lily ihn am Arm fest. „Ich würde da nicht langgehen, James. Peeves ist da irgendwo und wirft mit Stinkbomben rum", bemerkte sie und ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. James. Sie hatte ihn tatsächlich James genannt. Und sie sah verdammt gut aus heute. Etwas nuttig vielleicht, aber definitiv sexy, das war nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Sie gingen noch ein Stückchen weiter, dann spürte James, wie Lily ihn plötzlich in einen leeren Klassenraum zog. Noch überrumpelter war er, als sie sich an ihn schmiegte und ihn küsste. Doch er war nicht so verwirrt, dass er den Kuss nicht erwidert hätte. Die Frage, was hier los war, fiel ihm nicht einmal ein.


	11. Klappe: die Dritte

_An Sailam: Weil ich es so will ;)._

_An Manik-Xolo: Ja, ich sagte schon: Sie dürfen leiden…_

_An GefallenerEngel: Dann dürfte dir meine nächste Idee für diese FF gefallen. Abgedrehter geht's kaum noch._

**Klappe: die Dritte**

James Gehirn setzte tatsächlich für einen Moment aus. Er konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken, als an die rothaarige junge Frau, die ihn ja eigentlich hasste und sich jetzt an ihn drückte, ihn leidenschaftlich küsste und mit einer Handbewegung ihr Haar öffnete. Es fiel ihr locker über die Schultern. Er schob erst seine Zunge in ihren Mund, dann seine Hand unter ihre Bluse. Eine weitere Handbewegung ihrerseits und die beiden letzten Druckknöpfe, die das Kleidungsstück geschlossen hielten, waren offen. Sie zog ihren Rock ein paar Zentimeter runter und –

– stieß ihn weg. „Was wagst du es dich, Potter?!", schrie sie ihn an. James war vollkommen verwirrt. „Potter! Miss Evans. Was geht hier vor?", hörte er dann die harsche Stimme seiner Hauslehrerin aus Richtung der Tür. Dann das leise Geflüster von Schülern. Plötzlich überblickte James die Situation mit erschreckender Klarheit. Sie waren im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer. Professor McGonagall stand dort. Hinter ihr die Erstklässler aus Slytherin. Lily hatte mit einem Typen – ihm – rumgeknutscht. Ihr BH und ihr Slip waren, zumindest teilweise, sichtbar. Sie hatte ihre Aufgabe gelöst. Und ihn benutzt.

„Er… er", würgte Lily grade hervor. James fröstelte. Das durfte jetzt nicht war sein. Das tat sie nicht. So fies war Lily wirklich nicht. „Potter, zum Schuldirektor. SOFORT! Miss Evans, Sie gehen bitte in den Unterricht", befahl die Lehrerin grade. Lily nickte brav und James folgte ihr automatisch. Draußen beugte sie sich mit einem diabolischen Grinsen zu ihm herüber: „Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du Snape küssen musst, weil ich die sein würde, die dich danach küsst." Damit drehte sie sich um und ging, ohne noch einmal zurück zu blicken, zum Klassenzimmer für VgddK. James seufzte und ging zu Dumbledores Büro. Es wartete ein ganz schön hartes Stück arbeit auf ihn.

Als Lily das Klassenzimmer betrat, sahen zehn fragende Gesichter sie an. Lily ignorierte die ersten neun und wandte sich direkt an Professor Grippin: „Lily Evans mein Name. Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, dass ich zu spät bin, aber ich hatte noch eine ‚Unterredung' mit Professor McGonagall. Ich soll auch James Potter entschuldigen, er ist noch beim Schulleiter und ich weiß nicht, ob er diese Stunde noch mal aufkreuzt." Der Lehrer nickte etwas irritiert, zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Lily lächelte und setzte sich.

Sekunden später flog ein Zettel zu ihr herüber. Von Black. (**Sirius**, _Lily_) **Wo ist James?**_ Bei Dumbledore, dass sagte ich doch schon._** Wieso?**_ Naja, ich sage nur: drei zu drei._ **Du hast nicht…**_ Hab was?_** So getan als hätte er dich… naja, ‚gezwungen'?**_ Ich habe gar nichts gemacht._ **Wieso ist der dann bei Dumbi?**_ Prof. M.G ist nun mal etwas reizbar…_ **Du holst ihn da wieder raus, Evans!**_ Wieso?_** Denk an deine Regeln. Keinen Ärger mit der Schule.**_ Er kriegt keinen Ärger. Vorher greife ich ein._** Schwöre!**_ Ich VERSPRECHE es._** Schwöre es!**_ Mein Versprechen sollte dir genügen._** Tut's aber nicht.**_ Mehr bekommst du nicht._** Sicher?**_Ja. Und jetzt: ciao._** Bye, bye my love.**

James stieß erst wieder beim Mittagessen auf seine Freunde. „Und?", fragte Sirius sofort. James antwortete ruhig: „Alles in Ordnung. Er hat's geschluckt." „Gut", Sirius wirkte zufrieden, „sonst hätte Evans dich da raushauen dürfen." Grade als James sich aufregen wollte, unterbrach Remus ihn: „Dumbledore hat WAS geschluckt?" „Naja, dass mit der Wette", James schien sich zu wundern, dass sein Freund nicht sofort verstand. Remus stöhnte gequält: „Du hast ihm nichts von unserer Wette mit den Mädchen erzählt, oder?" „Sag mal, wofür hälst du mich?", empörte sich James, „ich habe gesagt, ich hätte mit Evans gewettet, dass sie sich ‚das' nicht traut. Dass ihr auch was damit zu tun habt, weiß er nicht." Remus nickte befriedigt und Sirius nahm sich noch ein Brötchen, dann stand er auf. Auf die fragenden Blicke seiner Freunde erklärte er: „Peter ist dran."

Draußen am See sahen sie schon Lily und Sara am Ufer sitzen und sich kichernd unterhalten. James war sich sicher, dass seine Schwester die Situation von eben grade in allen Einzelheiten geschildert bekam. Die drei Marauder blieben in der Mitte der Wiese stehen und warteten auf den vierten von ihnen. Sie mussten sich nicht lange gedulden. Peter kam langsam die Treppe herunter, gefolgt von einer Menge Schülern, die wohl von Andy, Candy und Emmy ‚angeworben' worden waren. Alle hatten schon längst raus, dass da eine Wette lief und Peters Aufgabe versprach interessant zu werden. Oder besser: ob er sie löste.

Der jüngste Marauder ging also nur mit einer Badehose bekleidet runter zum See. Dort zog er sie sich tatsächlich aus. Feuerrot im Gesicht und krampfhaft bemüht so wenig wie möglich ‚zur Schau zu stellen', aber er zog sie aus. Lily und Sara stellten derweil mit einem kurzen – sehr kurzen! – Blick sicher, dass er wirklich nichts drunter trug. Peter warf also seine Badehose in den See und sprang hinterher. Das Problem allein war, dass er Recht gehabt hatte: Er konnte nicht schwimmen.

Zwar versuchte er sich krampfhaft über Wasser zu halten, doch schon hier scheiterte er und an schwimmen, bzw. die Badehose hoch tauchen war nicht mehr zu denken. James, Sirius und Remus wechselten einen Blick. Entweder sie ließen Peter da draußen wirklich in Gefahr geraten oder sie gaben die Wette verloren. Es war ja immerhin noch möglich, dass Sara es vermasselte und es ein Stechen gab. Sie sahen, wie sie und Lily am See aufgestanden waren und besorgt zu Peter rüber sahen. Eingreifen würden sie nicht, sonst gingen sie die Gefahr ein, dass sie Jungen ihnen ihre Niederlage vorwerfen würden.

In dem Moment entschlossen diese sich zu handeln. James und Sirius streiften gleichzeitig ihre Umhänge ab und liefen zum Wasser. Remus kam hinterher, er trug die Umhänge auf dem Arm, um nachher Peter darin einzuwickeln. Er sah zu, wie seine Freunde ins Wasser sprangen, zu Peter schwammen, ihn an den Armen nahmen und zum Ufer zogen. Dort kletterte James als erster raus, half Peter an Land und Remus gab ihm die drei Umhänge, damit die Ratte sich darin einwickeln konnte. Sirius war derweil auch aus dem Wasser geklettert.

Keiner der vier merkte, dass Lily und Sara näher gekommen waren. Beide hatten ihre Umhänge ebenfalls ausgezogen und reichten sie nun am James und Sirius weiter. Es war zwar an sich sehr warm, aber vom Wasser des Sees konnte man das nicht grade behaupten und so zitterten und froren beide. Ein kurzer Blick, dann zogen beide ihre Oberteile aus (das Gewisper der zusehenden Mädchen war deutlich hörbar, Lily und Sara hatten aber nicht einmal einen Blick dafür) und nahmen die Umhänge an sich. Trotz der ganzen Aufregung bemerkte Remus, dass James sich den von Lily genommen hatte. Ihr fiel es ebenfalls auf, doch anstatt ein wütendes Gesicht zu machen, lächelte sie leicht, kaum merkbar. Remus grinste.

„Du kannst nicht schwimmen?", fragte die Rothaarige jetzt Peter. Der sah sie fast schon erschrocken an. Sie hatte ihn wohl noch nie so direkt und freundlich angesprochen. „Nein…", murmelte er. „Es tut mir Leid, denn wenn wir das gewusst hätten, hätte er eine andere Aufgabe bekommen, aber da ihr nicht bescheid gesagt habt, muss ich die Aufgabe leider für verloren erklären." Lilys Worte waren für die Marauder wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Aber sie verstanden es. Peter hatte es mehrmals gesagt und die älteren hatten ihn ignoriert. Das war jetzt die Quittung. War nur zu hoffen, dass Sara ihre Aufgabe versaute. Doch die blickte relaxt und zuversichtlich um sich.

Beim Abendessen entschied es sich dann also. Peter, James und Sirius waren trocken, untersucht und mit sauberen Klamotten angetan und warteten jetzt zusammen mit Remus gespannt darauf, wie es sich entscheiden würde. Lily und Sara hatten ihre Umhänge wieder und Letztere ging jetzt auf den Lehrertisch zu. „Professor Grippin?", fragte sie schüchtern. Der Lehrer drehte sich um: „Ja, Ms. Potter?" „Ähm, ich wollte sie um einen Gefallen bitten. Kennen sie Romeo und Julia von Shakespeare?" Grippin nickte und sie fuhr fort: „Könnten sie mit mir eben die Balkonszene durchspielen? Ich wäre ihnen wirklich dankbar. Ich sage ihnen auch nachher wieso."

Kurz wirkte der Lehrer überrascht, dann stand er tatsächlich auf und ging auf eine freie Fläche vor dem Lehrertisch. Sara lächelte ihn die ganze Zeit freundlich-schüchtern an. Sie war wahrlich eine gute Schauspielerin. Grippin kniete vor ihr nieder und so führten sie die berühmte Balkonszene aus dem wohl berühmtesten Liebesdrama der Geschichte auf. Die Gesichter der Marauder wurden länger und länger. Wieder ein Luftloch. Normalerweise gab es so etwas bei ihnen nie. Doch jetzt hatten die Mädchen überall ein Schlupfloch gefunden. Wie entehrend!

„Ich will nicht", grummelte Remus. „Was?", kam es dreistimmig zurück. „Naja", antwortete der Werwolf langsam, „Andromeda hat Sirius blamiert, Emily Peter, Lily James und Sara wird jetzt unweigerlich MICH blamieren. Auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe wie." Die Frage sollte ihm sofort beantwortet werden. Sara und der Professor hatten ihr kleines Theaterstück beendet und tosender Applaus brannte in der Halle auf. Nachdem er sich gelegt hatte, bedankte sich das Mädchen überschwänglich bei ihrem Lehrer. „Und wofür war das jetzt, Ms. Potter?", fragte der schmunzelnd.

Sara öffnete den Mund und Remus rutschte schon mal vorsorglich unter den Tisch, als sie mit einer Gegenfrage antwortete: „Meinen Sie, ich wäre eine schlechte ‚Julia'?" „Nein, eine sehr gute sogar, wieso?", wollte der Lehrer wissen. „Es ist so", begann Sara, „Remus Lupin meinte, er würde nie mit mir ausgehen, weil sein herz bereits an Julia Capulet vergeben wäre und ich niemals auch nur annähernd an sie heran kommen würde." Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden richteten sich alle Blicke auf Remus. Auch die der fünf Mädchen, zu denen sich Sara, nach einem weiteren ‚danke' an Grippin, gesellt hatte. „Drei zu vier für uns", stellte Lily mit einem unschuldig-teuflischen Unterton in der Stimme fest, „plant schon mal eure Beerdigung."


	12. Reif fürs St Mungo

**A/N: Ich habe diese Geschichte jetzt mal zu der auserkoren, in der ich meine komischen und gestörten Ideen verwenden kann. Wer es also nicht mag, wenn es etwas unlogisch wird oder nicht mehr ganz mit den Büchern harmoniert, der sollte besser nicht weiter lesen. Und falls doch, dann habe ich hiermit alle gewarnt und möchte keine Reviews, die darauf hinweißen, haben. Natürlich wird es jetzt nicht vollkommen durchgeknallt oder so, aber ich versuche halt, die FF möglichst interessant zu gestalten und da kann es schon mal sein, dass ich auf die etwas komischeren Ideen von mir zurückgreife. Diese Chap hier wird euch einen ganz guten Einblick geben,**

****

_An Elenya: Tue ich auch, verlass dich drauf ;)_

_An Manik-Xolo: Ja, bisher ist die Schule auch langsam angelaufen. Und ich habe gestern erfahren, dass ich nur 2 Arbeiten in jedem Fach pro Halbjahr anstatt der üblichen 3 schreibe und das entlastet natürlich. _

_An GefallenerEngel: Dann kriegst du hier was Neues (wenn es dir gefällt)_

_An MoonyTatze: C'est la vie._

_An Melli: Sie haben es verdient. Bedenke bitte, was Sirius mit Candy gemacht hat (und James war ja auch nicht unschuldig daran)_

_An Romi: Hätten sie ihn ertrinken lassen sollen? Ich meine, ICH hätte da nichts gegen gehabt, ich mag ihn nicht, aber leider hat JKR mit ihm was anderes vor, also darf ich ihn nicht umbringen :(_

_An Teufelsweib: Bitte sehr!_

_An valerie: Musste auch recht lange nachdenken (aber für so was gibt es ja Mathestunden…)_

_An kara: Meldest du dich also auch noch mal? Dachte schon du wärst verschollen. ;)_

**Reif fürs St. Mungo**

Eine Woche nach der Wette hatten sich die Mädchen immer noch keine Wettschulden überlegt. Andy erklärte das mit den Worten: „Wir wollen uns das aufheben, bis es uns wirklich was bringt, dass ihr zumindest einmal nach unserer Pfeife tanzen müsst." Und die Aussage ließ die Marauder zum einen hoffen, dass sie doch noch drum herum kamen und zum anderen fürchten, dass es besonders gemein werden würde. Natürlich gaben sie dass nicht zu, aber keinem der vier war wohl, wenn sie die Mädchen trafen. Sei es im Unterricht, auf den Gängen, beim Essen oder in ihrer Freizeit. Die Gemeinheit konnte jederzeit kommen. Und das war das gemeinste!

Es war Freitagabend und Dumbledore hatte die Siebtklässler gebeten, nach dem Essen noch etwas länger zu bleiben. Es gefiel niemandem sonderlich, denn immerhin hatte die ‚Tanznummer' genauso begonnen. Könnte ja sein, dass Dumbledore noch mal etwas ähnliches Schlimmes aus dem Ärmel zaubern würde. Würde er nicht! Seine neue Idee war um so vieles schlimmer, dass die Marauder sich fast wünschten, sie dürften noch einmal Wettaufgaben aus den Köpfen von Lily, Andy & Co. Über sich ergehen lassen, anstatt sich DAS anzutun. Aber der Reihe nach.

Misstrauisch sahen also sämtliche Siebtklässler zu ihrem Schulleiter auf. Dumbledore schmunzelte zufrieden und begann seine Rede: „Als sie letztens in meinem Büro waren, haben eure beiden Schulsprecher angedeutet, ich und Hogwarts würden euch nicht angemessen auf euer späteres Leben vorbereiten –" die Schüler murmelten zustimmend „– also habe ich mich gefragt, wie man das ändern könnte. Und ich bin tatsächlich auf eine Idee gestoßen, die ich persönlich für brilliant halte –" die Schüler stöhnten gequält „– aber ich werde sie euch am besten erst einmal erklären. Ihr werdet jetzt für anderthalb Monate so tun, als wärt ihr bereits erwachsen, hättet euren Schulabschluss und einen Job, manche eine Familie. Kurz: Ihr werdet so tun, als hättet ihr Hogwarts seit sechs Jahren hinter euch –" die Blicke der Schüler wurden immer misstrauischer „– und da ich das ganze etwas interessanter gestalten möchte, wird alles ausgelost. Ihr Job, ihr Haus, ihre Beziehungen und evt. ihre Kinderzahl. Also… Ja, Miss Evans?"

Lilys Hand war schlagartig in die Höhe geschossen. Jetzt begann sie mit ruhiger, vollkommen ernster Stimme zu sprechen: „Ich hoffe mal, hierbei handelt es sich um einen verfrühten Helloweenschreck oder um einen sehr verfrühten Aprilscherz. Falls dem nicht so ist, dann würde ich Ihnen mal das St. Mungos nahe legen. Es heißt, sie hätten dort eine gute Station für psychisch Verwirrte…" „Ich spaße nicht, Ms. Evans", erwiderte Dumbledore belustigt. „Ich weiß", seufzte Lily entnervt, „ich weiß." „Gut, fahren wir fort", bestimmte der Direktor, „jetzt brauchen wir nur noch eine Glücksfee. Ah, Ms. Huber, kommen Sie doch mal nach vorne."

Bertha tat wie ihr geheißen und trat neben Dumbledore. Er führte sie zu einem etwa 2x2x2m großen Glaskasten, in dem bunte Vögel schwirrten. Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte man, dass es in Wirklichkeit keine Vögel waren, sondern bunte Zettel. Rote, blaue, gelbe, grüne und schwarze. „Die roten Zettel sind für die Damen hier im Raum, die blauen für die Herren der Schöpfung, die schwarzen beinhalten ihr Schicksal, die gelben entscheiden über ihre neue Residenz und die grünen über ihren Zeitvertreib, auch ‚Job' genannt", erklärte Dumbledore und bedeutete Bertha den Kasten zu betreten. Sie wirkte etwas unsicher, befolgte aber brav die Anweißung.

Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Jetzt ziehen Sie einen der roten Zettel – Ladys First – und lesen Sie ihn vor." Bertha griff den nächstbesten roten Zettel, faltete ihn auseinander und las ihn mit zittriger Stimme vor: „Candice McDouglas, Ravenclaw." „Jetzt einen schwarzen bitte." „Single, lebt alleine." „Also können wir die blauen auslassen. Einen grünen bitte." „Heilerin." „Ah ja, ich sehe… einen gelben zu letzt." „Ein mittelklasse Apartment." „Das heißt, Miss McDouglas wird als Heilerin arbeiten und alleine in einem netten Apartment leben. Lassen Sie sich bitte von Professor Flitwick den Zettel mit ihrer Anschrift und den Brief, in dem alles weitere steht, geben und begeben Sie sich zu ihrem Wohnsitz." Candy wirkte mehr als irritiert, war aber erleichtert, dass sie keinen Ehemann aufgedrängt bekam. Sie ging zu Flitwick, er händigte ihr einige Pergamente aus und sie verschwand aus der Halle.

„Weiter im Text, Miss Huber. Dieselbe Reihenfolge bitte, nur dass je nachdem, nach dem schwarzen erstmal ein blauer Zettel kommen muss." Bertha spielte weiterhin Glücks- (oder eher Pech-)Fee und irgendwann lautete der Name auf dem roten Zettel: „Sara Potter, Ravenclaw." Schwarz: „Verheiratet. Drei Kinder: Andrew 5, Cecilia 3 und Frederik 2. Im sechsten Monat schwanger." „Schwanger?", unterbrach Sara die ‚Zeremonie', „na, meine Eltern werden Ihnen was husten." Dumbledore lächelte immer noch milde: „Professor McGonagall wird Sie mit einem Zauber belegen, der eine Scheinschwangerschaft auslöst, die auch nur so lange wärt, wie das Projekt geht. Fahren Sie fort, Miss Huber." Blau: „Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin." Grün: „Sie: Hausfrau, er: Zaubereiminister." Gelb: „Landhaus." Sowohl Sara, als auch Malfoy waren zu geschockt um sich zu beschweren, wie sie es beim Tanzwettbewerb noch getan hatten. Wortlos gingen sie zu Flitwick, ließen sich die Papiere geben, Sara wurde von Professor McGonagall mit einem Zauber belegt und Professor Vektor brachte drei kleine Kinder in den Raum. Es waren ganz definitiv Malfoys.

Bertha machte unaufgefordert weiter und irgendwann kam sie zu Andy. Rot: „Andromeda Black, Gryffindor." Schwarz: „Single, lebt alleine, im vierten Monat schwanger, Vater des Kindes unbekannt." Grün: „Tänzerin." Gelb: „Billiges Apartment in zwielichter Gegend." Auch Andy schien zu geschockt um zu protestieren und ließ nur alles willenlos geschehen. Mit jedem Schüler, der die Halle verließ, wurde es stiller und angespannter. Bertha machte ebenfalls weiter und irgendwann war sie bei ihrem eigenen Namen angelangt. Rot: „Bertha Huber, Hufflepuff." Schwarz: „Verlobt, wohnt mit Verlobtem zusammen." Blau: „Sirius Black, Gryffindor." Grün: „Sie: Lehrerin, er: Auror." Gelb: „Einfamilienhaus am Stadtrand." Sirius sah tatsächlich so aus, als wollte er protestieren, doch ein warnender Blick seiner Hauslehrerin hielt ihn zurück. Also nahm er von Flitwick alles Notwendige entgegen und stellte sich an den Rand um auf seine ‚Verlobte' zu warten.

Die nächste war Emily. Rot: „Emily Reynolds, Gryffindor." Schwarz: „Wohnt in einer WG mit einer weiblichen und zwei männlichen Mitbewohnern." Zweites Mal rot: „Hilary Flechtley, Hufflepuff." Blau: „Rodolphus Lestrange, Slytherin." Zweites Mal blau: „Peter Pettigrew, Gryffindor." Grün: „Reynolds: Kellnerin im Tropfenden Kessel, Fletchley: Verkäuferin in der Winkelgasse, Lestrange: Barkeeper in einem Pub in der Nokturngasse, Pettigrew: Kaffeekocher im Ministerium." Gelb: „Dreizimmer Wohnung im Mittelklassestandard." Alle vier starrten sich an und keiner schien recht zufrieden zu sein. Lestrange wirkte angeekelt, Peter verängstigt, Emmy wütend und Hilary schlecht gelaunt. Das war ja schon mal ein prima Anfang.

Nach ein paar weiteren Namen wurde Rose Bullstrode aufgerufen, die nach wie vor in Remus verschossen war. Rot: „Rosi Bullstrode, Slytherin." Schwarz: „Verheiratet, ein Kind: Georgina 3." Blau: „Remus Lupin, Gryffindor." Grün: „Sie: Teilzeitkraft bei Madame Malkins, er: Ministeriumsmitarbeiter in der Abteilung für Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten." Gelb: „Mittelgroße Wohnung in gehobenem Viertel." Remus sah, gelinde gesagt, suizidgefährdet aus. Er blickte vollkommen panisch um sich, als Rosi auf ihn zu gewalzt kam, ihn am Arm packte und mit sich zog. Rosi war groß, fett, pickelig und einfach nur abstoßend. Und Georgina war ihr Ebenbild. Remus schien sich am liebsten in Luft auflösen zu wollen und sah James, der einzige seiner Freunde, der noch nicht eingeteilt war, Hilfe suchend an. Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte nur mit den Schultern und Remus fügte sich seinem Schicksal.

Schließlich, ziemlich am Schluss, war Lily dran. Und Potter saß auch immer noch da. Sie ahnte schlimmes. Und es sollte sich bestätigen. Rot: „Liliana Evans, Gryffindor." Schwarz: „Verheiratet." Blau: „James Potter, Gryffindor." Grün: „Sie: Schriftstellerin, er: Quidditchstar in der Nationalmannschaft und bei den Monstrose Magpies." Gelb: „Eine Villa." „Nein!", Lilys Ausruf war eine Mischung aus gequältem Heulen und empörtem Aufschrei." „Sieh's positiv", versuchte Frank Longbottom sie zu beruhigen, „keine Kinder." „Doch, eins. Und das ist das schlimmste von allen.", entgegnete Lily und Frank starrte ihr nur verwirrt hinterher. Wovon bitte sprach sie? „Na, na, Mrs. Potter, nun machen sie nicht so ein Gesicht. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können", stellte Dumbledore amüsiert fest. „Nein", schnappte Lily zurück, „ich würde auch liebend gern mit Andy tauschen, was aber wohl nicht möglich ist. Und nennen sie mich bei Grindelwald NICHT Mrs. Potter." Dumbledore schmunzelte nur, denn er ahnte, dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem sie diesen Namen freiwillig und überglücklich annehmen würde. Nur das dieser Tag nicht heute war.


	13. Alles ist möglich

_An Elenya: Dann von mir auch das übliche: Schön, dass es dir gefällt ;)_

_An GefallenerEngel: Dann wirst du an dieser FF deine helle Freude haben._

_An Manik-Xolo: Ja, mir tut Sara ebenfalls extremst Leid, aber Andy auch._

_An MoonyTatze: Denke ich auch, aber Lily halt nicht (oder zumindest gibt sie es nicht zu)._

_An Romi: Ja, wollen wir mal sehen, was draus wird._

_An valerie: Mir ist keine ähnliche bekannt. Zufälle gibt's… Naja, egal._

_An Melli: Schön, dass dir das hier besser gefällt als sie letzten drei oder vier (da klangst du wenig begeistert)._

_An Teufelsweib: Ich kenne wie gesagt keine ähnliche, auch keine mit Draco und Hermine. Hab mir nut überlegt, was wäre, wenn James und Lily zusammen wohnen müssen und sich aber weiterhin hassen und so weiter und so fort und dann kam mir so langsam die Idee._

_An Samantha Potter: Cookie? Und Cola-Lutscher?_

_An kara: Dann ist ja gut._

**Alles ist möglich**

„Kommst du, Potter", fauchte Lily und wartete gar nicht mehr auf eine Reaktion seinerseits, sondern ging schnurstracks auf das Haus zu. James folgte ihr und zog sie auf: „Du bist jetzt auch eine Potter, schon vergessen?" Lily ignorierte ihn, aber er war sicher, dass sie ihn gehört hatte. Ihre grünen Augen begannen wütend zu funkeln und er fand, dass sie mal wieder unwiderstehlich aussah. „Also, was ist, kommst du jetzt oder willst du da draußen Wurzeln schlagen?", Lily stand bereits in der offenen Türe. James betrachtete die kurz und erwiderte: „Zeigst du mir den Weg?" Lily starrte ihn an, als hätte er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank: „Wohin? Ins Haus?" „Nein, nicht ins Haus", verbesserte er und sah sie hoffnungsvoll an, „zu deinem Herzen." Lily verdrehte die Augen in trat über die Schwelle, aber James hatte das kleine Lächeln gesehen, was sich auf ihre Lippen gelegt hatte, kurz bevor sie sich abwandte. Vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, würden diese anderthalb Monate doch noch ganz nett werden…

Mit einem breiten Grinsen folgte James seiner ‚Frau' ins Haus. Er stand in einem langen Flur, auf dessen linker Seite eine Treppe in den Keller, bzw. in den ersten Stock führte. Rechts befand sich eine Tür, die Lily bereits geöffnet hatte. Dahinter befand sich die Küche, modern und praktisch. Ebenfalls im Erdgeschoss befanden sich ein elegantes Wohnzimmer, ein hübsches Esszimmer und eine kleine Bibliothek mit einem Kamin. Vom Wohnzimmer gelangte man auf die Terrasse, an die sich ein großer Garten mit Bäumen, Blumen, Beeten und einem Teich anschloss. Im ersten Stock war ein heimeliges Gästezimmer, ein kleines Arbeitszimmer, welches von Lily direkt mit Beschlag belegt wurde, ein großes Bad und zum Schluss ein Zimmer, um Zauber zu üben, Tränke zu brauen oder ähnliches. Im Dachgeschoss war nur ein Raum, das Schlafzimmer.

„Doppelbett. War ja klar. Du schläfst im Gästezimmer", Lilys Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu, also versuchte James es gar nicht erst, sondern nickte bloß. „Meine Sache müsste ich aber hier in den Schrank tun. In die kleine Kommode im Gästezimmer passt ja nichts rein", bemerkte er vorsichtig und darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu verärgern. Wenn sie die nächsten anderthalb Monate zusammen leben sollten, dann mussten sie auch miteinander auskommen. „Okay", rief Lily, die bereits wieder unten war, „bringst du die Koffer hoch?" James tat wie ihm geheißen und Lily wandte sich derweil dem Brief zu, den Professor Flitwick ihnen gegeben hatte. ‚An Mr. und Mrs. James Potter' stand vorne drauf und Lily verzog das Gesicht.

_Sehr geehrte Mrs. Potter, sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,  
ich möchte Ihnen in diesem Brief erklären, was Sie in den nächsten anderthalb Monaten zu tun haben. Zu erst zu Ihren Jobs: Mrs. Potter wird als Schriftstellerin zu Hause arbeiten und von uns immer wieder Aufträge bekommen. Mr. Potter wird montags bis freitags von 10.00 bis 16.00 Uhr mit den Monstrose Magpies trainieren und über das Training mit der Nationalmannschaft rechtzeitig drei Tage vorher in Kenntnis gesetzt.  
Sie haben für den restlichen September ein Budget von 500 Galleonen, für den Oktober 1000 Galleonen zur Verfügung und dürfen in die Winkelgasse flohen, wann immer Sie wollen.  
Sollten Sie weitere Fragen oder Beschwerden haben (Partner, Schicksale, Jobs oder Wohnsitze werden nicht getauscht), so wenden Sie sich bitte an mich.  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Minerva McGonagall  
Stellvertretende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts_

Na toll. 10.00 bis 16.00 Uhr, da würde er ihr ja die meiste Zeit auf der Pelle hängen. Womit hatte sie das verdient? Obwohl, wenn man es so betrachtete… Potter war zwar schlimm, sehr schlimm, aber z.B. Sara oder Andy hatten es schlechter getroffen. Andy… die könnte sie heute Abend mal besuchen. Die Besuche an Candy und Emmy würden bis morgen warten müssen und bei Sara wartete sie wohl besser, bis diese sich meldete. „Ich flohe rüber zu Andy", rief sie nach oben, ging zum Kamin in die Bibliothek, nahm sich Flohpulver aus dem silbernen Kästchen daneben, warf es in die Flammen und sagte laut und deutlich: „Andromeda Black." Als das Feuer sich grün verfärbte trat sie rein und war eine Sekunde später verschwunden.

Als Lily aus dem Kamin trat, war sie erstmal geschockt. Das Apartment war klein, bestand nur aus einem Raum mit einer Küchennische und eine schmale Tür schien ins Bad zu führen. Allerdings war es nicht nur klein, sondern nicht wirklich sauber und ungepflegt. Andromeda saß auf dem Bett und starrte vor sich hin. „Hi", begrüße Lily sie behutsam. Andy hob den Kopf und lächelte. „Hallo, schön das du vorbeikommst. Setz dich irgendwo hin, wo Platz ist und falls du was zu trinken oder zu essen möchtest, kann ich dir leider nichts anbieten. Hab nur 150 Galleonen für die ganzen 6 Wochen", erklärte sie und als Lily ihr grinsen sah, war sie beinahe erleichtert. Andy schien ihr Schicksal für die nächsten anderthalb Monate durchaus gut anzunehmen. „Falls du nicht hinkommst, ich habe insgesamt das Zehnfache zur Verfügung…", bot Lily an und setzte sich neben Andy aufs Bett.

Die Braunhaarige warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu: „Ich werde mich melden, falls es gar nicht mehr geht. Aber jetzt habe ich fragen an dich." „Frag nur", Lily musste über die übliche Neugierde ihrer Freundin lachen. „Job?" „Schriftstellerin, arbeite zu Hause." „Haus?" „Villa mit großem Garten, frei gelegen und schön eingerichtet." „Verheiratet?" „Ja… aber was ich dich noch fragen wollte: Wie fühlt man sich als Schwangere?", lenkte Lily geschickte vom Thema ab. Noch brauchte Andy nicht wissen, wen sie hatte ‚heiraten' müssen. „Ich weiß nicht… bin es ja erst seit zwei Stunden. Ich sag dir demnächst mal Bescheid", antwortete Andy ungeduldig, „Wie haben es die anderen getroffen?"

„Sara und Candy weißt du ja. Emmy lebt in einer WG mit Pettigrew, Lestrange und Hilary Fletchley. Mittelklasse Wohnung mit drei Zimmern. Emmy ist Kellnerin im Tropfenden Kessel, Hilary Verkäuferin in der Winkelgasse, Lestrange Barkeeper in der Nokturngasse und Pettigrew Kaffeekocher im Ministerium. Bertha ist mit deinem lieben Cousin verlobt und sie leben in einem Einfamilienhaus. Sie ist Lehrerin, er Auror. Lupin hat Rosi Bullstrode als Frau abgekriegt. Sie haben eine dreijährige Tochter, Georgina, Bullstrodes Ebenbild und wohnen in einer mittelgroßen Wohnung in einem gehobenen Viertel. Er ist in der Abteilung für Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten, sie Teilzeitkraft bei Madame Malkins", antwortet Lily ausführlich.

„Und Potter? Du hast alle Marauder aufgezählt, bis aus ihn", hakte Andy nach. Lily stöhnte gequält: „Quidditchstar. Können wir jetzt über etwas anderes reden? Potter ist kein Thema, was mich zu Hochgefühlen anregt." Andy lachte und sie redeten noch etwa eine Stunde über dies und das. Irgendwann verabschiedete Lily sich: „Muss mal los, mein _Ehemann_ wird mich bestimmt schon vermissen. Kannst mich ja besuchen kommen." Das Wort ‚Ehemann' hatte sie betont, als redete sie von einem Knallrümpfigen Kröter. Grade als Lily das Flohpulver in die Flammen werfen wollte, wurde sie von Andy aufgehalten: „Welchen Namen soll ich nennen, wenn ich zu dir flohen will?" „Mr. und Mrs. Potter", mit den Worten verschwand sie in den Flammen und ließ eine sehr verdatterte Andromeda zurück.

„Ach, ich sehe, du bist wieder da", wurde sie von James begrüßt, der in der Bibliothek auf dem schwarzen Ledersofa saß und ein Buch über Quidditch las. Hatte er auf sie gewartete? „Hast du auf mich gewartet?" „Jep", gestand James ein, „ich dachte, wo wir doch jetzt anderthalb Monate ‚Ehepaar' spielen müssen, können wir uns ebenso gut vertragen und uns endlich mal mit den Vornamen ansprechen. Musst du nicht, aber ich würde mich freuen." Recht hatte er ja, sie konnten sich nicht weiterhin jeden Tag streiten, aber…

Ach, einen Versuch war es wert. „In Ordnung, versuchen können wir es ja mal." James strahlte wie ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten, griff hinter sich und zog eine Flasche Rotwein hinter der Couch hervor. „Super! Darauf sollten wir anstoßen." Lily war etwas skeptisch, aber als er den Wein in die beiden Gläser, die ebenfalls hinter dem Sofa gestanden hatten, eingoss und ihr eins davon mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung anbot, da nahm sie es tatsächlich. Wider erwarten stellte sich James sogar als angenehmer Gesprächspartner heraus. Er war höflich, charmant und witzig, weshalb Lily mit der Zeit ihre ablehnende Haltung fallen ließ. Hin und wieder ließ er ein Kompliment einfließen, wurde dabei aber nicht einmal unverschämt und mit der Zeit fragte sie sich, ob sie James nicht vielleicht falsch eingeschätzt hatte.

Irgendwann rutschte er etwas näher an sie heran, schob eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob es an. Lily blickte direkt in seine haselnussbraunen Augen und hatte das Gefühl, von ihnen gefangen genommen zu werden. Sie konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, starrte nur zurück und für einen Moment verlor sie jedes Zeitgefühl. Ein kleiner Teil in ihr schrie sie an, sie solle ihn ohrfeigen und gehen, aber sie tat es nicht. Als er sich dann zu ihr herunter beugte und sie küsste, erwiderte sie seinen Kuss. Erst vorsichtig, zaghaft, dann leidenschaftlicher. Sie wusste tatsächlich nicht, was es war, dass sie so handeln ließ. Der Alkohol wohl nicht, Rotwein war nicht so schlimm. Eher der viel zitierte ‚Zauber des Augenblicks'. James küsste ihren Hals und Lily konnte ein leises Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Er hob den Kopf, sah ihr wieder in die Augen und nahm sie schließlich auf den Arm. Ohne einmal den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, trug James sie hoch ins Schlafzimmer. Und Lily wehrte sich nicht.


	14. FriedeFreudeEierkuchen

_An sango: Zitat. „__ich bin genauso alt deshalb weiß ich wie schwer es ist, die Disziplin zu haben und sich immer wieder hinzusetzen" Zitat Ende. Habe ich was verpasst? Ich finde es ehrlich gesagt gar nicht schwer, mir macht es Spaß.  
Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich als nächstes schreibe und selbst wenn ich es wüsste, wüsste ich noch nicht, wie die FF abläuft. Ich habe nur Grundideen, baue die dann nachts ein bisschen aus und um, setzte mich dann am nächsten Tag hin und schreibe drauf los. Da kann sich schnell mal was Wichtiges ändern, weshalb ich mich nicht festlegen will, mit dem was passiert. Bin ja durch JKR schon genug gebunden._

_An GefallenerEngel: Muss ich das jetzt verstehen?_

_An Romi: Tja… ;)_

_An Elenya: Anderthalb MONATE_

_An MoonyTatze: Ja, Andy ist schon arm dran._

_An Manik-Xolo: Die Frage beantwortet sich schon, wenn man überlegt, wie weit sie sind. Andy im vierten Monat, Sara im sechsten. Und jetzt überleg mal, wie weit sie anderthalb Monate später sind. Alles klar dann?_

_An Teufelsweib: ‚Zur Sache'? Was genau verstehst du darunter?_

_An hauntedjess: thx_

_An Schnecktal: Jetzt!_

_An Melli: Die Häuser stehen in einer nicht weiter lokalisierten Zaubererstadt in England._

_An DasTeddy: Dann sollte man dich vielleicht mal in eine Entzugsklinik schicken…_

_An DragonSleep: Das es etwas unrealistisch wird, hatte ich ja gesagt._

**Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen**

James wachte am nächsten Morgen davon auf, dass ihm die Sonne ins Gesicht schien. Er blinzelte, stöhnte gequält und wollte sich auf die andere Seite drehen um weiter zu schlafen, da bemerkte er, dass er a) in einem fremden Bett lag und b) nicht alleine war. Das erste was er sah, war langes, etwas zerzaustes dunkelrotes Haar, welches über eins der Kissen ausgebreitet war. Das musste ein Traum sein. Einer, der ihm ausgesprochen gut gefiel, zugegeben, aber immer noch ein Traum. Weil es absolut keine Möglichkeit gab, dass er zusammen mit Lily Evans in einem Bett lag und sie beide reichlich leicht bekleidet waren – nämlich gar nicht. Und wenn er sich nicht täuscht – und er täuschte sich selten – dann hatten sie nicht nur ‚nebeneinander' geschlafen. Die Erinnerung an den letzten Abend kehrte zurück und James überlegte, ob es sie wecken sollte, nur um zu prüfen, dass sie nicht krank war oder so.

Wecken brauchte er sie nicht, denn genau in dem Moment schlug Lily die Augen auf. Sie starrte ihn an, für einen Moment verwirrt, dann erschien sie ihn zu erkennen. Schließlich kehrten auch bei ihr die Erinnerungen zurück und sie schloss die Augen wieder. „Nein!", wisperte sie und hoffte, dass sich die vergangene Nacht rückgängig machen ließ. Aber das war natürlich nicht der Fall. Natürlich, immer dann wenn man Wunder brauchte, war keins zur Stelle. War ja mal wieder typisch. „Ähm…", meldete James sich zu Wort, „ich würde sagen: Doch." Lily reagierte nicht, sondern lag immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen und angespannten Gesichtszügen da. Sie schien das Geschehene wirklich zu bereuen. In dem Moment formte sich in James Kopf ein Entschluss.

„Hör mal, wenn du willst können wir das hier vergessen. Wir haben beide einen Fehler gemacht und wir werden es auch als solchen handeln. Ein Ausrutscher, ein One Night Stand. Wir werden einfach so tun, als wäre das nicht passiert und können hoffentlich daran festhalten, was wir gestern beschlossen haben, bevor… bevor alles durcheinander geraten ist", erklärte er ihr schweren Herzen. Er konnte sie nun mal nicht zwingen, ihn zu lieben. „Freunde also?", fragte Lily, die ihre Augen wieder geöffnet hatte und ihn abwartend ansah. James nickte: „Freunde. Nicht mehr!" „…und nicht weniger", Lily grinste schon wieder, „Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass du deinem Ruf durchaus gerecht wirst. So, jetzt verschwinde, ich will mich anziehen."

Tatsächlich war James so verwirrt, dass sie ihm nicht mindestens ihr halbes Repertoire an Flüchen (und sie kannte eine ganze Menge) auf den Hals gejagt hatte, dass er sich ohne weiteren Protest seine Boxershorts anzog, dann seine Klamotten griff und nach unten verschwand. Er duschte, zog sich frische Sachen an und ging dann in die Küche, um Frühstück zu machen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte James, dass es grade mal neun Uhr war und somit noch eine Stunde Zeit bis zum Training. Er hatte zwar keinen blassen Schimmer, was er sich darunter vorstellen sollte, aber er würde es ja noch früh genug erfahren. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes brachte James den Tisch dazu, sich selbst zu decken, dann nahm er sich den Tagespropheten und wartete auf Lily.

Die wiederum stellte seine Geduld nicht lange auf die Probe. Zehn Minuten später erschien sie in der Küchentür, nur in einen weißen Bademantel gehüllt und das Haar in ein weißes Handtuch gewickelt. „Frühstück!", sie wirkte ehrlich erfreut. James dagegen war weit entfernt davon: „Du bist gemein!" „Ne", widersprach Lily grinsend, „das Problem liegt nicht bei mir, sondern bei dir." James verzog das Gesicht: „Es ist trotzdem nicht nett, SO rum zu laufen." „Habe ich das behauptet?", Lilys Grinsen verbreiterte sich. Sie griff nach einer Brötchenhälfte und belegte sie mit Schinken. „Gibt's Kaffee?", erkundigte sie sich. James nickte: „Jep. Milch und ein halbes Stück Zucker, richtig?" Er deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihre leere Tasche und eine Sekunde, bzw. einen Zauberspruch später war sie gefüllt mit Kaffee. „Woher weißt du, wie ich meinen Kaffee trinke?", fragte Lily ehrlich verwirrt. James grinste nur und wandte sich seinem Käsebrötchen zu.

Um kurz vor zehn flohte James zum Training, seinen Nimbus 1700, das neuste und schnellste Modell auf dem Markt, untern Arm geklemmt. Lily zog sich an. Sie wählte einen weißen Minirock, eine schwarze Bluse, dazu schwarze Stiefel und schminkte sich sorgfältiger als sonst. Natürlich nur weil ihr einfach danach war, sich etwas herzurichten. Mit James hatte das überhaupt nichts zu tun, oh nein, rein gar nichts! Dann inspizierte sie das Haus noch mal genauer. Sie öffnete alle Küchenschubladen, durchsuchte die Kommode im Wohnzimmer, blätterte jedes einzelne Buch in der Bibliothek kurz durch und so weiter und so fort. Als sie schließlich mit ihrer Inspektion fertig und diese zu ihrer Zufriedenheit ausgefallen war, wandte sie sich dem Mittagessen zu. James würde erst gegen 16.00 Uhr kommen und für sie alleine lohnte sich kochen nicht, also aß Lily lediglich einen Apfel.

Sie nahm sich ein Buch aus der Bibliothek – ‚Hexen der Vergangenheit' – machte sich einen Eiskaffee und legte sich in eine Liege auf der Terrasse. Die Bluse wurde unten geöffnet und der Rock etwas hochgeschoben, immerhin wollte sie ja auch braun werden, dann vertiefte sie sich in das Buch und schreckte erst auf, als es an der Tür klingelte. Lily stöhnte gequält und warf einen Blick auf ihre silberne Armbanduhr. Kurz nach drei. Sie stand auf, ging zur Tür und öffnete. Draußen stand eine sehr kleine, sehr pummelige, um die sechzig Jahre alte Hexe in knallpinkfarbenem Umhang und violettem Spitzhut. „Ach, hallo. Mein Name ist Aurelia Jolling. Ich wohne im Haus schräg gegenüber. Ich dachte, ich komme mal vorbei und heiße Sie hier willkommen", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. „Ähm, guten Tag, Mrs. Jolling. Mein Name ist Liliana Ev… äh, Potter. Kommen Sie doch rein", begrüßte Lily die Fremde etwas skeptisch.

Mrs. Jolling schob sich derweil schon an ihr vorbei und ging ins Wohnzimmer. „Grade erst geheiratet, wie? Ich habe Ihren Mann gestern gesehen. Wo ist er denn jetzt? Arbeiten, nehme ich an. Sie sehen beide etwas jung aus, um verheiratet zu sein. Aber was soll's, ich habe auch früh geheiratet. Mein armer Carl ist aber leider vor zwei Jahren gestorben. Seit dem lebe ich alleine. Es tut gut, mal wieder frisches Blut in der Straße zu haben. Als was arbeitet Ihr Mann denn? Und Sie? Arbeiten Sie überhaupt?", prasselte es in einer irren Geschwindigkeit auf Lily ein. Sie antwortete eher zögernd: „Ich bin seit zwei Monaten siebzehn und James, mein Mann, wird Ende Oktober achtzehn, soweit ich weiß. Er ist Quidditchspieler und ich Schriftstellerin. Kann ich Ihnen irgendetwas anbieten, Mrs. Jolling?" „Nenn mich doch Aurelia. Und du heißt also Liliana. Ungewöhnlicher Name, aber das ist Aurelia auch. Wir haben vieles gemeinsam. Ich hatte früher auch rote Haare, aber nicht so schön dunkel wie deine, sondern grellrot. Jetzt sind sie grau. Du weißt also nicht, wann dein Mann Geburtstag hat? Das ist keine gute Grundlage für eine Ehe, nein, gar nicht. Ich würde ein Tässchen Tee nehmen, wenn du eins hättest. Und Kekse wären auch nicht schlecht", redete Aurelia in einer irren Geschwindigkeit weiter.

„Helloween. Er hat Helloween Geburtstag. Am 31.10", rief Lily aus der Küche. Zum Glück war ihr das noch eingefallen. Helloween war ein Festtag der Marauder und James war verdammt zufrieden mit seinem Geburtsdatum. „Und nenn mich bitte einfach Lily. Liliana ist zu lang und zu… ungewöhnlich", fuhr sie fort und kam wieder ins Wohnzimmer, ein Tablett mit zwei Teetassen und einem Teller Kekse vor sich her fliegen lassend. Aurelia nahm sich einen Keks und fuhr fort: „31.10… ungewöhnlich, sehr ungewöhnlich. Aber für einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe ist es nicht schlecht, ein ungewöhnliches Geburtsdatum zu haben. Der 25.12 oder auch der 31.12 sind noch recht mächtig. Und der 1.4, ganz zu schweigen vom 13.7, vor allem wenn man am Freitag geboren wurde." „Ich wurde am Freitag, den 13. Juli geboren. Aber meine Eltern sind Muggel, deshalb hat ihnen das nichts gesagt", bemerkte Lily grinsend. Diese Frau gefiel ihr.

„Interessant. Ja, sehr interessant", Aurelia nippte an ihrem Tee, „Hervorragender Tee übrigens und die Kekse sind ausgezeichnet. Du musst mir unbedingt den Zauberspruch geben. Potter also. Und dein Mann heißt James, hast du gesagt? Ich kenne ihn, James Spencer Potter. Und seine Eltern auch. Jane Alexandra und Spencer Harold Potter. Wunderbare Menschen, wirklich wunderbar. Dein Mann ist auch ein netter Junge. Etwas schwierig, aber nett. Die kleine Sara Mary ist auch sehr nett, neigt aber zum theatralischen. Du kennst sie ja sicher." „Ja, Sara ist eine meiner besten Freundinnen. Eine ziemliche Drama Queen, aber eine gute Seele. Und Jane und Spencer sind die Eltern, die ich mir gewünscht hätte", stimmte Lily lächelnd zu. Sie redeten noch eine Weile und wurden irgendwann von einem Geräusch aus der Bibliothek unterbrochen. Wenige Sekunden später kam James ins Wohnzimmer.

„Hi, Lil", begrüßte er sie und hielt ihr mit einem etwas schiefen Grinsen einen Strauß Blumen hin, „für dich." Lily lächelte, stand auf und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Danke. James, das ist Aurelia Jolling, sie wohnt schräg gegenüber. Aurelia, mein Mann", stellte sie die beiden einander vor. Bei den Worten ‚mein Mann', zog James eine Augenbraue hoch, aber ein warnender Blick von Lily sagte ihm, was zu tun war. Anscheinend wusste diese Aurelia Jolling nichts von dem Projekt und ging davon aus, dass sie wirklich verheiratet waren. Nun, ihn störte es nicht. Er grinste, ließ sich neben Lily fallen, die sich wieder aufs Sofa gesetzte hatte, und legte den Arm um ihre Schulter. „Aurelia Jolling… der Name sagt mir etwas", bemerkte er nachdenklich. Die Frau nickte: „Ja, ich bin mit deinen Eltern befreundet und kenne dich praktisch, seit du geboren wurdest. Ich bin im Orden." James nickte verstehend, auf Lilys Gesicht dagegen war ein einziges Fragezeichen geschrieben. „Was…?", begann sie, wurde aber von James unterbrochen: „Später." Und zu seiner Überraschung nickte sie und wechselte das Thema.

Nach circa einer weiteren Stunde, wandte sich James an Aurelia: „Ich schmeiße dich ja nur ungern raus, aber ich habe meinem besten Freund versprochen, dass wir heute mit ihm und seiner Verlobten essen gehen und ich glaube, meine Frau braucht etwas Zeit um sich fertig zu machen." „Oh natürlich. Auf Wiedersehen, auf Wiedersehen. Ich komme demnächst einfach noch mal vorbei", Aurelia war schon an der Tür. James und Lily verabschiedeten sich von ihr, dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um: „Da du von der ‚Verlobten' deines ‚besten Freundes' redest, gehe ich mal davon aus, dass du von Black und Bertha redest. Lupin ist immerhin ‚verheiratet' und Pettigrew hat, oh Wunder, keine abgekriegt." „Ehrlich gesagt, Moony, also Remus, und Bullstrode kommen auch mit. Und kannst du sie nicht beim Vornamen nennen, wenigstens für heute?", James sah sie bittend an. Lily musste lachen: „Also Bertha und Sirius, dann noch Remus und… Bullstrode." Er nickte lachend und beide gingen nach oben um sich fertig zu machen.


	15. Von Klamottenschocks und Totalerneuerung...

_An AddictedtoCookies: Bedenke den ganzen Namen. ‚Klischee lässt grüßen, oder doch nicht?' Jeder kann sich selbst überlegen, ob er/sie es klischeehaft findet oder nicht. ;)_

_An GefallenerEngel: Dann ist ja gut_

_An Melli: Steht's zu Diensten._

_An sango: Bitte._

_An Elenya: Meine Freundin kriegt das auch hin… ich nur wenn ich hoffnungslos überdreht bin (sprich: hundemüde)_

_An MoonyTatze: Ja, da ist er tatsächlich mal selbstlos._

_An Romi: Gott sei Dank!?_

_An hauntedjess: Glaub ich auch._

_An Manik-Xolo: Hey, gute Idee. Werde ich vielleicht verwenden, falls du es mir gestattest._

_An DragonSleep: Hatte gestern keine Zeit (lange Schule, viele HA und noch reiten)_

_An kara: Ein winziges Wort:_ smile

_An schneckal: Du wirst schon sehen… aber es wird Konsequenzen haben, verlass dich drauf._

_An Teufelsweib: Da bist du bei mir an der falschen Adresse._

****

****

**Von Klamottenschocks und Totalerneuerungen**

„Fertig!", verkündete Lily und James, der in der Bibliothek auf sie wartete, drehte sich um. Sie sah ziemlich gut aus. Sehr gut, wenn er ehrlich war. Aus der Hochsteckfrisur hatten sich einige Haarsträhnen gelöst und eine davon fiel ihr lockig ins Gesicht. Sie trug ein schulterfreies, knielanges Kleid aus hellbeigefarbenem, golddurchwirktem Satin, welches sich perfekt an ihren Körper anschmiegte. Um den Hals hatte sie sich einen schwarzen Seidenschal gelegt. Der Schmuck war schmal, aus Gold und Onyxen. Make-up hatte sie wie immer nicht viel aufgelegt. Lipgloss, Wimperntusche, schwarzer Kajal. „Wow, du siehst traumhaft aus, ganz ehrlich", verkündete James im Brustton der Überzeugung.

Lily lachte: „Das Kompliment gebe ich gerne zurück." Sie meinte es wirklich ernst, denn James sah ebenfalls verdammt gut aus. Schwarze Hose, dunkelgrünes Hemd, die Haare noch etwas verstrubbelter als sonst. „Aber", bemerkte James mit einem Blick auf Lilys Schuhe, „wie kannst du darauf laufen? Ich meine, sind ja ganz nett und so, aber wie hoch sind die bitte?" Auch Lily sah hinunter auf ihre schwarzen High-Heels. „12 cm, wieso?", fragte sie mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln. James starrte sie nur ungläubig an. „Komm, lass uns gehen", forderte sie ihn grinsend auf und ging zum Kamin, um ins Restaurant zu flohen. James tat, wie ihm geheißen.

„Hi, da seit ihr ja", Remus klang dermaßen erleichtert, dass Lily sich fragte, was Bullstrode mit ihm gemacht hatte. Auch Sirius sah die beiden Neuankömmlinge an, als wären sie seine Erlösung. Rosi Bullstrode dagegen lächelte nur kühl, während Berthas Lächeln zwar schüchtern, aber freundlich war. James nahm Lily ihre taillierte, schwarze Jacke ab, schob ihr den Stuhl zurecht und erntete damit ziemlich verwirrte Blicke von seinen beiden Freunden. Lilys Lächeln war es aber allemal wert, sich wie ein Idiot aufzuführen. Der Kellner kam und brachte die Karten, in die sich sofort alle vertieften. Lily entschied ziemlich schnell, was sie essen wollte und hatte somit Zeit, sich die anderen am Tisch anzugucken.

Sirius sah, wie sollte es auch anders sein, verdammt gut aus. Dunkelgraue Hose, schwarzes Hemd und, ihm ständig in die Stirn fallende, schwarze Haare. Remus stand ihm um kaum etwas nach. Er trug eine blaue Hose und ein dunkelrotes Hemd. Lily wandte sich den Begleiterinnen der beiden zu und wusste bereits im Voraus, das sie hier unangenehme Überraschungen erleben würde. Ihre Ahnung sollte sich bestätigen. Bertha ging ja noch halbwegs. Zumindest im Gegensatz zu Bullstrode. Aber alleine gesehen war sie schlimm. Ein knöchellanger, weiter Rock aus hellblauer, mit kleinen, weißen Blüten bedruckter, Baumwolle. Dazu eine rosafarbene Strickjacke, die sie bis oben hin geschlossen hatte und braune, etwas abgewetzte Schuhe. Das hüftlange, braune Haar hing offen und schwunglos herunter. Lily seufzte innerlich. Bertha wusste es ja einfach nicht besser. Irgendjemand musste ihr helfen… irgendjemand, wieso dann eigentlich nicht Lily? Nun, das würde sie in Angriff nehmen und die anderen würden ihr sicher gerne helfen.

Sah Bertha schon schlimm aus, so übertraf Rosi Bullstrode sämtliche Rekorde. Sie trug knallenge, giftgrüne Hosen, einen feuerroten Bustier, eine Jacke aus Leopardenfellimitat und azurblaue Stiefel. Sie hatte schwarze, mittellange Haare, was ja an sich nicht schlecht war. Es gab Tage, an denen hätte Lily mit Freuden ihr Leben gegeben, nur um naturschwarze Haare zu haben, aber die von Bullstrode wollte sie nicht einmal geschenkt. Sie waren dick, fettig und krauselig. Das Mädchen schien noch nie etwas von einer Kur gehört zu haben. Und diese Fingernägel erst! Gelb, brüchig und abgekaut. Die von Bertha waren wenigsten ordentlich kurz geschnitten, was natürlich nichts gegen Lilys eigene war. Lang, gepflegt und immer lackiert – heute mit Klarlack. Lily wandte den Blick schnell von der Slytherin ab, die Remus mit einem dermaßen verliebten Blick ansah, dass es schon fast abstoßend war.

„Woran denkst du?", wollte James neben ihr wissen und als Lily sich zu ihm umdrehte, grinste er. Er wusste ganz genau, woran sie dacht. „Du weißt ganz genau, woran ich denke. Und Black, ich würde dir raten, nicht noch einmal so anzüglich zu gucken, oder du hast gleich mein Fischmesser im Gesicht", fauchte Lily und schlagartig hörte Sirius auf zu Grinsen. Natürlich würde sie ihm NICHT ihr Fischmesser ins Gesicht werfen, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Vor allem nicht bei Lily Evans… oder Potter, wie sie ja jetzt hieß. Zu komisch, ausgerechnet James und Evans. Und sie schienen sich sogar zu verstehen. Sirius beschloss, seinen Freund da nachher mal etwas auszufragen.

Als Aperitif gab es erstmal Martinis und Lily spielte wirklich mit dem Gedanken, Bertha den ihrigen wegzunehmen. Bei Bullstrode war es ihr ja egal, ob die sich betrank, die Jungen konnten wahrscheinlich das dreifache von Lilys Alkoholmaximalmenge kippen (die auch nicht unbedingt klein war), aber bei Bertha… Nun denn, die musste auch selbst wissen, was sie sich zutraute. Nachdenklich sah Lily sich im Restaurant um, während sie mit Lippen und Zähnen eine der zwei Oliven vom Stäbchen zog. Das sowohl James, als auch Sirius und Remus sie beobachteten, fiel ihr nicht einmal auf. Während des Essens unterhielt sich Lily ganz nett mit den dreien. Bertha wurde von Sirius immer wieder geschickt ausgebootet, sobald Lily sie ins Gespräch einbinden wollte und Bullstrode war beleidigt, weil Remus ihr nicht seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Das Kind hatte aber auch Probleme…

„So, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte James mit blitzenden Augen, nachdem er den letzten Rest Tiramisu aus seiner Schale gekratzt hatte. Während er noch schluckte, fokussierte er bereits Lilys Mousse au Chocolat. Sie bemerkte seinen Blick und schob ihm grinsend ihr, noch halb volles, Schälchen hin. „Willst du nicht mehr? Falls doch, dann…", wollte er wissen und bedachte sie mit einem hoffnungsvollen Blick. Lily winkte ab: „Ne, sind mir eh zu viele Kalorien." „Als ob du dir darüber Gedanken machen müsstest", murmelte Bertha leise, aber Lily verstand sie trotzdem. „Mehr als du denkst", gab sie zu, „Emmy zum Beispiel kann Mengen an Süßigkeiten verschlingen und man sieht es nicht. Wir haben ihr schon so oft Bulimie unterstellt, dass sie mittlerweile sogar aufgehört hat, es abzustreiten. Sie ignoriert uns nur." „Darin bist du doch Meisterin", warf James ein. Lily wandte sich zu ihm um: „Armer Junge. Nun, wo wollt ihr denn jetzt noch hin? Ich wäre für tanzen."

„Ja, dass du das kannst, wissen wir…", bemerkte Sirius provozierend, doch anstatt sich aufzuregen lehnte Lily sich nur in ihrem Stuhl zurück und nickte. Sie war zwar nicht betrunken, noch nicht einmal angeheitert, aber das bisschen Alkohol, was sie getrunken hatte, führte dazu, dass sie weitaus umgänglicher war als sonst. So war es immer. Trank sie zu viel, wurde sie schnell unberechenbar. In mehr als einer Hinsicht. Aber das zu freundlich sein auch nicht immer gut war, hatte Lily gestern gesehen. „Ich dachte eigentlich mehr an einen Club oder eine Disco", erklärte sie und sowohl Sirius, als auch James stimmten zu. Remus schloss sich ebenfalls an, anscheinend mit dem Hintergedanken, so lange wie möglich von Bullstrode weg zu bleiben. Diese wurde gar nicht erst gefragt, ebenso wenig Bertha.

„Okay, dann werde ich mich nur noch eben ‚umstylen'. Kommst du mit, Bertha?", Lily richtete sich bereits auf und ging in Richtung Damentoilette, insofern hatte Bertha keine andere Wahl, als ihr zu folgen. Als sie durch die Tür trat, stand Lily bereits vor einem der Spiegel und betrachtete sich darin. Dann zog sie den Zauberstab aus der schwarzen Handtasche, deutete auf sich selbst und murmelte etwas. Sofort verwandelten sich ihre Klamotten. Jetzt trug sie einen verboten kurzen, schwarzen Rock und ein Spaghettiträgertop aus glänzendsilbernem, fließendem Stoff. Ihre Haare fielen ihr in sanften Wellen über die Schulter und sie trug jetzt glitzernden Silberschmuck. Einzig die Schuhe und das Make-up blieben gleich, wobei letzteres per Muggelart erneuert wurde.

Lily drehte sich zu Bertha um und lächelte sie an: „Jetzt du!" Sie musterte Bertha kritisch, schwang ihren Zauberstab und die andere war mit einem Mal vollkommen verändert. Sie trug jetzt recht enge, hellblaue Jeans, ein gelbes Neckholdertop und etwa zwei cm hohe schwarze Sandalen. Die Haare waren auf sehr interessante Weise in- und umeinander geschlungen. Ihre Kreolen waren, anders als Lilys (schmal und silbern), gelb und ziemlich groß. Auf weiteren Schmuck wurde verzichtet. Dann schminkte Lily Bertha noch mit Wimperntusche und Lipgloss und entschied dann, dass sie fertig waren.

Sirius pfiff leise durch die Zähne, als die zwei wieder an den Tisch traten. Remus musterte beide anerkennend, woraufhin James seinen Arm nahezu Besitz ergreifend um Lily legte. Sie verdrehte nur die Augen und ließ ihn gewähren. Remus fiel auf, dass sie sich nicht wirklich unwohl in seiner Umarmung fühlen zu schien, sondern sich eher noch an ihn lehnte. Nun, man würde sehen… und James würde erklären – müssen. „Also, können wir los? Wie sieht's mit bezahlen aus?", wollte Lily wissen. „Bezahlt ist und ja, wir können los und wollen auch", verkündete Sirius und zu sechst traten sie auf die Straße.


	16. Zeus hilft Aphrodite

_An GefallenerEngel: Tja, wüsstest du wohl gerne…_

_An MoonyTatze: Bertha ist ja auch nett, Bullstrode nicht._

_An Romi: Wird gemacht._

_An Teufelsweib: Welch eine Ehre… ;)_

_An DrahonSleep: Ne, eher nicht. Hab am Sonntag Geburtstag und morgen kommen drei Freundinnen zum reinfeiern (vorher noch reiten) und übermorgen die Family. Du siehst…_

_An Manik-Xolo: Vielen herzlichen, ergebenen Dank._

_An hauntedjess: Ja, Hexe müsste man sein._

_An Melli: Jaja, sofort._

_An Elenya: Ja, armer Remus._

**Zeus hilft Aphrodite**

Lily amüsierte sich in dieser Nacht wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie tanzte abwechselnd mit James, Sirius und Remus, brachte Bertha ein paar Schritte bei und ignorierte Bullstrode schlichtweg. Gegen halb drei verabschiedeten sie sich von einander und flohten ‚nach Hause'. Wobei Sirius sich wohl beschwert hätte, wäre er nicht schon zu besoffen gewesen, um irgendetwas mitzukriegen, und Remus guckte als würde man ihn foltern. War wohl auch so. Georgina schien wirklich eine Miniaturausgabe ihrer ‚Mutter' zu sein und die alleine war ja schon schwer bis gar nicht erträglich. Zu Lilys wirklicher Überraschung, hatte James kaum Alkohol angerührt, weniger als sie selbst, um ehrlich zu sein. Der Typ war auch immer für Überraschungen gut, vor allem in den letzten Tagen.

Was Lily nicht wusste, sehr wohl aber Sirius und Remus, war, dass James wegen ihr nichts getrunken hatte. So langsam hatte er raus, wie man sie friedlich stimmte und diesen Plan verfolgte er auch. Man(n) würde sehen, was sich daraus ergeben würde. Zumindest schien sie ihn nicht mehr ganz so zu hassen, wie am Anfang des Schuljahrs und das war ja schon mal ein Erfolg. Ein kleiner zwar, aber wir sprechen hier immerhin von Lily Evans. Und die ist ja sowieso immer ein Kapitel für sich.

Sobald sie in ihrem Haus angekommen waren, gingen sowohl Lily, als auch James, sehr bald ins Bett. Sie im Schlafzimmer, er im Gästezimmer. Als James sich grade hinlegen wollte, hörte er ein Geräusch hinter sich. Lily stand im Türrahmen und lächelte ihn an: „Wollte dir nur eine gute Nacht wünschen." „Ähm… ja – uh, Nacht", erwiderte James wenig geistreich und versuchte sich krampfhaft davon abzuhalten, sie anzustarren. Zugegebenermaßen, es war wohl auch nicht sonderlich nett von Lily, sich ihm nur mit einem Nachthemd, einem sehr kurzen, sehr schwarzen und sehr offenherzigen Nachthemd, um ehrlich zu sein, gegenüber zu stellen.

James schüttelte kurz den Kopf, wie um ungebetene Gedanken zu verbreiten und fing sich sogleich wieder. „Krieg ich keinen Gute-Nacht-Kuss?", kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, hätte er sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. Toll gemacht! Jetzt würde sie ihn gleich wieder anfauchen und alles war umsonst, wenn nicht gar vollkommen vermurkst. Doch nichts der gleichen. Lilys Lächeln geriet zwar etwas unsicherer, aber immerhin lächelte sie. „Willst du einen?", Verzögerungstaktik. James grinste schief: „Schon…" Einen Moment schien Lily zu überlegen, dann kam sie zu ihm, umarmte ihn kurz und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Mehr gibt's nicht", erklärte sie dann grinsend, „schlaf gut und träum was Schönes…"

„Wenn ich von dir träume, dann sicher", langsam befand James sich wieder auf sicheren Pfaden. Flirten konnte er und ihr schien das auch zu gefallen, insofern wurde er mutiger. Für einen Moment sah Lily so aus, als wollte sie etwas erwidern, dann schüttelte sie nur lachend den Kopf. „Gute Nacht, James", der Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl war offensichtlich. Immer noch lachend drehte sie sich um und verschwand nach oben. „Nacht", rief James ihr hinterher, „und träum von mir." „Nur in deinen Träumen", war die Erwiderung. James tat so, als würde er nachdenken: „Hm… das wird jetzt irgendwie unlogisch." „Und uneffizient", fügte sie hinzu, „zum dritten Mal: NACHT!" „Nacht", rief James noch hoch, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob sie ihn gehört hatte. Zufrieden grinsend ging er zu Bett und schlief rasch ein – um tatsächlich von Lily zu träumen.

Lily war kein langer Schlaf vergönnt. Nur einige Zeit später, wachte sie wieder auf, nichts genau wissend, was sie geweckt hatte. Ein Blick auf ihren Digitalwecker, der, dank Magie, auch in Hogwarts funktionierte, sagte ihr, dass es grade mal eine Minute nach vier war. Dann wurde das Zimmer für eine Sekunde von dem gespenstischen Leuchten eines Blitzes erhellt. Sekunden später folgte das grollen des Donners. Das Fenster, welches sie vor dem Schlafengehen geöffnet hatte, schlug nun im Wind hin und her. In einem schnellen, aber gleichmäßigen Rhythmus prasselte der Regen aufs Dach. Lily lehnte sich mit den Rücken gegen die Wand und zog sie Knie an. Sie kam sich vor wie in einem schlechten Horrorfilm. Nur das er so schlecht nicht war, denn für Lily war es wirklich Horror.

Sie hatte Gewitter und Stürme schon immer gehasst, schon als kleines Kind. Aber seit einem Tag, an dem sie etwa zehn gewesen war, hasste sie sie nicht nur, sie hatte Angst vor ihnen. An besagtem Tag war Lily bei ihrer besten Muggelfreundin Gina gewesen. Gegen fünf Uhr nachmittags war der Wind immer schlimmer geworden und Lily hatte beschlossen, nach Hause zu gehen, bevor es sich weiter verschlimmerte. Bei Gina bleiben konnte sie nicht, da sie abends noch mit ihren Eltern essen gehen sollte. Also hatte sie den etwa zwanzigminütigen Fußmarsch in Angriff genommen. Und dann, wie als ob es auf sie gewartet hätte, brach das Gewitter mit aller Macht los. Es war plötzlich dunkel geworden, hatte begonnen zu regnen und stärker zu stürmen. Irgendwann hatte es angefangen zu blitzen und zu donnern und die verängstige Lily hatte sich, wider besseren Wissens, unter einen Baum gekauert.

Von dort hatte sie das Gewitter beobachtet, hatte gezittert und geweint und beschlossen, Gewitter von jetzt an zu hassen. Als wäre das dann aber nicht schon genug gewesen, war in ‚ihren' Baum ein Blitz eingeschlagen. Lily hatte geschrieen, war aufgesprungen und gerannt. Gerannt bis nach Hause und dort war sie weinend in den Armen ihrer Mutter zusammengebrochen. Seit diesem Tag, fürchtete Lily Evans sich schrecklich vor Gewittern. Tatsächlich gab es nur zwei Dinge, vor denen sie noch mehr Angst hatte. Sie hatte Angst vor Voldemort, auch wenn sie ihn nicht aus dem Grund fürchtete, wie alle anderen (muggelgeborenen) Hexen und Zauberer, sondern aus ihrem ganz eignen, aber die allermeiste Furcht hatte Lily vor sich selbst.

Lily zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf und hoffte so, ihre Umgebung auszusperren. Es gelang ihr – natürlich – nicht. War sie in Hogwarts, krabbelte Lily bei Gewittern immer zu Andy oder Emmy ins Bett, die beide von ihrer Angst wussten, war sie zu Hause, ging sie zu ihren Eltern. Hier aber war sie alleine… obwohl, so ganz stimmte das ja auch nicht. James schlief ein Stockwerk tiefer. Aber er war immer noch James Potter und nur, weil er in den letzten Tagen ganz okay gewesen war, hieß das nicht, dass sie sich jetzt vor ihm demütigen würde. Er sollte nicht erfahren, dass sie sich vor Gewittern fürchtete, wie ein kleines Kind. Das ließ ihr Stolz nicht zu, immerhin musste frau ja ihr Gesicht wahren. Und doch… und doch… Zugegeben, sie hatte tatsächlich Angst und James würde sie weder auslachen, noch wegschicken, das war sie sich so gut wie sicher. Und er würde seine Klappe halten, dafür würde sie sorgen.

Langsam zog Lily sich die Bettdecke vom Kopf, richtete sich auf und griff, beinahe reflexartig, nach ihrem Zauberstab. Okay, ja, es war kindisch, immerhin tat ihr das Gewitter nichts, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Außerdem fühlte es sich besser an. So leise wie möglich tappte Lily die Treppe herunter und stand ehe sie sich versah vor James Zimmertür – oder der Tür des Gästezimmers, was es ja eigentlich war, aber das tat jetzt nicht zur Sache. Einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie anklopfen sollte, aber das war ebenso albern wie uneffektiv. Also öffnete sie – wieder betont leise – die Tür und trat ein. James schlief, die Brille lag auf seinem Nachttisch und er nahm praktisch das ganze Bett ein. Trotz allem musste Lily grinsen. Im Schlaf sah er tatsächlich weitaus jünger und friedvoller aus, als wenn er wach war. Sollte sie ihm entweder bei Gelegenheit unter die Nase reiben… oder nicht vergessen.

„James?", wisperte Lily kaum hörbar und trat an sein Bett. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er sie gar nicht erst hören würde, aber zu ihrer Überraschung schlug er sofort die Augen auf. Etwas verwirrt, aber nicht unfreundlich, sah er sie an. Fast erwartete sie einen ‚Potter-Kommentar', à la: ‚Hattest du solche Sehnsucht nach mir, dass du es keine zwei Stunde ohne mich aushältst?', aber nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen setzte er sich auf und beäugte sie fragend. „Was ist los, Lil?", wollte er wissen und rieb sich die Augen. Er schien noch nicht wirklich wach zu sein.

„Naja… also…", irgendwie schaffte Lily es nicht, ihm einzugestehen, weshalb sie hier war. Er warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. Lily straffte die Schulter, atmete noch einmal durch und erklärte etwas hastig: „Ich habe Angst vor Gewittern und da oben ist es… nun ja, etwas einsam und da dachte ich…" Sie brach ab, aber James hatte verstanden. „…du könntest zu mir kommen", vervollständigte er, „klar, kein Problem. Komm rein, dir muss kalt sein." Er hob die Decke an und Lily schlüpfte drunter. „Danke", murmelte sie leise und lächelte müde. James drapierte die Decke so um sie, dass sie auch garantiert nicht frieren würde und legte dann einen Arm um sie. Lilys Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust und sie hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt. Sie atmete bereits ruhig und langsam, woran er erkannte, dass sie schlief. „Für dich immer, Lily, für dich immer", wisperte James noch, bevor auch er einschlief.


	17. Dancing Queen

_An Schneckal: Danke._

_An Miss Shirley-Blythe: Zu Befehl._

_An hauntedjess:_ -smile-

_An Romi: Ihr Angst vor Gewittern ist für mich lediglich ein Mittel zum Zweck. Übrigens, wenn ich mich nicht verzählt habe, dann stammt die hundertste Review von dir._

_An Elenya: Ich liebe Gewitter. Aber ich laufe auch gerne im Regen draußen rum, insofern…_

_An Manik-Xolo: Ich bemühe mich…_

_An MoonyTatze: Wir werden sehen._

_An DasTeddy: Ja, wie immer. Alle bemerken es, nur sie nicht._

_An GefallenerEngel: -_aufweck-

_An Melli: Ich versuche es._

_An Samatha Potter: Okay._

**Dancing Queen**

Die nächsten drei Wochen gingen schnell vorbei und Lily und James kamen weiterhin gut miteinander aus – auf rein freundschaftlicher Basis, versteht sich. Ehe sie sich versahen, war der 29.10 schon herangerückt und somit das Ende des Projekts. Lily wusste nicht so genau, ob sie sich darüber jetzt freuen sollte oder nicht eben nicht. Sie hatte sich mit James in den letzten Wochen richtig gut verstanden und auch Sirius hatte sich als nett herausgestellt. Remus war es ja schon immer gewesen und Peter… nun, mit dem hatte Lily bisher wenig zu tun gehabt und war auch ganz froh darüber.

Es war also am morgen des 29.10, ein Montag, als die Siebtklässler das erste Mal wieder Unterricht hatten. Sie brachten sowohl den Montag, als auch den Dienstag mehr oder weniger gut hinter sich und bald war es Dienstagabend. Mehr oder weniger (eher weniger) begeistert machten sich die Sechst- und Siebtklässler auf den Weg in die große Halle. Tanzstunde. Na das konnte ja heiter werden. Als sie dort ankamen, warteten Dumbledore, Mrs. Ladiba, Mr. Kronus und einige der Lehrer bereits auf sie. „So, ich denke, wir werden jetzt direkt beginnen, ohne noch lange reden zu schwingen", begrüßte Dumbledore sie. Er gab das Wort weiter an ihre Tanzlehrerin: „Gut, als erstes mal eine einfachere Version des Foxtrott. Der Marsch-Foxtrott. Alle die das noch nicht können bitte aufstellen, die anderen helfen."

Lily suchte sich nach kurzem umsehen Remus und Alice aus, um ihnen zu helfen. Andy hängte sich natürlich sofort an ihren Freund Ted und Emmy dran. Lily musterte das einen kurzen Moment, denn Andys Eifersucht gefiel ihr so gar nicht, dann wandte sie sich wieder Remus und Alice zu, die sie aufmerksam ansahen. „Also, Remus, rechte Hand auf ihr linkes Schulterblatt. Alice, linke Hand auf seine rechte Schulter. Die anderen Hände so ineinander, dass ihre Hand oben zwischen seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger liegt. Füße geschlossen, der rechte Fuß deutet zwischen die Füße des Partners. Okay, sehr gut soweit", erklärte Lily zuerst einmal die Haltung.

„Jetzt zu den Grundschritten. Remus, linker Fuß zwei Schritte vor. Alice, rechter Fuß zwei Schritte zurück. Dann ein Schritt seitwärts, Remus nach links, Alice nach rechts. Anderen Fuß ran. Dann zwei Schritte vor, es beginnt wieder der Startfuß von eben und wieder ein Schritt seitwärts, er mit links, sie mit rechts. Dann wieder von Anfang und so weiter. Also: Schritt, Schritt, Seit, Ran, Schritt, Schritt, Seit, Ran. Klar? Dann versuchte es mal", während sie redete, zeigte Lily, was genau sie jetzt damit meinte und trat schlussendlich zurück, um ihre beiden Schüler zu beobachten. Alice stellte sich sogar ziemlich gut an. „Schritt, Schritt, Seit, Ran. Schritt, Schritt, Seit, Ran", murmelte sie immer wieder halblaut vor sich hin.

Remus dagegen schien weitgehend talentlos zu sein. Schon am Anfang kam er aus dem Takt und nachdem Lily sich das ein paar Mal angeguckt hatte, griff sie ein: „Remus, komm mal zu mir. Ich zeig dir das noch mal." Geduldig erklärte sie ihm die Schritte ein weiteres Mal, zeigte ihm alles und übernahm die Führung, so dass er sich voll darauf konzentrieren konnte, nicht über seine eigenen Füße zu fallen. Tatsächlich klappte es bald und Lily übergab Remus wieder an seine Tanzpartnerin, die bis dato ruhig an der Seite gewartet hatte. Als Lily dann zurück trat, spürte sie einen Blick, der sich in ihren Rücken bohrte. Sie drehte sich um und blickte in die Augen von James Potter, der sich am anderen Ende der Halle um Jonathan Finnigan und Pasana Patil kümmerte. Er blickte wütend und… war das Eifersucht? Lily schickte ihm einen irritierten Blick, dann wandte sie sich wieder Remus und Alice zu. Und aus dem sollte frau schlau werden…

Einige Minuten später, Remus und Alice tanzten schon sehr gut zusammen, erklang wieder Mrs. Ladibas Stimme: „So, der Marsch-Foxtrott klappt ja schon mal ganz gut. Nehmen wir uns als nächstes den Discoblues vor. Nicht unbedingt klassisch, aber recht einfach für den Anfang. Später können wir dann eine Drehung einbauen." Kurz ließ Lily sich die Schritte des Discoblues noch mal vor den Augen ablaufen, dann erklärte sie sie ihren Schülern: „Haltung wie eben. Füße geschlossen. Remus beginnt wie immer links, Alice rechts. Besagter Fuß wird zur Seite gesetzt, dann der andere ran. Jetzt geht der andere wieder zur Seite und der Starfuß ran. Ihr steht jetzt wie am Anfang. Dann öffnet ihr die Haltung etwas und geht zwei Schritte seitwärts. Remus nach links, Alice nach rechts. Dreht euch aber dabei ruhig so, dass ihr die Füße gradaus setzten könnt. Dann bleibt ihr wieder stehen und es fängt von neuem an. Seit, Ran, Seit, Ran, Schritt, Schritt. Seit, Ran, Seit, Ran, Schritt, Schritt. Einfach eigentlich."

Jetzt verstand Remus weitaus schneller. Immer noch murmelte Alice Lilys Anweißungen: „Seit, Ran, Seit, Ran, Schritt, Schritt. Seit, Ran, Seit Ran, Schritt, Schritt." Es schien ihm wirklich zu helfen und nach ein paar Versuchen und Patzern tanzten die beiden gut miteinander. Es sah auch recht harmonisch aus, also beschloss Lily, die Drehung einzubauen. „So, sehr gut, aber achtete darauf, nicht so viel auf eure Füße zu starren. Jetzt am Anfang ist das noch okay, aber später müsst ihr eurem Partner unablässig in die Augen schauen. Machen wir jetzt mal was Neues, eine Drehung. Das Seit, Ran, etc. bleibt, wie es ist. Wenn Remus jetzt aber seine Schritte geht, kann Alice eine Rechtsdrehung machen. Musst nur aufpassen, dass du dabei mitkommst und nicht auf der Stelle bleibst. Wenn du willst, dass sie sich dreht, Remus, dann heb einfach deinen linken Arm an, dass sie drunter her kann. Das ist dann dein Zeichen, Allie."

Beide bemühten sich es richtig zu machen, aber anfangs hätten sie wohl keinen Blumenpott gewonnen. Alice drehte sich zu langsam und hatte Schwierigkeiten, nachher wieder in die Schritte zu kommen. Remus dagegen gab das Zeichen zur Drehung zu spät und kam aus dem Takt, sobald Alice sich drehte. Lily seufzte irgendwann und unterbrach sie wieder: „Ich sehe, ihr strengt euch an, aber ich denke, dass es besser wäre, wenn ich mal kurz mit jedem von euch tanze. Ist leichter." Gesagt, getan. Als erstes knöpfte sie sich Remus vor. Es klappte auf Anhieb besser, da Lily ihm sofort ansah, wenn er an eine Drehung dachte und sich nachher sofort wieder in die Schritte einfand, womit sie ihm natürlich half. Auch als sie dann nachher die Herrenschritte für Alice übernahm, ging es schon ziemlich gut. Lily gab die Angabe früh genug und erleichterte Alice den Einstieg in die Schritte, indem sie einfach unbeeindruckt weitertanzte, selbst wenn die Jüngere nicht mehr mitkam.

„Menno, wieso kannst du das?", quengelte Remus, grinste aber. „Ich tanze auch schon jahrelang. Übung macht immer noch den Meister. Ich war am Anfang auch nicht besser und ihr stellt euch schon sehr gut an, dafür dass ihr es ja eigentlich nicht könnt. Habt wenigstens und das kann man nicht von allen sagen. Siehe Peter oder Emmy. Und Undine tanzt nicht, sie strippt ohne sich auszuziehen", zerstreute Lily die unausgesprochenen Sorgen der zwei, „und noch ein Tipp: Wenn der andere aus dem Takt kommt, dann macht einfach weiter, euer Partner hat es dann leichter, sich wieder einzufinden." Braves Nicken von beiden. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde üben, diesmal mit Musik, schloss Mr. Kronus die Stunde für diese Woche. Lily hatte sich am Schluss mit James eine eher stillere Ecke gesucht und Tango getanzt.

Die Siebtklässler aus Gryffindor und Ravenclaw machten sich gegen 23.15 Uhr auf den Weg zum Astronomieturm. Lily teilte sich wie immer mit Andy ein Fernrohr. „So, jetzt suchst sich jeder einen Stern aus und erzählt mir was darüber", forderte Dumbledore seine Schüler auf. Sirius Hand schoss in die Höhe: „Ich hab einen. Darf ich? Ach, gut. Also, mein Stern ist Sirius, der Hundestern, auch Aschere oder Caniula genannt. Er ist der Alphastern des Canis Maior, des großes Hundes, und sowohl Teil des Winterdrei – und –sechsecks. Der Name kommt vom griechischen Wort ‚seirios' und heißt ‚der Verbrennende' oder ‚der Strahlende', denn Sirius ist der hellste Stern am Nachthimmel. Er ist 1,8-mal größer als unsere Sonne und 26-mal so hell, außerdem ist er 8,6 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt, hat eine Oberflächentemperatur von 10.000 Kelvin, eine Umlaufzeit von 50,178 Jahren und einen kleinen Begleiter, namens Sirius B." „Sehr gut, Mr. Black, zehn Punkte für Gryffindor. Haben Sie das aus einem Lexikon auswendig gelernt? Nun, gut, gut. Kennen Sie sich mit dem Stern, der Ihnen Ihren Zweitnamen gab auch so gut aus?"

„Sicher… aber… muss das sein? Naja, gut. Mein zweiter Name ist tatsächlich Beteigeuze und geht auf den Alphastern des Orion zurück. Er wird auch Orionis oder ‚Schulter des Orion' genannt. Er ist 800-mal so groß, wie unsere Sonne und 1.000-mal heller. Dabei hat er allerdings nur eine Oberflächentemperatur von 3.600 Kelvin. Er ist 427 Lichtjahre entfernt, orange-rot und der zwölfthellste Stern", hier antwortete Sirius etwas widerwillig. „Du heißt Betei-, Betei-… Betei-wie-auch-immer mit zweitem Namen?", schrie Jonathan ungläubig und darunter ging auch Dumbledore unter, der lobte: „Sehr gut, Mr. Black. Weitere zehn Punkte. Wer möchte noch?" Lily hörte ihn und hob die Hand. Der Schulleiter nickte ihr knapp zu.

„Wenn Sirius, auf Grund seines Namens, zwei Sterne für sich beanspruchen darf und Andromeda sogar ein Sternbild und eine Galaxie, dann darf ich wohl, natürlich neben einer Blume, zumindest einen Stern einfordern. Ich meine Diadem, den Alphastern des Coma Berenices, besser bekannt als ‚Haar der Berenike'. Immerhin ist mein zweiter Name Tiara und das und ein Diadem sind sich nicht unähnlich, also denke ich mal, ich kann behaupten, der Stern ist mir. Tatsächlich ist über Diadem nicht viel bekannt, nur das er 57 Lichtjahre von der Sonne entfernt ist und ein so schwach scheinender Stern ist, dass es oftmals schwer ist, ihn zu erkennen. Er gehört somit auch nur zur vierten Größenklasse. Viel mehr gibt es zu diesem Stern nicht zu sagen." Auch die bekam von Dumbledore zehn Punkte und danach verstrich die Astronomiestunde sehr ereignislos.


	18. G wie Gäste und Gespräche

_An GefallenerEngel: Ich habe einfach meine eigenen Ersterfahrungen aus dem Tanzkurs genommen._

_An Schneckal: Hier gewusst, da geguckt._

_An Romi: Vor allem hat er keinerlei Recht, eifersüchtig zu sein._

_An SamanthaPotter: Das Kapitel war auch nur als Lückenfüller gedacht._

_An darklayka: So viele chaps kommen aber nicht mehr_

_An Baitrey: Ja, schreibe aber auch schon an der Fortsetzung, also…_

_An Elenya: Ich WOLLTE aber nichts mehr passieren lassen. Ich bin grade recht angenervt von dieser FF und werde sie jetzt bald beenden, weil ich lieber die Fortsetzung schreibe. _

**G wie Gäste und Gespräche**

Etwa zwei Wochen später kamen die Schüler aus Beauxbaton und Durmstrang in Hogwarts an. Sie wurden, mit Hilfe des sprechenden Hutes, auf die vier Häuser verteilt und so kam es, dass sich die Marauder plötzlich mit 6 mehr als ungebetenen Mitbewohnern auseinander setzten mussten. Es war Sonntagnachmittag, als sich die vier Jungen, in Gesellschaft ihrer ehemaligen Erzfeindinnen, in ihrem Schlafsaal aufhielten und sich grade auf einen geruhsamen weiteren Tag freuen wollten, als grade das sich nicht einstellte.

„Lil, sag mal, wieso genau sind wir noch mal hier?", fragte Sara und sprang von der Fensterbank herunter. Lily drehte sich auf den Bauch und musterte die Jüngere. Sara ging mittlerweile im Zimmer auf und ab und beobachtete ihrerseits Lily. Die lag auf James Bett (beide Schulsprecher hatten immer noch ein Bett im normalen Schlafsaal), den Kopf am Fußende und ließ sich von ihm, der es sich sitzend am anderen Ende bequem gemacht hatte, die Füße massieren. Sirius hatte sich auf seinem eigenen Bett ausgestreckt und ließ, der neben ihm sitzenden, Andy kaum Platz. Bertha drückte sich schüchtern an die Tür und wurde, ebenso Peter der auf seinem Bett hockte, weitgehend übersehen. Remus hatte, ganz Kavalier, sein Bett Candy und Emmy überlassen, und stand selbst an James Schrank gelehnt da.

„Du kennst die Antwort", bemerkte Lily nur und grinste nonchalant. Es gefiel Sara offensichtlich gar nichts, dass ihre beste Freundin sich plötzlich gut mit ihrem Bruder verstand, was automatisch nach sich zog, dass auch ihre Freunde nun miteinander rumhangen. Zwar konnte so genau keiner sagen, wieso und unter welchen Umstanden Lily und James Freundschaft geschlossen hatten, aber sie mussten zugeben, dass es nicht das schlechteste war. Zum einen war es weitaus geruhsamer als die ständigen Streitereien und zum anderen arbeiteten die zwei wirklich gut zusammen. Sie ergänzten sich nahezu perfekt und kamen anscheinend ziemlich gut miteinander aus. Auch wenn beide immer wieder beteuerten, dass es ‚nur' Freundschaft war, so richtig glauben konnte das keiner ihrer Freunde.

Sara wollte grade etwas erwidern, da schrie Bertha plötzlich auf. Die anderen neun fuhren zu ihr herum. Bertha lag auf dem Boden, sie war hingefallen… oder besser: gestoßen worden. Jemand hatte, ohne Anklopfen oder sonstige Vorwarnungen, die Tür aufgestoßen und das nicht grade sanft. Und es waren nicht Jonathan und Frank, die den Raum betraten, sondern sechs wildfremde Jungen um die siebzehn. „Herein! Und bitte klopft doch beim nächsten Mal nicht, es ist ohnehin nur störend", James Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. Sirius hatte sich derweil aufgesetzt und knurrte: „Was wollt ihr?" „Und, wer seid ihr?", schloss Remus sich an.

Der vorderste, ein großer, dunkelhaariger Junge, antwortete: „Ich bin Wladimir Krum, aus Durmstrang. Die anderen sind allesamt Franzosen und tun sich etwas schwer mit Englisch." „Und woher kannst du das? Ihr Bulgaren sprecht mit einem recht… interessanten Akzent", schnaubte Sirius. Statt Wladimir antwortete Andromeda: „Komm schon, Sirius, streng dein Gehirn an. Krum. Er und seine Eltern waren vor anderthalb Jahren oder so mal zum Abendessen bei uns. Seine Mutter ist Engländerin, eine Avery." „Sirius? Sirius Black? Und du bist demnach Andromeda. Ja, ich erinnere mich an euch", der Bulgare grinste spöttisch, „wäre ja auch schwer, die Showeinlage von damals zu vergessen." „Showeinlage?", schaltete Sara sich ein.

„Ein Kommentar meinerseits, ein Fluch meiner Mutter – Cruciatus, falls es wen interessiert – und keine halbe Stunde stand ich vor eurer Haustür, schon vergessen?", schnaubte Sirius und es war allzu offensichtlich, dass er nicht gerne daran erinnert werden mochte. Und noch offensichtlicher, dass er diesen Krum regelrecht hasste. Und sämtliche der Gryffindors verstanden ihn in dem Punkt sehr gut. „So, Krum, hör jetzt auf so unverschämt zu grinsen. Ich bin mir zwar sicher, dass dir der Cruciatus nicht unbekannt ist, aber wenn du möchtest, dann können wir dein Gedächtnis gerne noch einmal auffrischen…", drohte James mit allzu ruhiger Stimme. Krum wollt etwas erwidern, doch Lily schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Hi, vous parlez Anglais? _(sprecht ihr Englisch?)_", wandte sie sich jetzt an die fünf Franzosen. „Un peu _(ein bisschen)_", antwortete ein Dunkelhaariger und lächelte sie charmant an. Lily erwiderte das Lächeln und James verzog das Gesicht. „Je suis Lily Evans. Ils appellent Peter Pettigrew, Bertha Huber, Emily Reynolds, Candice McDouglas, Sirius et Andromeda Black, James et Sara Potter et Remus Lupin. Et vous? _(Mein Name ist Lily Evans. Die hier heißen Peter Pettigrew, Bertha Huber, Emily Reynolds, Candice McDouglas, Sirius und Andromeda Black, James und Sara Potter und Remus Lupin. Und ihr?)_", tatsächlich sprach Lily fließendes Französisch. „Je m'appelle Sébastien Lacroix et ils sont Marc Rigot, Thorsten Sorel, Jean-Pierre Costa et Laurent Noblet. _(Ich heiße Sébastien Lacroix und das sind Marc Rigot, Thorsten Sorel, Jean-Pierre Costa und Laurent Noblet.)_", antwortete der Franzose und lächelte noch breiter.

„Woher kannst du Französisch, Lil?", wurden sie von James unterbrochen. Lily runzelte kurz die Stirn und machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich umzudrehen. „Grand-mère, die Mutter meiner Mutter ist Französin. Ich bin, wie meine Mutter auch, zweisprachig aufgewachsen", ihre Stimme war nicht sonderlich freundlich, allerdings auch nicht zu unfreundlich. Lily bat die Jungen herein und war Minuten später in eine angeregte Unterhaltung mit diesem Sébastien Lacroix vertieft (A/N: Habe keine Lust, weiter Französisch zu reden/schreiben, also werde ich das jetzt auch lassen). James beobachtete die zwei mehr als eifersüchtig und bemühte sich noch nicht einmal, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Kommst du, Lil?", fragte Sara nach zwei Stunden entnervt. Tatsächlich waren die beiden Potters die einzigen, die Lily ‚Lil' nannten und dabei konsequent ignorierten, dass sie den Namen fast so sehr hasste wie ‚Lils'. „Was? Hm… ja… komme gleich." Sie schenkte Sébastien noch ein bezauberndes Lächeln und folgte ihren Freundinnen. Kaum das sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, wandte sich James an Sébastien. „Lass deine Finger von ihr", knurrte er leise, „sonst…" „Sonst was?", fragte dieser spöttisch, „sie ist nicht dein Eigentum. Noch nicht einmal deine Freundin, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht. Also, was ist dein Problem?"

„Ich denke, du bist sein Problem", bemerkte Sirius kühl. „Ach nein, JETZT hab ich aber Angst", höhnte der Franzose, „komm, Potter, kapier es einfach, wenn sie nichts von dir will, sondern von mir, dann es ist so. Spiel nicht den großen Beschützer." „Und lob du den Tag nicht vor dem Abend", kommentierte Remus trocken, „Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail? Kommt ihr?" Damit ging der Werwolf zur Tür und seine drei Freunde folgten, allerdings konnten weder James, noch Sirius es lassen, Sébastien noch einen drohenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Das Schlimmste an allem ist, dass er recht hat", murmelte James deprimiert, als sie zu viert in James Zimmer saßen. Sirius hob eine Augenbraue: „Inwiefern?" „Naja, ich kann wirklich nichts machen. Ich kann sie ja schlecht zwingen, mich in sie zu verlieben." „1. hat er nicht zwangsläufig recht", widersprach Sirius energisch, „2. seit wann gibst du auf, sobald etwas nach so kurzer Zeit – immerhin erst seit vier Jahren – nicht klappt? ..." „… und 3. vielleicht musst du sie nicht zwingen sich in die zu verlieben, sondern nur, es zu realisieren…", vervollständigte Remus. James schnaubte nur ungläubig und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durchs Haar. „Lasst uns Snivellus ärgern, ich brauche ein bisschen Aufmunterung", forderte er seine Freunde auf.

„Na, der Typ hat dir aber gefallen, oder Lily?", fragte Emmy und grinste zweideutig. Sara dagegen hob nur eine Augenbraue: „Das meinst du nicht ernst, Lil. Nicht DER." „Na, Sara, schon mit Lily als Schwägerin abgefunden", spottete Emmy. Noch nicht einmal der Kommentar brachte Lily zum reagieren. „Lily? Lily?", Candy wedelte mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht ihrer Freundin herum und diese sah auf. „Wir haben uns gefragt, was genau du von Sebastian hälst", erklärte Emmy ihr die Sachlage. Lily wich wie immer erstmal aus: „Sébastien, nicht Sebastian. Französisch." „Geschenkt! Also, was jetzt?", hakte jetzt auch Sara nach.

„Was soll sein?", spielte Lily die Ahnungslose, obwohl sie an sich genau wusste, worum es ging. Andy räusperte sich nur und ihr Blick sagte alles. ‚Wenn du nicht…, dann…' Lily zuckte mit den Schultern: „Er sieht ganz gut aus und ist nett." „Aber…?", warf Candy ein. Sara starrte sie verwirrt an. „Auf so einen Satz folgt immer ein ‚aber', daran gibt es nichts zu rütteln", erklärte die dunkelhaarige. Lily schwieg. „Aber er ist nicht James, hab ich Recht?", durchbrach Andy irgendwann die Stille. Doch sie hatte den spöttischen Ton abgelegt, der bisher geherrscht hatte und klang stattdessen vorsichtig und sanft. „Wie kommst du jetzt darauf, Andy?", fragte Emmy verwirrt, „sag was, Lily, bitte."

Lily stieß die Luft aus, die sie unbewusst angehalten hatte. „Nun, wahrscheinlich…", begann sie, „wahrscheinlich hat Andy recht. Wahrscheinlich wird Sébastien bei mir nie etwas erreichen… weil er eben nicht James ist." „Du liebst ihn? James Potter? Meinen Bruder?", Sara war vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen. Lily senkte den Kopf: „Möglich". „Wahrscheinlich… möglich… das sind keine Antworten. Liebst du ihn? Ja oder nein?", griff Emmy ein. „Ja zum Teufel", fauchte Lily und sah den anderen nahezu trotzig in die Augen. „Wow", Candy war überwältigt, „das ist mal eine Neuigkeit. Aber wieso der plötzliche Sinneswandel?" „Nicht plötzlich… mir ist vor ein paar Wochen klar geworden, dass da… mehr ist, schon länger", widersprach Lily. Andy nickte befriedigt: „Gut, nun, da das endlich geklärt wäre, zur nächsten Frage: Was machst du jetzt?" Lily seufzte: „Wenn ich das nur wüsste…"


	19. New Year! New Love?

_An Sonnenende: Das nächste (und letzte) Kapitel kommt sogar heute noch. Ich denke, die noch folgende Überleitung zur Fortsetzung werde ich auch noch heute machen._

_An Elenya: Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert._

_An GefallenerEngel: Magst du keine Franzosen oder magst du keinen Sébastien Lacroix?_

****

**New Year! New Love?**

Über die Weihnachtsferien tat sich nichts zwischen Lily und James, aber auch Sébastien kam seinem Ziel nicht näher. Sie behandelte beide freundschaftlich, nicht mehr und nicht weniger, und brachte ihre Freundinnen damit fast zum verzweifeln. „Wenn dieser Tanzwettbewerb vorbei ist und die zwei dann IMMERNOCH nicht zusammen sind, dann helfen wir ihnen etwas auf die Sprünge, was meint ihr?", ereiferte sich Sara, die mittlerweile Feuer und Flamme war, ihren Bruder mit ihrer besten Freundin zusammen zu bringen. Emmy schloss sich grinsend an: „Aber immer doch." Die anderen lachten und warfen sich verschwörerische Blicke zu.

In dem Moment betrat Lily den Raum. „Fertig!", verkündete sie, „gehen wir?" Es war der 31.12 und heute fand, neben Sylvester, die letzte Runde des Tanzwettbewerbs statt. Drei Paare waren noch über: Lily und James, Isabelle Dixier und Laurent Noblet (Beauxbaton), Melody Miller und Orlando Tarby (Hogwarts, beide Ravenclaw). „Also, wenn es nur nach dem Aussehen geht, dann gewinnt ihr locker", stellte Emmy fest, „James sieht großartig aus und du übertriffst ihn wahrscheinlich noch." Lily grinste nur und strich das Kleid glatt. Es war schwarz, hatte einen weitschwingenden, knielangen Rock und ein, im Nacken gehaltenes und rückenfreies, Oberteil. Die Haare hatte sie zu einem festen, strengen Dutt hochgesteckt und die Augen mit schwarzem Kajal nachgezogen, was das grün noch mehr zur Geltung brachte.

„Hm… Tangokleider sind aber normalerweise rot. Und die obligatorische Rose fehlt", stellte Candy fest. „Och, rote Kleider zu finden, die sich nicht mit meinen Haaren beißen, gut aussehen und nicht zu rot sind, ist eigentlich unmöglich", rechtfertigte Lily sich, „und die Rose hat James. Zumindest sollte er sie haben, denn er muss ja auch drauf rumkauen." „Ja, hoffe nur mal für ihn, er bricht vorher die Stacheln ordentlich ab", bemerkte Andy und grinste fies. Die anderen mussten ebenfalls lachen und machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg in die große Halle.

„Prongs, ich hoffe für eure Gegner, dass die Richter bestechlich sind", erklärte Sirius. James hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sein Freund redete: „Warum das?" „Na ja, Lily sieht meiner Meinung nach besser aus, als irgendwann einmal zuvor… und das möchte etwas heißen." James drehte sich um und sah Lily in Begleitung ihrer Freundinnen die Treppe runterkommen. Sirius hatte Recht, Lily sah wirklich bezaubernd aus. Grade jetzt in dem Moment, als sie den Kopf leicht nach hinten warf und leise über einen Witz von Sara lachte. Es tat ihm beinahe weh.

„James!", rief Lily, nachdem sie ihn erkannt hatte und kam auf ihn zu. Er grinste sie an: „Na, bereit die anderen ‚in die Flucht zu tanzen'?" Er benutzte genau die Formulierung, die Lily in Dumbledores Büro gebraucht hatte und sie musste lachen. Tatsächlich war sie heute Abend bester Laune, kein bisschen aufgeregt, sondern entspannt und siegessicher. James benahm sich ähnlich, denn tatsächlich tanzten die anderen Paare nicht so gut wie sie und passten auch weniger gut zusammen. Insgeheim war jeder davon überzeugt, dass die Schulsprecher aus Hogwarts hier siegreich sein würden.

Zuerst tanzten Melody und Orlando. Sie waren wirklich gut, patzten nicht einmal und harmonierten auch miteinander. Mel war mittelgroß, blond und zierlich. Orlando hatte braunes Haar, war etwas größer als sie und schlank. Die beiden hatten viel trainiert und sich auch in den Vorrunden schon gut präsentiert. Doch, trotz allem, ihnen wurden keine allzu großen Chancen angerechnet. Immer wieder wanderten aller Blicke rüber zu Lily und James, die am Rand der Tanzfläche standen und ihre Konkurrenten beobachteten. Das heißt, sie hätten ihre Konkurrenten beobachten sollen, taten es aber nicht. James, in einen dunklen, maßgeschneiderten Anzug gekleidet, spielte mit einer Rose herum, die er in der Hand trug, und brach sämtliche Stachel ab. Lily stand neben ihm, erzählte ihm etwas und nippte immer wieder an einem eisblauen Cocktail. Nun, wenn die nachher mal noch nüchtern war…

Applaus brannte auf und Orlando verließ mit Melody am Arm die Tanzfläche. Als nächstes führte Laurent Isabelle dort hin. Auch die beiden sahen gut aus. Laurent hatte hell-, Isa dunkelbraune Haare. Beide waren groß, schlank und sahen gut aus. Er trug einen hellgrauen Smoking, sie ein zartblaues Ballkleid, das sich so ganz und gar von Mels kurzem, engem, lilafarbenem Kleid unterschied. Orlando war in einen dunkelblauen Anzug gekleidet. Die Darbietung der beiden Franzosen war tänzerisch gesehen ebenso eindrucksvoll wie die der Hogwartsschüler. Anders, denn sie tanzten zu einem langsamen Lied und die zwei Ravenclaws hatten ein schnelles gewählt. Trotzdem würde es zwischen ihnen knapp werden.

Schließlich waren auch die beiden fertig und James wandte sich an Lily. Sie lächelte und gab ihren Drink weiter an Andy. Er bot ihr galant den Arm an und sie hakte sich ein. Gemeinsam traten sie auf die Tanzfläche und Lily hob die dunkelrote Rose, die sie James eben noch abgenommen hatte. „Hier, ich hoffe sie schmeckt", flüsterte sie neckend und er warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu, grinste dann aber doch. „Pass auf was du sagst, sonst…", drohte er leise lachend. Lily grinste ihn herausfordernd an: „Sonst was?" Schlagartig erinnerte James sich an das ‚Gespräch' mit Sébastien und sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich. Hastig zog er Lily zu sich, nahm ihre Hand mit der seinen und legte die andere auf ihr Schulterblatt. Lilys Linke ruhte auf seinem Arm. Grade wollte sie ihn fragen, was los war, doch der Einsatz der Musik rettete ihn.

Die ersten Sekunden schwiegen sie, dann hielt James es nicht mehr aus: „Was läuft zwischen dir –", Drehung, „– und diesem Lacroix?" „Zwischen mir und Basti? Nichts." „Ganz…", Trennung, „…sicher?" „Ja", Damensolo, „wieso?" „Nur so." „Erzähl –", Herrensolo, „– das dem Weihnachtsmann." „Ich mag ihn –", Spirale, „– nicht." „James! Sei…", Einzelfigur, „…ehrlich, verdammt." „Ehrlich? Okay. Ich –", Drehung, „– ich…" „Du?" „Ich habe –", Trennung, „– mich indichverliebt." „Was?" „Halt…", Spirale, „…dich von ihm fern. „Sicher! Du hast mir –", getrennte Schritte, „– nichts zu sagen. Bevormunde mich nicht!" „Tue ich –", Einzelfigur, „nicht." „Nein? Was dann?" „Ich…", Damensolo, „…liebe dich!" „Du liebst –", Herrensolo, „– mich?"

Lily war stehen geblieben und hatte sich aus seinen Armen gewunden. James stand ihr gegenüber und die Musik lief lustig weiter im Hintergrund. Alle Anwesenden warfen ihnen irritierte Blicke zu. „Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter, wenn sie jetzt nicht weitertanzen, werden sie disqualifiziert", erklärte irgendeine Stimme, die in dem Moment keiner der beiden genau bestimmen konnte oder wollte. Lily machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung und die Musik verstummte. Alles war ruhig. In der Halle hätte man eine Feder fallen hören. Lily und James standen einander gegenüber, im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit, bemerkten es aber nicht. Sie hatten nur Augen füreinander.

„Hast du grade gesagt, dass du mich liebst, James Potter?", fragte Lily ruhig und neutral in die Stille hinein. Seine Stimme hatte einen trotzigen Unterton, als er antwortete: „Ja, genau das habe ich. Und ich kann es gerne auch noch mal wiederholen: Ich liebe dich, Liliana Tiara Evans." „Seit wann?", jetzt war Lilys Frage nicht mehr neutral gestellt, sondern unsicher, verwirrt. „Seit unserem dritten Schuljahr. Seit ich dich bei unserem ersten Weihnachtsball in diesem grünen Kleid die Treppe herunterkommen sah. Das war der Moment, in dem ich mich in dich verliebt habe. Punkt", erklärte er ruhig. „Wieso?", wollte sie weiter wissen. „Weil du der beste Mensch bist, den ich je in meinem Leben kennen gelernt habe. Du bist zu gut für diese verdammte Welt. Du bist klug, witzig, charmant, freundlich zu allen, kannst aber auch gut auf dich selbst aufpassen. Du bist schöner als irgendetwas sonst, du hast ein traumhaftes Lachen und deine Augen können einen verzaubern – mich verzaubern. In meinen Augen bist du perfekt, Lily", erklärte James eindringlich, dann stockte er und grinste schief, „ich hoffe du hälst das jetzt nicht für zu kitschig, aber es ist die Wahrheit."

„Du meinst das wirklich ernst?!", es war halb Frage, halb Feststellung. „Ja", mehr Worte bedurfte es nicht. Lily nickte langsam, reagierte aber sonst nicht. Alle Anwesenden hielten die Luft an, einschließlich James. „Es ist verrückt", begann Lily irgendwann, „dass es ausgerechnet mir passiert. Ausgerechnet mir. Ich dürfte gar nicht in der Lage zu sein, so zu fühlen… zu lieben. Und dann auch noch geliebt zu werden. Nichts ist schlimmer als unerwiderte Liebe, heißt es. Meine wird erwidert, und doch…" Sie brach ab und James übernahm das Wort wieder: „Das heißt… das heißt du liebst mich?" Lily nickte leicht und sah ihm die die Augen. Grün traf auf braun. „Dann hör auf so zu reden", bat James und schob die Rose hinter ihr rechtes Ohr. Dann beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie. Und dieser Kuss sollte ihre Zweifel vertreiben, erstmal, doch nicht für immer. Erstmal war sie glücklich und geborgen in den Armen des Mannes, den sie liebte, der sie liebte, aber für wie lange?

_Okay, diese FF ist jetzt beendet. Ich werde jetzt noch genau ein Kapitel posten, welches aber nicht direkt an die Story anschließt, sondern den Übergang von dieser FF zur Fortsetzung darstellt. Besagte Fortsetzung ist bereits in Arbeit und heißt ‚Unsinn macht Sinn, wenn er sinnvoll ist'._

_Danke an: Sunshine, PrinzessMalfoy, Romi, DasTeddy, VamHex, GefallenerEngel, Manik-Xolo, AdicctedtoCookies, Melli, Elenya, critical, Jolriya, MoonyTatze, SamathaPotter, Taetzchen, Sailam, Teufelsweib, valerie, kara, Sango, hauntedjess, Schneckal, DragonSleep, Miss-Shirley-Blythe, darklayka, Baitrey, Sonnenende und an dich._


	20. Überleitung: Liebe lässt dich fliegen, u...

_Okay, was jetzt kommt gehört nicht mehr direkt zu der vorgegangenen FF und knüpft zeitlich auch nicht direkt daran an. Dieses Kapitel spielt am letzten Schultag von Lily, James und Co. Und bildet die Überleitung zur Fortsetzung ‚Unsinn macht Sinn, wenn er sinnvoll ist'. Alles klar?_

****

****

**Überleitung: Liebe lässt dich fliegen – und fallen**

„So, das war's. Hogwarts ist vorüber. Wir haben unseren Abschluss und jetzt wartete die große, weite Welt vor uns. Klingt doch verlockend, oder?", ereiferte sich Emmy. Lily und Sara lachten, während sowohl Candy, als auch Bertha, grinsend den Kopf schüttelte. Andy klopfte Emmy beruhigend auf die Schulter: „Calm down, Emmy. Wie sieht's aus? Sollen wir packen? Dann müssen wir das morgen nicht mehr machen." Die anderen stimmten zu und sie trennten sich. Bertha ging zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs, Sara und Candy zu dem der Ravenclaws, Andy und Emmy zu dem der Gryffindors und Lily zu dem der Schulsprecher.

Lily nannte dem Portrait das Passwort, trat in den Raum – und schnappte nach Luft. Der Boden war mit roten und rosafarbenen Rosenblättern ausgelegt. Die Köpfe von weißen Rosen bildeten Pfeile, die quer durch den Raum zeigten. Überall standen und hingen weitere langstielige Rosen in den Farben. Das einzige Licht kam von mindestens einer Millionen Kerzen. James. Das musste James Werk sein. Langsam folgte Lily den Pfeilen aus Rosen und gelangte zu dem kleinen Beistelltisch aus dunklem Rosenholz, das neben der Sofagarnitur stand.

Ein riesiges Parket von min. einem Kubikmeter stand darauf. Mit etwas klammen Fingern löste Lily sie Schleife und zog das blassblaue Papier herunter. Ein Karton war darin. Sie öffnete ihn und zog ein etwas kleineres Geschenk heraus. Diese Prozedur wiederholte sich, bis sie nur noch eine kleine Schachtel in der Hand hatte. Sie verharrte, bevor sie die Schleife löste. Sie wusste, was jetzt kam und es traf sie unvorbereitet. Sie öffnete das dunkelrote Papier und zum Vorschein kam ein kleines, mit dunkelblauem Samt überzogenes, Schmuckkästchen. Sie öffnete es, in Erwartung den Ring zu sehen, doch das Kästchen war leer.

In dem Moment trat James hinter sie, legte die Arme um ihre Taille und hielt ihr einen silbernen Ring, mit einem funkelnden Diamanten darauf, entgegen. „Heirate mich, Lilie!", es war weniger eine Frage, als eine Aufforderung. Lily lehnte sich noch einmal in James Umarmung, noch ein letztes Mal, und schloss die Augen. Sie liebte ihn, aber… es ging nicht. Sie musste ihn schützen. Er wusste nicht, was sie war, in welcher Gefahr er schwebte, nur weil sie ihn liebte. Und wenn sie ihn wirklich liebte, dann würde sie zurücktreten und dafür sorgen, dass er leben würde. „Nein", wisperte sie leise, löste sich von ihm und rannte hinaus. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, doch Lily wusste, dass sie richtig gehandelt hatte. Aber es tat weh.


End file.
